Perfect Prefect
by Owlie Wood
Summary: Percy et Pénélope... Oubliez a prioris et préjugés et apprenez à les redécouvrir à travers quelques uns de leurs plus beaux baisers. "OS 14: Ou tout simplement d'y revenir" Cette promotion devait tout changer. Percy n'imaginait pas à quel point.
1. Esprit mal placé

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Si vous n'aimez pas Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclaire, j'aurais tendance à dire que vous vous êtes égarés ici. Mais avant de partir, pourquoi ne pas essayer?  
Ce recueil d'OS regroupera les textes écrits pour la communauté 30 baisers. Comme son nom l'indique, son principe est simple. Après avoir choisi un couple, le participant aura à décrire trente baisers entre les deux personnages, selon les thèmes de la communauté.

Pour les courageux ou les intéressés, je vous recommande d'aller jeter un oeil à "**Ulysse et Pénélope**" (le baiser 27 sur le thème "Le bruit des vagues") qui, pour avoir été écrit et posté _très_ longtemps avant l'inscription à la communauté, ne figurera pas dans ce recueil. (lien via mon profil)

**Disclaimer :  
**Ces deux personnages hauts en couleur sont la propriété exclusive de Mrs Rowling et le thème de l'OS revient à la communauté 30 baisers. Ma petite cervelle n'a fait mélanger tout ça.

**Thème du jour:** # 30 "**Baiser**"

* * *

**Esprit mal placé**

Doucement, non chalamment, il approcha du lit où sa bien-aimée gisait étendue, telle la Belle au Bois Dormant, pétrifiée depuis maintenant deux mois par le monstre échappé de la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne fallait pas que cela se sache. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le devinent.

Prétextant une visite à sa sœur, elle aussi à l'infirmerie suite à sa rencontre avec le souvenir de Vous-Savez-Qui, il avait observé du coin de l'œil Mme Pomfresh lui administrer l'antidote. Percy avait ensuite sagement attendu que Fred et George commencent leurs bêtises pour divertir au mieux leur benjamine (ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes) et que l'infirmière n'aille s'occuper de la petite Granger deux lits plus loin. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour cela, il en était conscient. Devant les portes de l'infirmerie s'étaient déjà massés curieux et amis des victimes qui attendaient le feu vert de l'infirmière pour se ruer au chevet des malades. C'était une mesure qu'il pouvait comprendre. Qui apprécierait de sortir d'un coma profond sous les yeux d'une cinquantaine de personnes ? Lui avait eu aujourd'hui un passe-droit.

Malheureusement pas parce qu'il était le petit ami de Pénélope…

Non, ça, personne ne le savait. Sauf bien sûr quelques rares personnes qu'ils estimaient être dignes de confiance… ou qui à défaut avaient su tromper leur vigilance. Après l'agression de la Serdaigle et de la petite Hermione, le directeur avait choisi d'interdire les visites aux pétrifiés. Ne pouvant justifier son désir e la voir sans aussitôt dévoiler la vraie nature de leur relation, il s'était résigné à attendre… restant ainsi seul en proie à ses angoisses dans le plus grand silence. Il avait pensé à de nombreuses reprises à dire la vérité. La peur l'en avait empêché. Peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, de ce que les gens en penseraient…

Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit, sous un dehors de curiosité. Voyant que personne ne semblait s'en étonner, ni même le remarquer, il vint se placer à ses côtés. Elle était là, étendue, comme endormie en fait, les yeux et la bouche légèrement entrouverts. Seule la position de ses bras, pour le moins curieuse, et celles de ses longs cheveux bouclés étonnamment rigides qui semblaient aujourd'hui forgés dans l'acier, trahissaient son état. Son cœur se serra alors. Il n'osait la toucher. Elle ressemblait à ces poupées de cire, trop fragiles pour être exposées aux yeux de tous. C'était idiot mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise définitivement. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage, pâle comme le marbre. Seules deux tâches colorées l'égaillaient un peu, deux marques rouges et or que des supporters surexcités avaient tenu à lui faire porter. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas accepté de les garder ? Après tout, c'était sur le chemin des toilettes que le drame était arrivé.

L'émotion qu'il tentais de contenir jusque là, savant mélange de languissement et d'angoisse, menaça de le submerger et il dut, pour maîtriser le tremblement de ses jambes, s'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté. A peine posées, ses fesses rencontrèrent un obstacle.

- Aïe, fit une petite voix.

Le Gryffondor fit volte-face pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur la main du jeune Poufsouffle tout juste revenu à la vie. Il se répandit aussitôt en excuse et tenta d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

- Ahem… Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin, vérifiant que personne d'autres ne les regardait. C'était comment ?

Finch-Fleytchey eut un faible haussement de sourcils avant de préférer se détourner du préfet. Percy avait dans l'intention de réparer sa maladresse quand un grognement émis dans son dos lui fit oublier la moindre des politesses. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son estomac se noua. Pénélope revenait à son tour à la vie. D'un mouvement lent, il se tourna vers elle et vint s'installer au bord de son lit. Oubliant le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, il riva ses yeux sur sa belle. Les joues de la jeune fille reprirent peu à peu des couleurs et il observa avec une fascination presque religieuse ses lèvres s'empourprer. Sa poitrine se levait à présent légèrement et ses mains étaient agitées de quelques tics nerveux.

Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Durant son absence, il ne s'était pas écoulé un jour sans que les souvenirs heureux du début de leur histoire ne viennent le harceler. Il l'aimait… Il en était dingue. Hélas, il était la seule personne à qui il osait l'avouer.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il n'avait pas pu. A chaque tentative, ces mots restaient bloqués quelque part dans sa gorge. C'était comme dire à sa mère que son ragoût était raté… Il avait pourtant voulu prendre son courage à deux mains, tenter pour une fois de faire honneur à la bravoure qu'on avait cru déceler en lui. C'était sans compter sur la sale manie qu'il avait de toujours tout intérioriser.

_Elle_ n'était pas comme ça. Elle en avait toujours souffert. Et au fond, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient en froid ce jour-là… Vivre sans elle avait été mille fois pire qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Les yeux de Pénélope se mirent à rouler sous ses paupières. Sans même le réaliser, Percy tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue.

- Elle revient vers nous, fit une voix dans son dos.

Le bond qu'il fit à cet instant aurait pu valoir au jeune Weasley une médaille d'or en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux.

- Ah mais… bégaya-t-il une fois sur ses pieds. Non, elle…

Mme Pomfresh eut un sourire incrédule.

- Evitez de trop la fatiguer, suggéra-t-elle à voix basse.

Percy tenta de démentir avec véhémence mais l'infirmière avait déjà tourné les talons. Il se trouva alors face à ses frères qui avaient interrompu un instant leur représentation pour mieux l'observer.

- Je suis préfet, déclara-t-il en bombant le torse. Il est de mon devoir de…

A la simple mention du mot « devoir », l'ensemble des regardes se détournèrent et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se félicita d'être barbant à souhait. Un peu déçu par ce constat, il vint reprendre place auprès de sa petite amie. Les paupières de la jeune Serdaigle tressautèrent avant de se clore. Sa tête remua légèrement et la main qu'elle avait tendue dans le vide avant d'être pétrifiée commença à subir à nouveau les effets de la gravité. Comme persuadé que cela lui rendrait son retour plus facile, Percy s'en saisit discrètement et la prit dans la sienne.

- Pénélope… murmura-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux à son nom et il put voir ses pupilles totalement dilatées se contracter sous l'effet de la luminosité. Son regard se perdit le temps d'une mise au point. La panique la saisit aussitôt et elle observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle afin de comprendre où elle était.

- Calme-toi Pénélope… dit-il d'une voix rassurante en lui caressant la main du pouce. Je suis là…

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et reprit ainsi doucement sa respiration. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors, marquant sa volonté de parler, mais aucun son audible ne put en sortir.

- Ne dis rien pour l'instant, chuchota-t-il. Attends de reprendre quelques forces. Je pense savoir ce dont tu as envie de parler…

Percy se lança aussitôt dans un récit complet de ces deux derniers mots, reprenant tout depuis l'instant où elle avait été attaquée. Le match de Quidditch, l'arrêt de la saison, les conséquences que cela avait pu avoir pour leurs amis communs, les examens qu'ils avaient passés, l'enlèvement de Ginny, la fuite de Lockhart et ce que contenait réellement la Chambre des Secrets... En public attentif et conquis, elle ponctua son discours de sourire ou d'écarquillements d'yeux, toujours appropriés.

- Chourave a donc coupé les Mandragores en petits morceaux, conclut-il avec une grimace. Une vraie tuerie… Mais pour tout t'avouer, il y avait quelque chose d'assez esthétique à tout ça… Enfin bref, l'antidote a ensuite été réalise, et à présent te voilà réveillée…

La Serdaigle laissa sa tête s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son oreiller, reportant son attention aux alcôves de l'infirmerie. Percy dégagea alors les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. Elle l'en remercia par un sourire.

- S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, n'hésite pas, proposa-t-il galamment.

Il la vit réfléchir un instant, rassembler ses forces avant de se lancer.

- … baiser…

Le sol sous Percy se mit soudainement à tanguer. Il dut s'agripper au sommier afin d'écarter tous risques de chute. Le sang déserta la partie supérieure de son corps et il éprouva aussitôt de grandes difficultés pour déglutir.

- M'enfin Pénélope… murmura-t-il horrifié. Moi aussi, j'ai… j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi mais je pensais plutôt pour l'instant à aller te chercher un verre d'eau…

D'abord stupéfaite puis consternée, la jeune malade se mit à rire, rire qui dans son état ne tarda pas à se transformer en une violente quinte de toux. Son chevalier servant se précipita pour lui trouver de quoi boire sous le regard assassin de l'infirmière. Pénélope vida le gobelet d'un trait et attendit patiemment que les toussotements ne cessent.

- Un baiser, Percy, répéta-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Ah… fit le jeune homme tentant de cacher sa déception. Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ?

Il avait dit ces mots comme si l'idée lui paraissait totalement saugrenue. Pénélope esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête positivement.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor souhaita lui répondre de tout son cœur, mais aucun mot ne lui vint à cet instant précis.

- Je sais, finit-il par dire résigné. Tes parents ont été prévenus, ils devraient arriver dans la soirée.

- Génial, il ne manquait plus qu'eux, marmonna-t-elle sombrement.

Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de les rencontrer mais il savait en revanche que leur fille et eux vivaient dans deux mondes totalement opposés.

- Faye ne va pas tarder non plus, reprit-il en espérant que le nom de sa meilleure amie la consolerait un peu. Et June, Patch et Olivier attendent déjà devant les portes pour te faire un petit coucou. Je crois même qu'ils ont env…

- Percy ! le coupa-t-elle en lui prenant la main. S'il te plaît…

Il lisait dans ses yeux que c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. De quelqu'un de présent, qui puisse la rassurer. D'un peu de chaleur et de tendresse… Le jeune Weasley desserra légèrement sa cravate, espérant ainsi apaiser la sensation d'étouffement qui l'assaillait.

- _Maintenant_ ? demanda-t-il en jetant des regards tout autour de lui. Tu es sûre ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Je viens de perdre deux mois de ma vie, répondit-elle tristement. Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre à présent. Je sais que tu préfères que nous nous cachions. Je l'ai toujours compris et accepté, et même parfois souhaité également. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce que je demande, Percy, c'est un simple baiser. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans la seconde qui va suivre. C'est ce que cet accident m'a appris…

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, vers le lit où Hermione Granger reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

La mort dans l'âme, Percy se leva, prêt à partir, mais resta un instant indécis. Ces choses là ne devraient pas être si dures à faire, si dures à dire. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle en avait besoin. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion qui lui avait toujours manqué. Ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta. Peut-être cet instant deviendrait-il son grand moment de bravoure après tout.

Il fit volte-face et vint se rasseoir sur le matelas. Sentant la déformation causée par son poids, Pénélope se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Je le pense… Je le pense sincèrement, déclara-t-il tristement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Le dire est hors de ma portée. J'en meurs d'envie sans y parvenir. Je le pense Pénélope, je t'assure…

Un sourire lui échappa.

- Alors prouve le moi…

Elle tendit la main en direction de son visage. Percy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le simple contact de sa paume sur sa joue suffit à le réduire au silence. Peu à peu tout ce qui l'entourait s'estompa. Les bruits s'affaiblirent, les couleurs se ternirent, les contours s'estompèrent. La seule chose claire et tangible était cette main posée sur lui, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, la douceur qu'elle lui transmettait. Sa tête lui parut soudainement lourde et son cou vint à ployer sous son poids. La main se retira alors, entraînant dans son sillage le visage du jeune préfet.

Ses lèvres entrèrent alors en contact avec celle de sa fiancée. Le baiser fut chaste, maladroit… Exactement comme le tout premier, éphémère et éthéré. Percy recula doucement son visage et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, juste à temps pour la voir sourire, pour voir ses yeux se plisser et s'embraser. Pour sentir un rire nerveux la faire tressauter et voir sa surprise quand il approcha à nouveau pour le lui reprouver.

Sentant les vieilles habitudes prendre le dessus et quelque chose en lui se libérer, le rouquin se laissa emporter dans ce baiser, nettement plus passionné. Aussi mit-il quelques instants à entendre les cris et les sifflets, ainsi qu'à sentir la présence d'autres individus à leurs côtés.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour se trouver immédiatement plongé dans ceux de Pénélope. Inquiète, la jeune fille guettait sa réaction, le front plissé. Lentement, ils tournèrent la tête le pied du lit où famille et amis s'étaient pour l'occasion réunis

- _Où vous croyez vous_ ? s'indigna l'infirmière furieuse. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici pas dans un… dans une…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Les grimaces naissantes sur chaque visage de l'assemblée tendaient à prouver que l'image était on ne pouvait plus claire.

- Finalement, tu n'es pas _gay_ ? demanda Olivier Dubois totalement abasourdi.

Pénélope ne put retenir un éclat de rire alors que le joueur de Quidditch se faisait sévèrement réprimander par sa meilleure amie.

- Bien sûr que non, protesta le préfet indigné.

- C'est qu'on finissait par se le demander, grimaça l'un des Jumeaux dégoûté.

- Et franchement, tu aurais pu t'abstenir de faire ça devant ta jeune sœur, reprit le second tout aussi écoeuré. Il y a des chambres pour faire ça…

- ET MON INFIRMERIE N'EN EST PAS UNE !

Abattu mais soulagé, Percy rapporta son attention vers sa Pénélope, que tout cela semblait beaucoup amuser. Alors, ça y est… Ils l'avaient fait. Ce n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça. Ou peut-être était-ce parce le pire était pour les jours à venir…

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui et il devina qu'elle se faisait la même réflexion. D'un accord muet, ils décidèrent de mettre de côté les cris de l'infirmière, le traumatisme des jeunes Weasley et le débat sur une prétendue homosexualité, pour profiter encore quelques instants de ce nouveau bonheur qui leur était accordé.

Tout était réuni pour que ce baiser-là soit parfait…

- Mr Weasley, déclara le professeur MacGonagall en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, faisant ainsi face au jeune homme au visage écarlate, je dois avouer que si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l'aurais cru… _Vous_, capable d'un tel comportement ? Que vous est-il donc passer par la tête ?

Il se raidit aussitôt et après un rapide coup d'œil à son interlocutrice tenta une réponse.

- Euh… bafouilla-t-il gêné. En fait… rien…

- Oui, c'est bien là le problème ! rétorqua-t-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire. En public en plus ! Vos frères sont évidements très choqués par ce qu'ils ont vu et je ne vous parle pas de l'état dans lequel vous avez mis notre infirmière…

Le préfet sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

- Les lits de l'infirmerie ne sont pas faits pour ce genre de choses… Je pensais que vous le saviez. J'apprécierai qu'à l'avenir, vous vous maîtrisiez…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu… Pour la review, c'est à votre bon cœur !  
Prochain baiser: "**De la difficulté de quitter le nid**"


	2. De la difficulté de quitter le nid

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie :  
**Le thème de la relation aux parents est inévitable quand on parle de Percy. L'idée de départ était de faire un texte sur le grand clash de la famille Weasley. Mais en y réfléchissant, je me suis dit qu'il pouvait être intéressant d'avoir une autre vision de la famille et des choses qui pouvaient se passer durant l'été entre la quatrième et cinquième année de Harry.  
Je ne sais pas si les réflexions de Pénélope vous emballeront. Son point de vue est certainement moins spectaculaire que ne le sera celui de Percy, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire, puisque les deux se font écho.  
Enorme merci aux gentilles personnes qui ont reviewés le premier OS. Vos reviews m'ont énormément rassurés et encouragés. J'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira tout autant.

**Disclaimer :  
**Les personnages sont la propriété de Mrs JKR, le thème est celui de la communauté 30 baisers.

**Thème du jour :** #5 : « **J'ai quelque chose à te dire…** »

* * *

**De la difficulté de quitter le nid...**

On dit qu'être parent est le plus beau métier du monde. Si seulement c'était vrai…

Je suis prête à parier que les miens se seraient faits recaler dès l'entretien d'embauche.

Pourtant, ils n'étaient ni odieux, ni tortionnaires. Non… Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas prêts.

Ils ont eut le mérite d'essayer. J'ai été bien nourrie, logée et éduquée. Etant leur unique enfant, ils m'ont vite considérée comme leur petit miracle de la Création. J'avais ce que je désirais, leur amour, leur attention, leur fierté… Sans jamais avoir besoin de partager.

A ce moment là de l'histoire, vous avez le droit de penser que je n'ai pas à me plaindre et que certains donneraient tout pour être à ma place. Percy en tous cas le fait. Petite fille, cela me suffisait. J'adorais être une petite poupée, toute mignonne, toute bien coiffée.

Et puis j'ai grandi… Très vite... Peut-être trop d'ailleurs... Et mes parents ont réalisé que je ne serai plus jamais cette adorable petite chose que jusque là j'avais été… Moi, je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas ces deux grandes personnes que j'adulais. Peu à peu, un sillon entre nous commençait à se creuser.

Poudlard est arrivé, ma lettre est arrivée et mes parents purent ainsi mettre un nom sur ce qui nous différenciait. Je crois que c'est à cet instant qu'ils ont légèrement renoncé.  
A agrandir la famille notamment… C'était mon grand regret.  
Après une année passée avec mes camarades, entourée d'autres enfants et adolescents, me retrouver seule avec mes deux parents et ma grand-mère durant l'été tenait plus souvent du calvaire que des vacances. Je voyais bien qu'eux aussi n'étaient pas à l'aise mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir si cela était dû à ma différence ou à ma soudaine ré-irruption dans leur quotidien. Ils ajoutèrent cela à ma crise d'adolescence. Les gestes et les mots entre nous devinrent empruntés et les marques d'affection se raréfièrent.

Ma mère n'était plus cette femme parfaite qu'enfant je souhaitais à tout prix imiter. Plus commère qu'elle, je ne connais pas… En tous cas, pas à moins de 100 km à la ronde. En guerre depuis toujours avec Mrs Carson, notre voisine, elle voue son temps et son énergie à tenter de se démarquer. Elle n'est pas très exigeante envers moi. Du moment que j'ai de bonnes notes, jamais rien de ce que je peux faire ne pourra la choquer. Au pire, cela lui fera quelque chose d'autre à raconter. Bizarrement, je suis l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles elle peine à communiquer. Probablement parce que ce qu'elle a à me dire ne m'intéresse en rien, et qu'il en est de même pour ce que je pourrai avoir envie de lui confier.

Mon père ne vaut pas vraiment mieux. Une grande partie de sa vie est dédiée à son autre « bébé », l'agence de voyage Deauclaire qu'il a crée. Il y pense sans cesse, il en parle très souvent, il y passe une grande partie de son temps. Jeune, il était de ceux qui rêvent d'aventures, d'actions, d'une existence mouvementée. Alors dans une vie où il se fait écraser par sa femme, sa belle-mère et où son seul enfant est une fille sorcière capable de faire voler des cuillères, il se raccroche à la seule chose dont il arrive à se rendre encore maître. Son rôle dans mon éducation fut plus que limitée, il se contentait de m'emmener de temps à autre au zoo ou au musée. Si j'avais été un garçon, il aurait certainement eu la certitude d'accomplir son rôle de père en m'apprenant les règles élémentaires du football... Mais Mère Nature semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à lui ôter ce privilège.

Et tous deux s'accordent à dire qu'il est impensable que j'entretienne une relation sexuée sans être mariée.

Lors de mes rares visites au Terrier, j'avais été confrontée à cette vie de famille telle que _je_ la concevais, telle que je l'idéalisais en fait. Des gens à qui parler, avec qui rire ou se disputer, de l'agitation dans chaque coin de la maison… autre chose que le son mis trop fort d'une télé.  
J'enviais Percy comme lui m'enviait. Il paraît que l'être humain est insatisfait par nature. Dans notre cas, je pense que cela tenait plus d'un véritable besoin que d'un simple esprit de contradiction. Besoin pour moi d'être oubliée dans la masse et pour Percy d'être enfin remarqué.

On dit aussi que grandir, c'est accepter que ses parents ne soient pas des êtres parfaits. Chaque année, les deux mois passés chez eux me propulsaient un peu plus dans l'âge adulte. Leurs défauts, et j'ignore comment j'ai pu ne pas les voir durant tant d'années, ont fini par m'insupporter.

J'ai conscience qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais notre maison ne représentait plus pour moi un foyer. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de continuer... Je n'étais pas de cette espèce qui reste indéfiniment dans le nid familial, par choix ou parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de le quitter. J'étais de ceux qui, dès qu'ils peuvent, tentent de voler par leurs propres ailes.

Ça paraîtra cruel. Beaucoup de mes amis ne l'ont pas compris. A l'aise dans le cocon que représente la famille Weasley, Percy en était même horrifié. Mais je les ai laissés. J'en arrivais à ne plus les aimer… C'est pour ça que je suis partie. C'est pour ça que je vivote pour l'instant dans ce petit studio, excentré de la city londonienne, payant deux fois le prix que ce loyer devrait me coûter… C'est le prix de la liberté.

Est-ce que cela leur a fait de la peine ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai souvent l'impression que pour eux, rien n'a changé. Parfois, je me dis que partir sur une dispute aurait été mieux. J'aurais préféré mettre un terme à notre relation plutôt que de la laisser pourrir comme maintenant.

Toutefois, tous les ponts n'ont pas encore été coupés. Même si je l'ai parfois ardemment souhaité, c'est beaucoup plus dur que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Quoi que j'en dise, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé et quand l'angoisse me saisit, quand les choses commencent à mal tourner, ce sont vers eux que vont mes premières pensées. Nous habitons deux mondes totalement différents, j'ai même l'impression que nous ne parlons pas la même langue, pourtant, par moment je dois l'avouer, je ressens le besoin de me rendre à nouveau en Irlande, de contempler la façade de notre jolie maison, d'aller simplement les saluer…

Et à chaque fois, la porte d'entrée à peine ouverte, les raisons qui m'ont poussées à les quitter me sautent à nouveau aux yeux.

Cela fera bientôt deux ans que je suis partie et j'éprouve de moins en moins cette envie d'y retourner. Quand je vois les rapports que Percy ou mes connaissances entretiennent avec leurs familles, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. De leur côté aussi, les prises de nouvelles s'espacent doucement. Aujourd'hui, la situation est telle que j'ai véritablement besoin d'une raison importante, d'une excuse en fait, pour aller leur parler.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsque la tête de Percy est apparu ce matin dans la cheminée de mon travail et qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il avait été promu assistant du Ministre, je me suis aussitôt dit que ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'aller les voir, que ce serait le prétexte que j'attendais depuis quelques mois, et d'aborder avec eux _ce_ sujet…

En fin d'après midi, lorsque mon patron m'a libérée, j'ai aussitôt transplané dans mon village, derrière la maison des Cleath, l'autre famille de sorciers qui y habitaient. L'air d'Irlande était pur, frais, dénué de pollution et chargé de souvenirs, de mes souvenirs. Au coin de la grande rue, saluant les quelques habitants qui me reconnaissaient, j'ai vu se dessiner la petite bâtisse, sa haie et sa pelouse parfaitement taillées. J'ai vu apparaître les rideaux de la cuisine, derrière lesquels ma mère adorait espionner les entourages (Mrs Carson, notre voisine). J'ai vu, garée de travers, comme à son habitude, la voiture de mon père. Et au plus je m'approchais, au plus le hurlement de notre téléviseur venait chatouiller mes tympans de son doux vacarme… Granny n'avait toujours pas du accepter d'aller faire régler son sonotone. J'étais de retour…

D'un pas rapide, j'ai remonté l'allée et une fois sur le perron, j'ai frappé trois petits coups secs à la porte.

- Pénélope? fit ma mère surprise en ouvrant. Ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je rêve d'un jour où elle m'accueillera avec ce simple mais sincère « je suis tellement heureuse de te voir » ! J'allais répondre quand elle m'interrompit en penchant légèrement la tête vers l'extérieur.

- Tiens, toi qui a des bons yeux et comme ton père ne veut pas me croire, regarde, dit-elle à voix basse en me désignant le jardin des voisins, tu as vu ce que Mrs Carson a fait de ses fleurs ? Mon Dieu, regarde moi cette horreur… Crois moi, je vais en parler à la prochaine réunion de la paroisse.

Sachant pertinemment que seul l'acquiescement permettrait mon entrée dans la maison, je n'ai donc pu qu'approuver.

- Une atteinte au bon goût, assurément… ai-je dit en opinant du chef.

Satisfaite, ma mégère de mère me fit signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur, le temps avait stoppé sa course. Le vestibule était toujours trop petit, les tapisseries toujours trop fleuries. Un son d'orchestre folklorique s'échappait du salon et de temps à autre, des petits cris ou commentaires de Granny marquaient son intérêt pour la chose. Ma mère me fit signe d'entrer dans la cuisine où une superbe tarte laissait s'envoler son fumet et où mon père prenait connaissance des nouvelles de la journée plongé dans le journal du matin, le tout en donnant ses directives à son idiote de secrétaire, le portable vissé à l'oreille. Il accomplit l'exploit de me faire un signe de bienvenue tout en tournant une page, sa tasse et son portable en main.

Même après quelques mois, rien n'avait changé. En m'asseyant à cette table à la nappe cirée, en écoutant mes parents monologuer chacun de leurs côtés, me prendre à témoin sans prendre le soin de m'écouter, en dégustant ma part de tarte à la pomme (mais avec des poires), j'ai eu l'impression de me revoir à 15 ans. Même si cela ne m'a pas vraiment enchanté, j'ai vraiment eu le sentiment d'être de retour chez moi.

- N'oubliez pas d'éteindre avant de sortir Heather ! soupira mon père fatigué, toujours au téléphone, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure. Oui, vous éteignez tout… A commencer par votre lampe lava… Heather, c'est quand même ça qui a mis le feu la dernière fois ! Au revoir … Oui, c'est ça… Je lui dirais… Au revoir…

Mon père fit claquer le clapet de son téléphone et poussa un long soupir.

- Connie, tu as le bonjour de cette chère Heather…

- La lampe lava ? ai-je demandé ahurie. Un départ d'incendie à cause d'une _lampe lava_ ? Comment peut-on mettre le feu à cause… d'une lampe lava ?

Mon père hocha lentement de la tête.

- Heather, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Figure toi que l'assureur ne voulait pas nous croire, expliqua ma mère en nous servant une tasse de thé. Pas plus que les gens dans le quartier. Nous étions plutôt embêtés…

- Comment vous avez fait alors ? ai-je demandé intriguée.

- J'ai laissé l'assureur parler à Heather pendant plus d'une heure…

Je n'ai pu retenir un éclat de rire. Suite à ça, la vie de cet homme avait dû totalement s'en trouver changée.

- Pénélope, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? finit par me demander ma mère. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Voilà à quoi en sont réduites nos relations. Les accidents, les choses graves, les morts… J'aurais pu m'amuser à m'en offusquer mais c'était vrai... Et sur l'instant, ça m'a attristé.

- Non, c'est une bonne nouvelle, ai-je répondu en portant la tasse de thé à mes lèvres.

- Tu es enceinte ? s'écria mon père. Parce que ce n'est pas _du tout_ une bonne nouvelle !

La surprise me fit avaler de travers. Prise d'une violente quinte de toux, je retins avec peine mes poumons qui ne demandaient plus qu'à se répandre sur notre jolie toile cirée.

- Enceinte ? fit ma mère horrifiée. Mais c'est terrible ! Tu es trop jeune… Et surtout, tu n'es pas mariée ! Pénélope… Tu as pensé à ce que vont dire les gens de la paroisse?

- Ils ne diront rien ! ai-je protesté.

- J'avais pourtant prévenu ce grand rouquin de se contrôler, fit mon père d'un air mauvais. Crois moi, il a intérêt à t'épouser à présent.

- Mais-je-ne-suis-pas-enceinte ! ai-je bien articulé. Je ne vais pas avoir de bébé, les voisins ne diront rien à ce sujet et Percy sait parfaitement se c… ai-je dit avant de m'arrêter brutalement, rougissante.

Mes parents me dévisagèrent pour savoir si je mentais. Dans le court silence qui accompagna leur enquête, un cri nous parvint du salon.

- Qui est enceinte ? fit la voix chevrotante de Granny.

- PERSONNE ! avons-nous tous les trois d'une même voix.

Je repris un peu de thé dans l'espoir de faire descendre cette boule que j'avais à présent dans la gorge.

- Alors ? me fit ma mère. De quoi il s'agit finalement ?

- Percy a eu une promotion…

Ils ne firent pas de grands efforts pour cacher leur déception.

- Il a été nommé assistant du ministre…

- De notre Ministre ? fit mon père impressionné.

- En parlant de Ministre, enchaîna ma mère excitée, vous ne devinerez ce que j'ai lu à son propos dans les tabloïds cette semaine… Ils ne l'ont pas loupé !

Je les ai laissés discuter sur les prétendues infidélités de notre premier ministre. Quand je reviens ici, j'ai constamment l'impression d'avoir effectué un voyage à l'étranger. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à les changer. Eux aussi se sont résignés à mon égard. Nous nous contentons de nous supporteur quand nous nous voyons.

- Je parlais du Ministre de la Magie, ai-je finalement fini par rectifier, voyant que le débat s'éternisait.

Comme à chaque fois, le simple mot « magie » les fit taire. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, c'est véritablement _magique_ !

- Une promotion, c'est ça ? fit mon père subitement intéressé. Alors vous allez enfin pouvoir vous marier, non ?

Je suis devenue soudainement livide.

- Ou au moins vivre ensemble, fit ma mère les yeux plissés.

Mes parents m'imaginaient avoir une vie de londonienne dissolue… ce qui pour eux est redondant puisque _toutes_ les londoniennes mènent des vies dissolues… Toutes à part la Reine évidemment…

- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, ai-je marmonné embarrassée.

Il était temps que j'aborde le cœur du problème. Sinon, ils se remettraient d'ici peu à délirer et j'aurais droit à une leçon sur les bienfaits d'un engagement prolongé dans la vie de couple avant de pouvoir à nouveau en placer une. L'ennui, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de comment y parvenir. Je me creusai la tête pour trouver une façon qui, à défaut d'être naturelle, ne soit pas trop brutale. Sans grand succès… Par une sorte de miracle, que je mettrai sur le compte d'un sursaut d'instinct parental, les deux êtres qui m'avaient élevée s'en aperçurent.

- Il y a autre chose dont tu veux nous parler ?

J'ai observé leurs airs inquiets, ou très bien imités, et ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Percy m'avait déconseillé de le faire. Pour lui, mieux valait pour l'instant ne pas affoler les foules sans être sûr de ce que nous avancions. Nous n'étions pas d'accord à ce sujet. Selon moi, ce n'était pas le genre de choses avec lesquelles on peut plaisanter. Aussi égocentriques et aveugles que puissent être mes parents, je refusais de voir quelque chose leur arriver. Et donc de culpabiliser durant des années…

- Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps pour vous de développer une filiale de l'agence Deauclaire à l'étranger, ai-je tenté d'un ton badin.

Ces mots, pourtant anodins, ne suscitèrent aucune anecdote chez ma mère et aucun commentaire de la part de mon père. Ils se contentèrent de m'observer l'air grave, comme si au travers de cette simple phrase, ils avaient été capable de décoder le véritable message et de prendre conscience de la gravité du sujet.

- Tu veux que nous quittions le pays ? demanda mon père en se penchant vers moi et en baissant la voix. Mais… pou.. pourquoi ? Il est en train de se passer des choses chez vous ?

J'ai aussitôt repensé aux derniers mois que nous avions vécu, quand tout avait commencé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, à la mort de Diggory que nous avions apprise dans les journaux, à ce que les élèves présents nous avaient appris du discours de Dumbledore, au retour de Voldemort…

Aussi agaçant que puisse être mes parents (et je jure qu'ils le sont), je ne pouvais pas les laisser courir ce danger là. Plus moldus qu'eux, tu ne peux pas trouver. Ils seraient les premiers à être tués… Même si cette information n'avait pas pu être confirmée, je me suis dit que c'était mon rôle de les informer des risques. A quoi bon être plongée dans le monde sorcier autrement ?

- Il est possible qu'un puissant Mage Noir soit de retour… ai-je finalement expliqué.

Ma mère m'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- Un Mage Noir ? Comme _Gargamel_ ?

Et oui, _ça_, c'est ma petite maman… La stupeur me laissa de longues secondes sans voix, temps que je mis à profit pour adresser une prière silencieuse à qui voudrait bien l'entendre en le remerciant que ce ne soit pas génétique.

- _Bien sûr que non_! ai-je rectifié abasourdie. Rien à voir avec Gargamel. Vous vous rappelez de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce tueur de moldu dont les Cleath et moi vous avions parlé. C'est de son retour dont il est question.

- Il y a un danger ? demanda mon père la voix tremblante d'une excitation légère, sentant que nous parlions d'une affaire d'état.

- Non… Enfin, nous l'ignorons, ai-je grimacé. Personne ne sait si c'est vrai. Le Ministère donne une version totalement différente des gens présents ce jour là, de ceux qui ont vu…

Mal à l'aise, je me suis interrompue et ai baissé mon regard vers le contenu de ma tasse.

- Qui ont vu quoi ? demanda ma mère lentement.

- Qui ont vu ce garçon se faire tuer…

Ma mère porta sa main à sa bouche.

- Et tu penses que nous devons partir ? reprit mon père, soudainement pâle.

- Non, pas forcément, ai-je répondu en essayant d'afficher un sourire rassurant. Disons que si cela s'avérait être vrai, notre Ministère mettrait tout en œuvre pour protéger les populations moldues… En attendant, mieux vaut rester prudent…

- Et garder ouverte cette porte de sortie, n'est ce pas ? fit mon père l'air soucieux.

- L'exil vaut mieux que la mort, non ? ai-je tenté de plaisanter.

L'irruption soudaine de Granny brandissant sa canne dans notre petite cuisine nous fit tous sursauter.

- Rien n'est pire que de quitter le sol d'Irlande, rectifia ma grand-mère depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

- Maman ! fit ma mère indignée.

- Il ne me fait pas peur ton Gargamel, déclara ma grand-mère en tendant sa canne dans ma direction. Si nous avons pu repousser durant des siècles Scots et Anglais, ce n'est pas pour céder devant un de vos sorciers.

Un sourire m'échappa alors que mes parents tentaient de calmer les humeurs guerrières de Granny.

- Je vous préviendrai si jamais quelque chose d'autre arrivait, ai-je signalé. Les Cleath aussi vous tiendront informés. Mais… préparez-vous à cette éventualité.

Mes parents s'observèrent un instant et se comprirent sans même se parler.

- Remarque, l'Amérique peut-être aussi un excellent marché, signala mon père.

- Si on part, ajouta ma mère, il faudra que je prévienne les nouveaux propriétaires de se méfier de notre voisine…Va savoir ce que cette vieille peau ira leur raconter.

C'est infiniment fatiguée que je visualisais mon petit appartement londonien afin de transplaner en fin de soirée. Quelques secondes avaient suffit à mes parents pour qu'ils oublient la gravité de ce dont nous venions de parler, et durant le repas auxquels ils m'avaient convié, ma mère s'inventait déjà une nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis pendant que mon père réalisait qu'Heather était justement américaine et se demandait s'il fallait vraiment qu'il engage là-bas une autre secrétaire et que Granny me vantait la bravoure irlandaise en me faisant revivre la bataille de Yellow Ford comme si j'y étais.

Cependant au moment des adieux et contrairement à nos habitudes, mes parents me serrèrent un bref instant dans leur bras, tous les deux en même temps, geste qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment fait depuis qu'ils m'avaient mis pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Cela m'a touchée, plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Ils avaient compris pourquoi j'étais venue ce jour là, et quelque part, c'était leur façon à eux de me remercier. Maladroitement, c'est vrai, mais nos relations étaient telles que c'était à présent le seul moyen qu'ils avaient. Partir ce soir là ne fut pas difficile, mais réaliser que je ne pourrai bientôt plus revenir le fut beaucoup plus.

Je suis apparue juste à côté de la petite table du salon. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le lampadaire de l'immeuble d'en face illuminait la pièce de sa lumière orangée. J'avais la sensation d'avoir accompli une bonne action, qu'il s'agissait d'une chose que je leur devais.  
Je fis le tour de mon appartement pour rassembler les déchets qui pouvaient encore traîner et descendre la poubelle avant que les éboueurs ne soient passés. Cependant, ma porte d'entrée à peine ouverte, une silhouette me tournant le dos, assise sur la première marche de l'escalier, me figea sur le seuil. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur puisque je reconnus aussitôt la chevelure rousse, typiquement Weasley.

- Percy ? ai-je demandé en m'avançant vers lui.

Il leva la tête vers moi. Perdu, choqué, les yeux rougis, sur le point de craquer, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'en le voyant, je sente mon cœur se briser.

- J'attendais que tu rentres, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Inquiète, je suis venue me mettre sur la marche sous la sienne. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Les miens se posèrent sur la bouteille à ses côtés.

- _Tu as bu_ ? me suis-je écriée.

Il osa enfin me regarder et me tendit la bouteille.

- Je n'ai même pas réussi à l'ouvrir…

La bague de la bouteille était intacte. S'il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi misérable, j'aurais pu en éclater de rire.

- Nous ne roulons pas sur l'or, c'est vrai... Mais je pensais plutôt que nous aurions pu savourer un peu de champagne pour fêter ta promotion, pas de l'alcool de basse qualité, ai-je signalé en lui montrant l'étiquette du flacon.

Ma plaisanterie ne lui arracha pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Le sentant plus que fébrile, je me suis alors saisie de ses mains.

- Perce ? ai-je dit doucement. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Il hésita un instant, ouvrant la bouche à de nombreuses reprises pour parler avant, à chaque fois, de se raviser.

- Percy, tu me fais peur, ai-je chuchoté, la gorge serrée.

Il rassembla son courage avant de se lancer.

- Je suis allé annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes parents, avoua-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, imaginant parfaitement la fête qu'avait du vouloir organiser Molly Weasley pour l'occasion. D'ailleurs, il était plus qu'étonnant qu'elle ait accepté de relâcher son fils chéri, sa nouvelle petite fierté, aussi tôt.

- Et ? ai-je demandé en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il dût les faire rouler pour retenir ses larmes.

- Et je n'ai plus nulle part où aller…

La nouvelle me laissa sans voix. Sentant que Percy n'était pas en état de tout m'expliquer, je me suis contentée de tendrement l'embrasser avant de le prendre par la main et de le faire entrer chez moi, laissant sa bouteille et ma poubelle dans l'escalier.

Les parents sont des créatures étranges. Ils passent des années à nous construire et peuvent en l'espace de quelques mots tout simplement nous détruire. C'est un constat qu'aucun enfant au monde ne devrait avoir à faire. Malheureusement, ce jour là, Percy l'a découvert.

* * *

Lecteurs anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre adresse mail pour la réponse à la review !  
Prochain baiser: "**La plus belle musique au monde**"


	3. La plus belle musique au monde

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Je me devais de publier aujourd'hui. Pourquoi? Parce qu'en ce 22 août, nous célébrons (enfin, je dis "nous", mais nous ne devons pas être très nombreux) l'anniversaire de Perceval "Percy" Ignatus Weasley. Aujourd'hui, il aura la part belle avec un OS qui spécialement centré sur lui...  
Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews de l'OS précedent. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira tout autant.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages sont à JKR (cruelle madame qui a décidé de me priver de Quidditch dans le tome 7), le thème appartient lui à la communauté LJ 30 baisers que je vous recommande, évidemment!

**Thème du jour:** # 14 - "**Musique**"

* * *

**La plus belle musique au monde**

J'aime la pluie.

Paradoxal quand on sait que je _déteste_ être mouillé.

Pourtant, c'est un fait, j'aime la pluie. J'aime sentir l'atmosphère se rafraîchir et se détendre grâce à elle ; j'aime l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée et celle de la terre détrempée. Quand l'averse cesse, je me sens toujours purifié et revigoré... Comme si l'eau de pluie pouvait laver mes fautes. C'est sûrement parce que je ne suis pas croyant que je cherche l'absolution où je peux la trouver.

Je pourrais passer des heures à écouter la pluie tomber. Même si bien souvent ce bruit étrange me donne envie de faire pipi…

C'est bizarre… Peut-être parce que je suis anglais. Ce doit être une adaptation de notre organisme à notre climat.

Ça expliquerait pourquoi ma Pénélope venue d'Irlande ne supporte pas ça…

Cela faisait deux jours que ces épais nuages gorgés d'eau plombaient le ciel londonien, faisant régner ici-bas une morosité persistante. Cette nuit, ils semblent enfin s'être décidés à se libérer de leur trop-plein d'eau.

La pluie martèle doucement la vitre de notre chambre à coucher. Ce doux bruit régulier a toujours agi sur moi comme une berceuse. Le lumineux lampadaire situé sur le trottoir d'en face rend clairement visible l'épais rideau d'eau en train de tomber des cieux. Qu'y a-t-il de plus agréable que d'être douillettement installé dans son lit, sous sa couette et ses couvertures, quand, dehors, le monde assiste à son deuxième Déluge ?

Petit, je ne connaissais pas meilleure chanson pour m'endormir. Même à mon âge, elle continue à avoir sur moi les effets d'une berceuse. Sûrement la plus belle musique du monde…

Sauf ce soir.

Ce soir, je ne dors pas. J'ai la désagréable certitude que je ne vais pas y parvenir. Le radio-réveil situé sur la table de chevet de Pénélope affiche de son éclairage vert "3 : 15". Dans moins de trois heures, je devrais me lever pour aller travailler. Sans avoir dormi. Et sous la pluie. Ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter à mon agacement et ma nervosité.

Pénélope, endormie sur mon bras, se met alors à remuer. Elle laisse échapper un murmure incompréhensible et passe une de ses jambes sur les miennes avant de se servir de ma poitrine comme oreiller. Ses longs cheveux bouclés suivent aussitôt le mouvement et viennent doucement me chatouiller le menton. L'odeur de sa peau parfumée monte alors à l'assaut de mes narines et parvient quasi-instantanément me calmer.

Je remonte légèrement la couverture sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne froid dans notre chambre rafraîchie et passe mes bras sur sa taille et ses épaules pour la conserver blottie contre moi. Une vague de bien-être m'envahit alors. C'est comme serrer un nounours contre soi…

Sauf que ce nounours là est bigrement grand, vivant, _très_ bien formé et qu'il me donne envie de faire des choses qui sont impossibles à réaliser avec de vulgaires peluches.

Enfin, si on est sain d'esprit…

Voilà que la pluie me rend philosophe.

Mon regard erre sur les murs de notre chambre à coucher.

C'est étrange, j'ai toujours détesté cet appartement. Pénélope et moi l'avons pris, faute de mieux, parce qu'il nous fallait bien nous loger. Le sien était devenu trop petit depuis mon émancipation. Les personnes de l'agence immobilière nous avaient vendu celui-ci comme notre « futur petit nid d'amour ». Trop heureux de trouver quelque chose dans nos moyens, à une distance correcte de la capitale avec une cheminée (bouchée, minuscule, en très mauvais état, mais qui avait le mérite d'exister), et de pouvoir nous installer et nous assumer, nous avons tout de suite signé. C'était bien sûr avant de savoir que l'isolation laissait à désirer, que nos voisins trouveraient chaque jour une manière de réussir à faire un peu plus de bruit (et pourtant, je suis plutôt tolérant sur ce genre de nuisances : j'ai grandi à côté de Fred et George), que l'installation de gaz nous lâcherait et que notre chambre à coucher serait chaque nuit éclairée par un réverbère de la puissance d'un spot du stade Wembley.

C'était tellement loin de ce que j'avais imaginé étant enfant. Allez savoir pourquoi je m'étais mis en tête qu'à 21 ans, je serai un homme, un vrai, beau et fort avec une superbe maison, un sorcier célèbre et réputé que toutes les femmes admireraient et désireraient… Peut-être une rock star, une étoile du Quidditch ou encore pourquoi pas Ministre ! La réalité n'avait pas tardé à me rattraper. On ne se réveille pas du jour au lendemain totalement transformé. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir changé depuis cette époque là. On peut se plaire à croire qu'un jour, les choses seront forcément différentes. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas de cette manière que cela fonctionne. Je l'avais vite compris.

Pourtant, peu de temps après avoir débuté ma relation avec Pénélope, j'avais recommencé à faire ce genre de rêves idiots. Je m'étais persuadé qu'à 21 ans, nous vivrions tous les deux dans un loft spacieux aux meubles sophistiqués dans le centre de Londres, tous deux passionnés par un métier où nous pourrions nous épanouir, que tous les soirs nous dînerions aux chandelles, le tout accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de vins français, faisant ensuite l'amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit…

Encore une fois, mes rêves n'étaient pas fondés.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 21 ans. Depuis moins d'une heure à vrai dire… Je ne suis ni beau, ni riche, ni fort et encore moins admiré. Anciennement Assistant du Ministre de la Magie, j'attends que mon dossier soit réexaminé pour pouvoir statuer des suites de ma carrière professionnelle. Cet appartement est tout sauf spacieux et sophistiqué. Il pleut et je suis obligé de maintenir Pénélope contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle soit réveillée par le froid. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec les miens. Je suis seul désormais. Dur à croire pour un Weasley…

Du bout des doigts de ma main droite, je commence à dessiner distraitement des circonvolutions sur l'épaule de Pénélope et laisse échapper un sourire.

Non, en fait, sur un point, j'ai réussi. J'ai Pénélope. Je suis devenu un homme, un _vrai_. Un homme amoureux. Moi qui rêvais de conquêtes multiples, je ne suis même pas déçu.

Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais lui pouvoir offrir. Les plus importantes sont hélas hors de ma portée. J'aurais voulu l'emmener vivre ailleurs. Peut-être à la campagne… Je voudrais qu'elle puisse s'épanouir, qu'elle trouve un travail qui lui plaise. Je voudrais que l'on puisse cesser un instant de penser à l'argent, à nos soucis, à la guerre…

Je voudrais cesser d'avoir peur de ne pas la revoir chaque fois que je pars travailler. Chaque jour passé au Ministère amène son lot de drames, de morts et d'accidentés, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers. Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, plus rien ne semble les arrêter. J'ai envie de la protéger. De partir à l'étranger pour pouvoir enfin nous reposer. Mais nous n'en avons pas les moyens. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Ni la possibilité.

Cet appartement aurait du être notre refuge, notre havre de paix. Notre petit nid d'amour… Dernièrement, il n'y a plus que l'adjectif _petit_ qui soit vrai… Il devient malheureusement le seul endroit où nous pouvons relâcher la tension accumulée dans la journée, le seul lieu où nous pouvons exorciser tout ce que nous avons vu et entendu. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que nous nous disputions. Au début pour des broutilles, les reproches et les explications se font à présent à des niveaux sonores plus élevés. Ce soir, les choses auraient pu mal tournées. Je suis parti. Pour éviter d'en arriver comme elle à casser des objets.

Je n'ai pas pu aller bien loin. Une fois la porte fermée, je me suis effondré sur le palier. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'à 21 ans, Tu-sais-qui serait encore en train de nous menacer, que mes proches avec lesquels je serais brouillé seraient en danger… Et pour certains gravement blessés…

Ce soir, quelque part au-dessus des nuages, la lune montre aux autres astres ses plus belles rondeurs. Ce soir, quelque part dans Londres, Bill est en train de se transformer.

Après quelques instants passés à me morfondre dans les escaliers, j'ai entendu la porte de l'appartement s'entrouvrir. J'ai vu apparaître un œil dans l'entrebâillement. Pénélope a aussitôt refermé la porte et a attendu quelques secondes avant de la rouvrir.

- Pénélope, je suis désolé, ai-je soupiré en me relevant.

Elle a levé aussitôt les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Arrête de constamment t'excuser, grogna-t-elle. Tu passes ton temps à te flageller ! Ça ne sert à rien, Percy… Maintenant, rentre, il y a des assiettes à réparer.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? ai-je demandé intrigué.

Elle m'a alors regardé, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te rappelle que c'est parce que tu m'as mise hors de moi que je les ai brisées. C'est donc normal que ce soit toi que t'en charge…

Je suis entré à sa suite et ai verrouillé la porte d'entrée.

Depuis mon lit, si je lève légèrement la tête, je peux toujours voir les débris près de la porte de la cuisine. A peine entrés dans l'appartement, nous avons échangé le plus fougueux des baisers et avons ensuite naturellement trouvé une manière milles fois plus agréable d'évacuer notre tension. Toutes nos réconciliations se passent de cette manière. Agréable et efficace, que demander de plus ?

Pénélope me répète toujours de ne pas y penser, que tous les malheurs de ce monde ne sont pas le fait de ma petite personne. Pourtant, je me sens responsable de beaucoup de choses. Parfois, je me dis que si elles avaient été différentes, si certaines vérités n'avaient pas été dites, de là où j'aurais pu être, j'aurais pu changer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire… Je regrette simplement le fait de ne pas avoir fait plus pour ceux que je pouvais aimé.

Alors pour Pénélope, je voudrais être parfait. J'envisage sincèrement de le devenir. Ce ne doit pas être si dur que ça…

Je ne sauverai certainement pas le monde, je ne renouerai pas non plus avec les miens et je ne réaliserai probablement jamais les rêves que j'avais étant gamin. Alors, je pense que je serai satisfait si au cours de ma vie, je parvenais à la rendre vraiment heureuse et la combler.

A l'extérieur, le tonnerre se met à gronder et le déluge redouble d'intensité.

Ma moitié se blottit encore un peu contre moi et la caresse presque éthérée de mes doigts sur son épaule lui arrache un soupir d'aise absolument parfait.

Je me mets à sourire bêtement.

Grâce à elle et à cet adorable gémissement, Quelqu'un là haut vient certainement de me retirer quelques années de purgatoire. Finalement, elle sera peut-être celle qui apportera mon absolution.

Oubliant les bruits la pluie et l'orage, je me sens glissé vers le sommeil tant désiré qui, comme une jeune fille effarouchée, se refusait jusque-là à moi…

Guidé par la respiration calme et profonde de Pénélope.

Devenue ce soir là pour moi la plus belle musique au monde.

* * *

Les commentaires sont à votre bon coeur, et mettront, je l'avoue, du baume au mien!  
Prochain baiser: "**Tous les jours à la même heure**"


	4. Tous les jours à la même heure

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Une idée en chasse une autre. Celle-ci est venue de nulle part. Ou de très loin, au choix. Bref, j'étais partie sur un thème avant de finir sur celui-là, avec un OS court, mille mots. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Merci pour vos reviews (si jamais j'ai oublié de vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler). Je me répète sûrement mais ça me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que les gens puissent être touchés par ces deux-là (parce qu'à la base, je reconnais que ce n'est pas gagné...)

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages et les lieux sont JKR. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour faire en sorte que leurs blasons soient redorés. Le thème est à la communauté LJ 30 baisers. Je n'ai fait que mélanger le tout.

**Thème du jour:** # 28: "**Médicament**".

* * *

**Tous les jours à la même heure…**

Tous les jours à la même heure, Percy Weasley quittait le Ministère pour se rendre dans un pub moldu dans le centre de Londres où sa fiancée Pénélope Deauclaire l'attendait pour le déjeuner.

Tous les jours à la même heure, Pénélope, première arrivée, s'asseyait à la table faisant face à la porte d'entrée, commandait à manger pour deux et attendait.

Tous les jours, et rarement à la bonne heure, Percy finissait par arriver et se répandait en excuses auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, maudissant tour à tour le métro, les piétons, les bus, les touristes et la circulation.

Tous les jours, sans attendre une heure, Pénélope devait l'embrasser pour qu'il accepte de cesser de se plaindre et de commencer à manger.

Tous les jours, depuis un mois, Percy prétextait en fin de repas avoir une chose importante à faire, et ce dans l'unique but de s'éclipser. La raison changeait tout le temps. Un ministre à recevoir, une lettre à envoyer, un coup de cheminette à passer...

Tous les jours à 13 heures, Pénélope voyait son fiancé le quitter.

Tous les jours à 13 heures, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Et si le garçon avec qui elle vivait en voyait une autre en secret ?

Tous les jours, à cette même heure, Percy laissait derrière lui la porte du pub se refermer. Et l'espace d'un instant, il se mettait aussi à douter. Et si elle imaginait le pire ?

Tous les jours à la même heure, il se forçait à avancer et à prendre le bus qui l'attendait. Un jour, il pourrait le lui expliquer.

Tous les jours à la même heure, le marchand de fleurs situé non loin de Purge et Pionce Ltd. voyait un grand rouquin binoclard venir lui acheter une rose. Toujours la même, toujours blanche.

Tous les jours à la même heure, l'infirmière placée à l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste répondait d'un geste de la tête à celui de ce jeune garçon qui, disait-on, travaillait au Ministère.

Tous les jours à la même heure, Fleur Delacour quittait la chambre de son futur-mari et attendait l'ascenseur pour monter à la terrasse reprendre un café. Quand le teintement de la porte de la machine annonçait son arrivée et que celle-ci s'ouvrait, elle adressait toujours un sourire chaleureux et un mot gentil à la personne à la rose blanche qui en sortait.

Tous les jours à la même heure, l'infirmière en charge du service voyait taper à sa porte un jeune homme à lunettes et à la chevelure orangée.

Tous les jours à la même heure, les mêmes mots étaient prononcés…

Tous les jours à la même heure, la même question était posée.

Tous les jours à la même heure, la même réponse était apportée.

Que le médicament n'était pas près.

Tous les jours à la même heure, le visiteur s'excusait alors de l'avoir dérangée et se dirigeait vers la chambre Elias Witney, juste à côté.

Tous les jours, à la même heure, quand la porte de son bureau se refermait, l'infirmière de garde repensait à la chose que ce jeune homme lui avait faite promettre la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. De ne dire à personne qu'il venait…

Tous les jours, à la même heure, elle déplorait qu'en des temps aussi durs, des familles continuent de se déchirer.

Tous les jours à la même heure, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, les mêmes inquiétudes étaient confiées, les mêmes regrets étaient avoués, les mêmes promesses étaient renouvelées.

Tous les jours à la même heure, la personne chargée de nettoyer la chambre Elias Witney retrouvait dans la corbeille de son unique occupant une rose blanche fanée.

Tous les jours, à la même heure, Mr et Mrs Weasley se rendaient au chevet de leur fils Bill, accompagné de Charlie, leur cadet.

Tous les jours, les choses se déroulaient de la même façon…

… Arthur allait s'entretenir avec l'infirmière au sujet de ce traitement qu'on leur promettait

… Charlie emmenait sa future belle-sœur marcher, même si ce n'était que dans le couloir et quelques instants. Il finissait toujours par se demander comment elle tenait.

… Molly, elle, s'asseyait sur la chaise que sa bru délaissait, au côté de son fils Bill, qui depuis la veille n'avait vraisemblablement pas bougé.

Tous les jours à la même heure, Molly racontait à son fils Bill les évènements de la journée en lui lisant les meilleurs morceaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Tous les jours à la même heure, sentant le désespoir l'envahir à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son tout premier, elle abandonnait, passant rarement la page trois.

Tous les jours à la même heure, Molly Weasley, bien que peu croyante, se mettait à prier.

Alors tous les jours, à la même heure, elle se tournait vers le vase, placé sur la table de chevet, dans lequel une superbe rose blanche reposait. A cette vue, elle trouvait immanquablement le courage de ravaler ses larmes et de continuer.

Parce que depuis un mois, Bill avait été hospitalisé. Et cette rose, apparue comme par miracle, n'avait jamais fané.

* * *

Prochain baiser: "**Fleur**"


	5. Fleur

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**L'idée de cet OS s'est imposée dans mon esprit à l'instant où j'ai parcouru la liste des thèmes pour la première fois. Parce que celui-là devait, dans le fandom Harry Potter, forcément impliquer l'intervention de ce personnage. J'ai énormément de tendresse pour cette personne, chauvinisme mis à part. Vous ne la retrouverez peut-être pas comme dans les livres de JKR, mais j'ai envie de croire qu'elle peut parfois aussi être un peu plus profonde.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages et les lieux sont JKR. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour faire en sorte que leurs blasons soient redorés. Le thème est à la communauté LJ 30 baisers (lien dans mon profil). Je n'ai fait que mélanger le tout.

**Thème du jour:** # 11: "**Fleur**".

* * *

**Fleur**

Percy franchit la porte de Gringott's, légèrement contrarié. Avant de quitter le Ministère pour sa pause déjeuner, il avait reçu un message de sa douce Penny le prévenant qu'elle serait en retard pour leur rendez-vous quotidien de la mi-journée et lui demandait, avec pour prétexte de mettre son attente à profit, de lui rendre un petit service.

Fils d'une famille nombreuse, Percy savait être serviable quand il le fallait. Cependant, son goût d'aider son prochain, en l'occurrence sa bien-aimée, s'était quelque peu amoindri lorsqu'il s'était trouvé avec la délicate mission d'aller lui acheter en urgence ses protections périodiques. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le malaise qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là, dans ce supermarché. Jamais… Honteux et confus, il s'était promis qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Pénélope semblait avoir eu pitié de lui puisqu'aujourd'hui, elle le chargeait simplement de faire quelques emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais pour cela, il devait tout d'abord passer à la banque et donc se retrouver confronter au vide intersidéral du contenu de leurs comptes.

C'était en traînant des pieds qu'il s'était mis en route vers la banque. Gringott's était un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Probablement parce que, plus jeune, Fred et George avaient réussi à le perdre dans le labyrinthe des sous-terrains. Et puis les gobelins n'étaient pas franchement des créatures qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Le hall de la banque dont la voûte était maintenue par de hautes colonnes était immense. Lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil, sorciers et gobelins présents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction pour identifier le nouvel arrivant et retournèrent presque aussitôt vaquer à leurs occupations. Les guichets étant tous pris, Percy alla se placer au bout de la file d'attente déjà formée et entourée de piquets près de l'entrée, constituée de personnes qui comme lui, il se plaisait à le penser, avaient mis à profit leur pause déjeuner pour accomplir la volonté de leur moitié. Il jeta un regard aux cinq individus attendant devant lui, espéra brièvement que cela n'allait pas trop s'éterniser mais se prépara au contraire en sortant de sa sacoche l'exemplaire du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les unes après les autres, sans se presser. Il eut tout le temps nécessaire à une lecture attentive des nouvelles du jour, des résultats sportifs de la veille et des conseils beauté avant que la file ne daigne avancer. Maudissant Pénélope et sa manie de déléguer ses corvées, il se résolut à entamer sa grille de mots-croisés. Il était enfin premier de la file et venait de caser dans sa grille le mot « clémence » quand des éclats de voix retentirent à l'autre bout du hall. Intrigué par les murmures pressants derrière lui, il leva enfin les yeux de ses mots-croisés et vit enfin la cause de cette soudaine agitation.

L'apparition de cette créature, tout droit sorti d'un rêve, lui fit l'espace d'un instant tout oublier. Qui il était, ce qu'il faisait ici, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à l'observer. Comme tous les hommes présents, il ne loupa pas un détail de sa démarche féline, de ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant derrière elle au rythme de son pas cadencé, du son de ses talons sur les dalles de pierres, de ses sourires et ses petits « Bonjour » qu'elle adressait aux clients qu'elle croisait.

C'est en l'entendant parler que Percy se rappela qui il était et qu'il la connaissait, elle et son petit accent français. Les évènements de cette année là avaient été à la base de ce qui c'était passé par la suite, alors oui, il n'était pas prêt de les oublier. Tout en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette parfaite, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons de sa présence, plutôt surprenante, dans cette banque.

Et à en juger par le comportement de la jeune femme à la chevelure dorée qui en croisant son regard venait de se figer, il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions à ce sujet.

- Vous êtes Percy ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas timide vers lui.

Pour une étrange raison, il ne comprit pas immédiatement que la question lui était adressée. Il se retourna donc pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Et réalisant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que la petite vieille derrière puisse se prénommer également Percy, il accepta d'envisager que c'était à lui que l'on parlait.

- Moi ? demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

Le rire de la jeune française sonna délicieusement doux à ses oreilles. Rassurée, elle vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit chaleureusement la main.

- Oui, vous êtes Percy Weasley, non ? fit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis Fleur Delacour, enchantée !

Surpris, il serra lui serra la main timidement et ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, continua-t-elle un peu gênée, mais nous nous sommes croisés il y a quelques années…

- Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-il sombrement.

Elle eut alors un léger mouvement de recul. Prenant conscience de son impolitesse, Percy se força à adopter une voix plus douce et plus polie.

- Quelle surprise de tomber sur vous… ici ! s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est parce que je travaille à Gringott's désormais, répondit-elle retrouvant le sourire.

Percy ne put retenir un petit « Oh » de surprise. Par-dessus l'épaule droite de Fleur, il vit le sorcier au guichet récupérer ses affaires et s'en aller. Son tour venait d'arriver. Il l'indiqua à Fleur d'un geste du doigt et franchit la barrière de piquets.

- Je suis très heureuse d'être tombée sur vous, expliqua-t-elle en l'accompagnant vers le gobelin libéré. J'avais vraiment très envie de vous rencontrer.

Diverses idées vinrent aussitôt dans la tête de Percy Wealsey. Bizarres mais néanmoins intéressantes. Il cessa alors de marcher et se tourna vers elle.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Elle eut un sourire gêné.

- Percy, écoutez, finit-elle par dire légèrement hésitante. Il faut que nous parlions. Que diriez-vous d'aller manger une glace pour l'occasion ?

Les yeux de Percy clignèrent à de nombreuses reprises. S'il n'avait pas été d'une nature aussi terre à terre, il aurait juré qu'elle le draguait. Son regard alla de la jeune femme, à la mamie désormais en tête de la file prête à récupérer son tour dans l'instant et au gobelin au guichet qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Et Pénélope qui, dans tout ça, l'attendait quelque part pour déjeuner.

Cette fois, c'était sûr. Elle allait le tuer.

- Bill et moi allons nous fiancer.

La glace, jusque là bien sagement retenue dans la cuillère de Percy, retomba avec un petit « plop » dans la coupe posée devant lui sans même que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Cette fois, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas pour le draguer qu'elle l'avait invité à prendre place à des tables rondes de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Sa déclaration provoqua un long blanc dans la conversation qui permit à une nuée d'anges de passer. Le silence quelque peu pesant était seulement troublé par le brouhaha des conversation des passants du Chemin de Traverse. Percy finit par trouver la force de le briser.

- _Vous fiancer_ ? répéta-t-il sous le choc.

Le hochement de tête par lequel la jeune femme acquiesça et le sourire ravi qu'elle arborait était typique des jeunes femmes sur le point de convoler. Percy reposa sa cuillère vide dans sa coupe et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

Bill avait toujours réussi à obtenir ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Sa position d'aîné, des amis fidèles, une scolarité exemplaire, un boulot super… Une fiancée à tomber par terre. Bien sûr, Percy aimait sa Pénélope, plus que tout. Mais la française avait ce petit quelque chose d'ensorcelant qui savait la rendre désirable à tout homme. Il tenta alors d'étouffer le sentiment d'envie qui naissait en lui et se força à continuer.

- Félicitations, réussit-il à articuler quand il réalisa que le blanc dans la conversation s'était encore prolongé.

- Merci, répondit Fleur les joues légèrement rosées. Vous savez, rien n'est encore officiel. Vous êtes le tout premier à qui je l'ai annoncé. Bien entendu, le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant longtemps. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment…

Une ombre passa furtivement sur son passage. Evidemment, le retour de Tu-sais-qui ne faisait pas de ces années la meilleure période pour se marier. Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre d'un ton enjoué.

- Mais je voulais dès à présent vous inviter, vous et votre fiancée !

Percy détourna la tête et eut un reniflement moqueur.

- C'est très gentil à vous, Fleur. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Bill serait heureux que vous soyez là et…

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! la coupa-t-il sèchement avant de reprendre d'un ton plus diplomate. Ecoutez… Les choses sont compliquées entre moi et ma famille. Moins nous nous voyons, mieux nous nous portons.

Soudainement mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux vers la table.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. Je ne sais que ce que Bill a bien voulu me raconter. Toujours est-il que je pense savoir ce que vous ressentez, Percy.

Parler de ce sujet lui était douloureux, même si les mois avaient passé. Cela continuait à le mettre hors de lui. Il ne dut de conserver sa politesse la plus primaire qu'à un effort surhumain de sa volonté et parvint à ne pas lui répondre trop durement.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale, un sourcil haussé.

La jolie française ne se formalisa pas de la note d'ironie dans sa voix et reprit ses explications de son délicieux accent.

- Je suis seule. Loin de chez moi, fit-elle doucement. Je vais me marier alors que mes parents refusent encore de me parler. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas digne d'une Delacour de s'enfuir ainsi par amour. Dans ma famille, on ne préfère pas le statut d'employé à la situation à laquelle je pouvais prétendre une fois mes études terminées. Pourtant, je l'ai fait, contre leur volonté. Cette « fugue » leur a amené le déshonneur et tant qu'ils ne me comprendront pas, ils ne seront pas prêt à me pardonner.

Gêné par les confidences de cette presque-inconnue, Percy ne sut pas quoi répondre. Le regard triste de Fleur et son sourire mélancolique étaient tous deux poignants de sincérité. Pour dissimuler sa peine, elle s'intéressa de plus près à sa glace.

- Alors oui Percy, je sais ce que c'est de devoir se séparer des siens et de ne pas pouvoir faire marche arrière parce qu'on sait au fond que l'on a raison.

Il poussa un faible soupir. Elle aussi, elle savait. Sentant la tristesse les submerger tous les deux, la jeune femme se reprit.

- Finalement, tous les deux, nous nous ressemblons, signala-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sa plaisanterie eut le mérite de dérider Percy. Elle avala la cerise qui avait un instant trônée sur sa glace et récupéra son sac avant de se lever.

- Quand l'invitation viendra, prenez tout de même le temps d'y réfléchir, reprit-elle. Un jour ou l'autre, les choses finiront bien par s'arranger.

Percy, sortant de ses pensées, leva les yeux vers elle.

- Vous le pensez ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était tellement lumineux et confiant qu'il se demanda pourquoi il avait posé la question.

- Je garderai le secret sur notre rencontre, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant. Mais je serai ravie que vous passiez me voir à la banque quand vous y retournerez. Je crois qu'il y a encore plein de choses dont nous pourrions discuter.

Elle lui adressa un autre petit geste de la main avant de se fondre dans la foule. Percy tenta de la suivre des yeux mais perdit rapidement la petite tête dorée. Cette rencontre inattendue et les émotions qu'elle avait provoquées l'avaient épuisé. Il poussa un profond soupir et, oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu public, s'avachit sur sa chaise, les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière.

Lorsqu'enfin il se redressa, prêt à partir, et qu'il ouvrit ses paupières, il trouva Pénélope assise en face de lui, le teint pâle, les mâchoires serrées, l'air plus contrarié que jamais.

- Penny ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Je peux savoir _qui_ c'était ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Sa jalousie le fit sourire, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le plus judicieux à l'instant. Il s'étonnait toujours de constater qu'elle puisse ainsi jalouser les filles qui l'approchaient. Cela faisait partie des petites choses qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air innocent. _Elle_ ? C'était Fleur Delacour, tu sais, la candidate de BeauxBâtons pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- _Oh_… Et on peut savoir ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Son « oh » qu'elle avait tenté de faire passer pour de la surprise était teintée de colère froide. Ce qui l'intéressait n'était finalement pas de savoir qui, mais de comprendre pourquoi.

- C'est la fiancée de Bill, fit-il en se penchant légèrement sur la table pour lui prendre la main et la rassurer. Elle voulait nous inviter à son futur mariage.

- _Oh_…

A nouveau, la surprise fut feinte et seule la tristesse transparaissait. Elle s'en voulut lorsqu'elle le réalisa.

- C'est une fille bien, dit-il doucement pour la rassurer. Elle_ sait_. Et si elle ne comprend pas tout, au moins elle essaie. Tu sais bien que pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Pénélope serra un peu plus la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne et lui envoya un sourire tendre.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Percy, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il porta alors sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Sentant sa colère passée et oubliée, il put enfin se détendre.

- En plus, expliqua-t-il satisfait, elle a dit que finalement, nous nous ressemblions.

Les yeux de Pénélope s'écarquillèrent et elle laissa échapper un sourire attendri.

- Enfin, mon amour, ne le prends pas mal… Mais si tu étais dans le genre éphèbe blond venu d'outre manche, crois-moi, je le saurais…

* * *

Un petit baiser bien sage pour cette fois et une chute qui m'aura procuré bien des soucis!

Prochain baiser (et un baiser de taille!): "**Arrête de râler, Pénélope!**"


	6. Arrête de râler, Pénélope

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la communauté LJ d'échanges de cadeaux de Noël, "Sous le sapin". Charlita avait demandé quelque chose sur Pénélope, c'est donc ce à quoi je me suis pliée avec un certain plaisir. J'ai commencé à l'écrire sans vraiment savoir où il me mènerait et je peux aujourd'hui dire qu'il a réveillé le goût que j'avais pour ce pairing! Je l'ai tout naturellement associé à l'un des thèmes de 30 baisers.  
Quelques petites explications pour la compréhension de ce texte... Vous trouverez peut-être quelques allusions au journal de Georgia Nicholson de Louise Rennison. "Arrête de pleurer, Pénélope" dont le titre de cet OS est un détournement était à la base le titre d'une pièce de théâtre. Percy est un nom très courant pour les chats. Chelsea est un club de football anglais et londonien dont l'hymne le plus connu est "Blue Day" (aisément trouvable sur radioblog). Damien Duff, lui, est un ailier irlandais qui a joué à Chelsea durant de nombreuses saisons (avec plus ou moins de succès).

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages et les lieux sont, à peu de choses près, la propriété exclusive de JKR. Le thème est à la communauté 30 baisers et l'inspiration vient d'une demande de Charlita.

**Thème du jour:** # 8 - "**Jardin secret**"

**

* * *

**

Arrête de râler Pénélope

**oOo**

**1er septembre – dans le Poudlard Express**

Et voilà…

Cette fois, ça y est ! On est reparti pour une année.

Le train démarre à peine et je suis déjà épuisée. Je commence plutôt mal. Surtout que j'entre en 5ème année, et que donc, les BUSE pointeront gentiment le bout de leur nez en juin. Joyeuse perspective, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, j'exagère. Je jubile presque de rentrer au château.

De retrouver mon dortoir, mon lit bien chaud, les sonores et vrombissants ronflements de mon amie Faye.

De reprendre mon petit train-train: les repas dans la Grande Salle, les cours, les sorties à Pré-au-lard…

Bref, toutes ces petites choses qui font que j'adore être une sorcière…

Sans oublier le fait que je me retrouve à une distance plus qu'honorable de mes géniteurs, ce qui est un avantage non négligeable. J'aime mes parents, mais je les aime encore plus quand ils sont loin. Et la distance Dublin/Poudlard me paraît en ce sens parfaite.

Si _ça_, ce ne sont pas de bonnes raisons de rentrer au château malgré les horribles examens que l'on compte nous infliger…

Hé, j'allais oublier la nouvelle la plus importante : _je suis préfète_ ! Moi, Pénélope Deauclaire…

Et mine de rien, ça va changer pas mal de choses.

A commencer par avoir ma propre salle de bains !

Et bien sûr, des tas d'autres responsabilités…

Mais quand même, une _baignoire_ !

Finie l'attente pour trouver une cabine de douche ! Oh, je me doute bien que je devrais la partager avec les autres préfets, mais le nombre des filles de la maison Serdaigle reste infiniment supérieur aux effectifs des préfets.

**Plus tard – Compartiment des préfets**

Nom de Zeus… Qu'est ce que c'est long… On m'avait parlé d'une réunion d'information, pas d'une sédentarisation !

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses à dire sur la fonction de préfet. Honnêtement, à part le badge et la salle de bains, je ne voyais pas vraiment à quoi ils servaient.

Ceci dit, je ne vois toujours pas.

Les autres ont tous tellement l'air passionné. Weasley prend même des notes…

_Genre_ !

…

Mince, ils prennent _tous_ des notes !

Bon, par chance, j'avais sorti mon journal, je pourrais faire comme si…

Heureusement qu'on nous a servi quelque chose à manger parce qu'autrement, je serai déjà en train de ronfler.

Mais non, la mastication me maintient éveillée.

**Toujours plus tard – Même endroit**

Et là, je ne vais pas tarder à pleurer.

Apparemment, nous fonctionnons en binôme durant l'année pour ce qui concerne les patrouilles…

_Patrouilles_ ? Hé, je n'ai pas signé pour ça ! Flitwick s'est bien gardé de m'en parler !

Du calme, reste positive Pénélope, après tes balades nocturnes, tu pourras prendre un bon bain chaud et moussant pour te consoler!

Bref… Bien évidemment, il a fallu que les paires se fassent au moment où j'ai pris une sucrerie

_(Note pour plus tard : arrêter les caramels mous)_

Avec la bouche pleine, je n'ai pas pu demander au charmant Serpentard un peu plus loin d'être le partenaire de mes errances nocturnes (façon plus intéressante et subversive de présenter les choses, non ?).

Ben non ! Il a fallu que je me retrouve avec ce qui restait…

Comprendre Percy Weasley.

J'ai tout gagné…

Et en plus, j'ai du caramel coincé entre les dents.

Excellent début de journée. Par parachever le tout, quand est-ce qu'on me vomit dessus ?

**Encore plus tard – Toilettes du Poudlard Express**

_(Note pour plus tard : ne plus imaginer le pire, ça ne fait que le provoquer)_

**Dans la soirée – Grande Salle**

Ça y est ! Je _sais_ !

Voilà à quoi servent les préfets ! A montrer la voie aux premières années.

On dirait une flopée de petits poussins suivant leur maman poule… Sauf que la comparaison n'est pas des plus flatteuses pour moi. Mais dans leur cas, c'est assez vrai !

Il faut les voir, tout petits et tout stressés qu'ils sont, à me suivre gentiment, en totale confiance.

Alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Je pourrais très bien les perdre dans le château.

Tiens, ça pourrait être marrant ça… Et en plus, il y aurait une morale éducative dans cette mésaventure. Mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas. Il y a des choses que même son sens de l'humour si, disons, _particulier_ ne doit pas accepter.

Puissance et pouvoir. Voilà ce qu'apporte l'insigne de préfet (en plus des petits trous dans les vêtements).

…

Hé voilà ! A trop penser, j'ai raté le croisement pour aller à notre Tour ! Bien joué Pénélope !

Bon, on va faire un petit détour et personne n'en saura rien.

Par chance, mon homologue n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte.

Et mine de rien, je me demande si je ne devrais pas m'en inquiéter…

**10 minutes et 3 détours plus tard – Devant le portrait de Boule-de-Billard**

Après tout, je les ai vus s'empiffrer pendant le repas. Un peu de marche forcée n'a pas pu leur faire de mal ! Nous avons quand même réussi à parvenir devant Boule-de-Billard, l'œuvre d'art gardant la porte de nos quartiers.

- Derrière le tableau du Sorcier Chauve se cache l'entrée de notre Salle Commune, un endroit réservé aux membres de la maison Serdaigle…

L'attention avec laquelle ils boivent mes paroles est impressionnante. Je me sens comme le Messie aujourd'hui. Les petits ont l'air malin. Le Choixpeau ne s'y est pas trompé cette année. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez les Serdaigles, on ne perd pas son temps avec mille explications.

- Pour entrer, le mot de passe vous sera nécessaire.

Je me suis tournée vers le tableau et…

Là, le drame.

J'ai oublié le mot de passe. Pourtant, on n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter ! Je l'ai même redemandé à notre préfet en 7ème année avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Je me souviens juste que c'était très long et en latin.

Je sais bien que notre maison est réputée pour accueillir en son sein des élèves intelligents mais je crois que Flitwick surestime notre capacité de mémorisation. En tous cas, la mienne.

Ou alors, il a un esprit sadique… Ce que, le connaissant, je n'écarterais pas non plus totalement.

Parce que selon lui, quelque chose comme «_ Sésame, ouvre-toi_ » serait bien trop trivial pour nous. Non, il nous faut quelque chose de long… et en latin.

Les petits se sont très vite impatientés. Tout comme Boule-de-Billard.

- Alors, ce mot de passe ? me demanda-t-il les sourcils haussés.

- Oh, ça va ! grognai-je à voix basse. On n'est pas aux pièces !

De désespoir, je me suis tournée vers mon collègue. Il a levé les yeux au ciel et s'est avancé vers nous.

- _Felix qui potuit rerum cognoscere causas_

Boule de Billard s'est alors fendu d'un « parfaitement » et a accepté de nous laisser passer.

Quand je disais que Flitwick avait une façon curieuse de choisir les mots de passe. J'ai vaguement reconnu qu'il s'agissait de latin mais sans plus… Aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire !

- Heureux celui qui a pu pénétrer les causes secrètes des choses, a lancé une petite fille dans les rangs des premières années en me passant à côté.

Le problème avec les Serdaigles, c'est qu'ils peuvent aussi être _vraiment_ désespérants…

**oOo**

**3 septembre – Devant le tableau de Boule-de-Billard**

_(Note pour plus tard : convaincre Flitwick de changer son mot de passe)_

C'est la cinquième fois que je me retrouve coincée à la porte.

Le point positif, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule…

Le point négatif, c'est qu'à la limite, à bien regarder mes compagnons d'infortune, je préfèrerais.

**oOo**

**14 septembre – Retour de patrouille nocturne**

Je déteste Percy Weasley.

Mais vraiment !

Durant des années, il m'agaçait à se la jouer « Mr Moralité » à tout bout de champ, à toujours vouloir être le premier à répondre en classe, à toujours lever la main plus haut que les autres, à toujours rendre les devoirs les plus longs et à recevoir les meilleures notes.

Ça m'énervait profondément.

Il est pédant, il n'a pas d'humour, il est ennuyeux à souhait… Et en plus, il est préfet !

Ok, moi aussi.

Mais il y a des personnes à qui va ce genre de responsabilités. Weasley est un intégriste du respect de l'ordre et des règles. Il me fait vraiment flipper.

Comment on peut être comme ça ? Comment peut-on être aussi rigide et borné ? Même moi qui ne suis pourtant pas l'esprit de la rébellion incarnée, ni la muse des révolutions, j'ai l'impression d'être une véritable anarchiste à côté de lui…

Voilà en plus qu'à présent, je suis obligée de passer deux soirées par semaine en sa compagnie.

Et pour parachever le tout, c'est un véritable danger !

Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il m'a entraînée dans une chasse à Peeves parce que l'esprit frappeur s'était moqué de nous, préfets.

Il est pourtant de notoriété publique que Peeves se moque de tout et de tout le monde, tout le temps ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'enflammer…

Qui serait assez fou pour poursuivre l'esprit frappeur à travers le château ? Pour des _excuses_ de qui plus est ? Personne ! A part, je viens de l'apprendre, Percy Weasley !

Par chance, Peeves a mis fin à mon calvaire en lui jetant à la figure une pièce d'armure. La chasse pour Percy s'est donc terminée à l'infirmerie avec le nez cassé.

Mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela ne lui servira pas de leçons.

**oOo**

**15 septembre – Devant la porte du bureau de Flitwick**

Mais il n'est vraiment pas bien notre petit directeur de maison…

_"A bove ante, ab asino retro, a stulto undique caveto"_

Voilà le mot de passe avec lequel on se retrouve !

Oui, bien sûr, il m'a _écouté_. Il l'a _changé_ ! Mais c'est encore pire que l'autre ! Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire…

Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est que ça le faisait bien marrer…

**Même jour – Dans la bibliothèque**

« Prends garde au bœuf par devant, à l'âne par derrière, à l'imbécile par tous les côtés »

Je me demande comment je dois le prendre…

**oOo**

**18 septembre – Sur le chemin de la douche**

Et maintenant, je me rappelle pourquoi je n'avais jamais été séduite plus que ça par la fonction de préfet…

Fred et George Weasley.

J'ignore comment ils s'y sont pris mais je suis actuellement couverte d'une substance gluante que je refuse d'identifier.

Enfin, l'avantage, c'est que je vais de ce pas me faire couler un bon bain !

…

Je vais quand même finir par croire que c'est la famille entière qui a un problème avec moi.

**oOo**

**25 septembre – Dans la Salle Commune**

Je rêve… Je viens de voir un garçon faire du gringue à la Dame Grise.

Je m'ébahis chaque jour un peu plus devant le pouvoir que peuvent avoir leurs hormones sur eux.

Parce qu'on parle quand même d'un ectoplasme, d'une personne morte depuis quelques centaines d'années.

Je ne vais quand même pas être la seule fille de Poudlard à ne pas me faire draguer ! Je refuse de finir comme Mimi Geignarde…

Est-ce qu'on peut seulement m'expliquer ce que la Dame Grise a de plus que moi ?

**Quelques minutes après – Toujours dans la Salle Commune**

A en croire les gars de ma classe, deux tailles de soutien-gorge…

Je crois que je vais en pleurer.

**oOo**

**30 septembre – dans un couloir**

« Sang de bourbe »

Trois mots qui réussissent à mettre en émoi tout Poudlard en un dixième de seconde. Un mois après la reprise, les crétins n'ont pas perdu leur temps.

Il a fallu qu'au moment où Percy et moi séparions des élèves en train de se battre (en fait, pour être tout à fait honnête, nous leur ordonnions à une distance raisonnable de bien vouloir cesser), l'un d'entre eux lâche cette insulte.

Tollé général évidemment. Tout le monde chez le directeur.

Et depuis Percy se sent obligé de sensibiliser les plus jeunes sur ces questions de Sang Pur. L'intention est bonne, je le reconnais. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y participer.

Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu l'intérêt de s'attarder sur ces histoires de sang. Oui, je suis fille de moldus et alors ? Ils veulent me traiter de Sang de Bourbe ? Si ça les amuse, qu'ils le fassent. A la limite s'ils leur venaient à l'idée de dire que j'ai de grosses fesses, ça m'embêterait.

Percy n'est pas arrivé à comprendre mon point de vue quand je lui ai expliqué que je ne souhaitais pas m'en mêler. Lui, le Sang Pur, se sent toujours obligé de prendre la défense des enfants de Moldus. A croire qu'il culpabilise d'être ce qu'il est. Ce ne sera pas mon cas !

- Mais c'est une insulte à ton sang ! protesta-t-il pour me faire réagir alors que nous quittions le bureau de Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

- Percy, ai-je plaisanté pour dédramatiser. Je suis du groupe sanguin O négatif ! Donneuse universelle. Quoi qu'ils en disent, mon sang aura toujours plus de valeur que le leur !

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, visiblement choqué.

- C'est vrai ! lui ai-je assuré. En temps de pénurie, je pourrais me faire une petite fortune en le vendant.

Je crois qu'il aurait eu la même tête si je lui avais expliqué que j'avais noyé une trentaine de chatons avant de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ce type est imperméable à toute forme d'ironie.

- Donc ça ne te gêne pas qu'on remette en cause ta présence à Poudlard à cause de tes origines ? demanda-t-il ahuri.

Un petit rire m'a échappé.

- Qu'ils passent eux aussi 11 années avec mes parents et après, on reparlera de prédominance, de mérite et de tout le tralala !

Percy ne m'a pas cru. Il doit penser que c'est ma façon d'affronter ce genre d'épreuves. Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à leur faire comprendre que je m'en moque.

Tout n'aura pas été perdu, je suis malgré tout parvenue à lui arracher un sourire à ce sujet. Et mine de rien, ce n'était pas gagné.

_(Note pour plus tard : réfléchir à la pertinence du fait de se réjouir parce que Percy a souri)_

**oOo**

**2 octobre – Infirmerie**

Les Gryffondors sont de sombres crétins.

Non sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui dans les mots « Ne passe pas par là, ça glisse » est difficile à comprendre ?

Le Choixpeau magique les envoie dans cette maison et ils sont de suite persuadés de devenir des surhommes à qui rien ne peut arriver.

Il y a de l'orage ? Même pas peur de me faire foudroyer!

Le couvre-feu est tombé ? Même pas peur de me faire attraper ! (et puis comme ça, ça donne une occasion à Rusard et aux préfets de faire un peu de sport ! Bien sûr, nous n'avons _que_ ça à faire !)

Le couloir du deuxième étage est inondé et on me demande de ne pas y passer ? Même pas peur de glisser !

Seulement, il existe en ce monde des choses que le courage ne peut pas surpasser. Comme les lois de l'adhérence et de la gravité.

Remarque, je dis ça des Gryffondors mais les Serpentards ne valent pas mieux. Mais eux tiennent à passer (et donc à glisser) par pur esprit de rébellion…

Bon, je devrais quand même me montrer plus convaincante. C'est la sixième personne que j'emmène se faire soigner à l'infirmerie et Pomfresh commence vraiment à se poser des questions.

Manquerait plus qu'on m'accuse de non assistance à crétins en danger.

**oOo**

**11 octobre – En cours d'Histoire de la Magie**

Il pleut aujourd'hui…

Et nous sommes en Histoire de la Magie.

Sur les 15 élèves qui regardent par la fenêtre, je me demande combien d'entre eux envisagent à l'instant d'y sauter…

Moi, si ça peut mettre fin à ce supplice, je veux bien passer en première !

**oOo**

**13 octobre – Dans la Grande Salle**

Après 5 ans, ma mère continue à _poster_ les lettres qu'elle m'envoie.

Je veux bien qu'il y ait déni de ce que je fais dans cette école de sorcellerie, mais elle pousse quand même le truc un peu trop loin…

Et en plus, elle a oublié de me renvoyer mes chaussettes.

_(Note pour plus tard : faire un raid dans le tiroir à chaussettes de Faye ou envisager la possibilité que les elfes de maison puissent être des fétichistes de la chaussette)_

**oOo**

**14 octobre – En direct de mon dortoir**

Toujours pas de nouvelles du front des chaussettes.

**oOo**

**15 octobre – Dans la Salle Commune**

Que quelqu'un m'explique un instant pourquoi j'ai demandé à Percy du combien il chaussait ? La honte… Et la tête qu'il a faite !

Bien sûr, moi je parlais de chaussettes ! Je cherche simplement des gens à qui en emprunter ! Va savoir ce à quoi il pensait... Je ne préfère même pas y songer.

Je crois que cette pénurie est en train de monter à la tête…

**oOo**

**20 octobre – Dans les WC**

Tout le monde pense que les Serdaigles sont froids et coincés. A entendre les autres élèves (et mine de rien, les WC des filles sont un endroit parfait pour recueillir informations en tous genre), les gens de ma maison seraient ennuyeux à souhait. En tous cas, c'est ce que vient de confier cette crétine de Serpentard à sa copine pour la dissuader de sortir avec notre préfet en 6ème année.

Comme si nous passions toutes nos soirées à travailler. Comme si toutes nos conversations ne portaient jamais sur des sujets légers.

Bon, je reconnais que bien souvent, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous des Nez-dans-les-Bouquins ! Enfin, pas tout le temps…

Nous aussi savons nous amuser ! De bien des façons… Et toutes plus divers les unes des autres.

…

Bon ok, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me marre plus en voyant des Gryffondors glisser sur des dalles mouillées qu'en plaisantant avec les gens de ma maison.

C'est triste comme constat mais il faut croire que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour s'amuser.

Oui, en fait, nous sommes tous des Percy Weasley…

_(Note pour plus tard : ne plus s'infliger soi-même d'horribles images mentales traumatisantes)_

**oOo**

**24 octobre – Dans mon tiroir**

Aha ! Le fétichiste de la chaussette a excepté de libérer les miennes ! Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter…

J'hésite maintenant à les faire relaver. Va savoir dans combien de temps je les reverrai. Mais en même temps, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu leur arriver !

**oOo**

**Halloween – Dans la Grande Salle**

Un _troll_…

Rien que ça ! Cette année, ils nous ont fait débarquer un troll.

Est-ce que pour une fois on pourrait passer un Halloween tranquille dans cette école ? Malheureusement, j'ai bien l'impression que non. L'an dernier, nous avions eu droit à une guerre entre citrouilles explosives (merci Fred et George). Celle d'avant, les squelettes engagés pour nous divertir avaient fini par s'étriper… Enfin, se "désosser" serait plus exact.

Et cette année, nous avons eu droit à un troll dans les cachots. Il faut vraiment s'appeler Quirrel pour avoir une idée dans ce genre. Je sais que le but de cette fête est de nous faire peur mais là… Je propose que l'an prochain, on fasse carrément venir une troupe de géants pour une petite danse folklorique. Ça pourrait vraiment être sympa !

**Quelques secondes plus tard – Toujours dans la Grande Salle**

Mince, apparemment, ce n'est pas une blague. Dumbledore nous renvoie carrément dans nos Salles Communes. Dommage, d'ici quelque secondes, je suis prête à parier que le Quirrel évanoui se serait mis à baver.

**Le même laps de temps, un peu plus tard – A la porte de la Grande Salle**

Je n'avais jamais vu les Serdaigles se regrouper et m'écouter aussi docilement. Je peux, en temps normal, frôler la rupture d'anévrisme à m'égosiller sans que cela ne leur fasse rien et là, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de répéter. Ça fait quand même rêver…

Malheureusement, il a fallu que ce crétin de Weasley décide de faire passer ses petits avant les miens.

Tu parles d'une bande de braves !

A cause d'eux, les ¾ de la Grande Salle se retrouvent obligés d'attendre qu'ils veuillent bien accélérer le mouvement, ce qui risque d'accroître énormément nos chances de rencontrer le troll…

Enfin, je dis ça mais les Serpentards sont les plus à plaindre. Après tout, c'est leur Salle Commune qui se trouve sur le chemin des cachots.

**3 minutes plus tard – Devant le tableau de Boule-de-Billard **

Foutu Flitwick ! Même en situation de crise, je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce stupide mot de passe. Et troll dans les cachots ou pas, Boule-de-Billard n'en démord pas.

Bon Pénélope, ne panique pas ! Ca parlait d'âne, de bœuf et d'imbéciles…

…

J'en connais un d'imbécile ! Il va m'entendre. Promis, si je meurs à cause de lui, je me ferais une joie de venir le hanter.

Bon… Allez les Serdaigles, c'est l'occasion de me prouver une nouvelle fois à quel point vous êtes intelligents.

**oOo**

**1er novembre – Bureau de Flitwick**

_Fiat lux_…

Oublions le côté un peu biblique de la chose et concentrons nous plutôt sur son étonnant aspect pratique !

Suffit que je me dise que les voitures italiennes, c'est la grande classe.

Il aura quand même fallu que nous frôlions tous la mort pour qu'il accepte de nous donner un mot de passe à peu près normal…

**oOo**

**4 novembre – En patrouille au troisième étage**

Faire patrouiller les préfets alors que 3 jours auparavant, on trouvait un troll dans le château. Quelle brillante idée ! Véritablement _lumineux_ !

Parfois, je me demande où Dumbledore a la tête. Parce que visiblement, la masse de chaire qu'il a au bout du cou doit avoir une autre utilité.

Ou alors, c'est qu'il nous pense capable de gérer une éventuelle rencontre. Ce qui quelque part est encore pire… C'est tout juste si je saurais reconnaître un troll si je devais en croiser un !

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on nous laisse patrouiller alors qu'on pourrait tomber sur n'importe quoi ? ai-je fini par demander à Weasley.

- Dumbledore a lui-même fouillé le château… Et je pense qu'un troll n'est pas le genre de choses à côté desquelles on peut passer à côté…

Je suis restée un moment à me demander s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie. Parce que me faire chambrer par Percy Weasley n'était pas une chose que j'étais prête à assumer. Et surtout pas dans ces conditions. Par chance, j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de vite me reprendre. J'aurais eu l'air fine s'il m'avait surprise à le dévisager.

- N'empêche, ai-je repris. Si dans le doute, il nous fait patrouiller ; dans le doute, on devrait avoir le droit de se méfier !

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, a-t-il soupiré distraitement. Et tu sais, si mon frère et deux de ses amis ont réussi à se débarrasser d'un, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne puisse pas en faire autant.

Il se la jouait quoi là ?

- Grande idée, Percy ! ai-je ricané. Promis, si on croise un troll, je te le laisserai !

Un bruit d'explosion retentit alors à l'autre bout du couloir, empêchant Weasley de me répondre.

Sincèrement, pourquoi c'est toujours sur _moi_ que ça tombe ?

- Peeves ? ai-je murmuré lentement.

- Non, m'a répondu Percy sur ses gardes. On se serait déjà pris quelque chose en pleine figure.

Le fait est qu'il avait raison. Peeves est redoutable sur les tirs à longue portée sur cibles mouvantes. Mais si ce n'était pas l'esprit frappeur, c'était quoi ?

- Rappelle-toi Percy, ai-je dit la voix légèrement tremblante. Si c'est un troll, il est pour toi.

Je me suis aussitôt mise à penser aux quelques mots que je devrais prononcer à sa famille éplorée lors de son oraison funèbre, aux interviews que je devrais donner pour expliquer au monde le sacrifice qu'il avait consenti à faire pour notre sécurité, à l'Ordre de Merlin qui nous serait accordé…

Une deuxième explosion, beaucoup plus proche, a mis fin à ma rêverie. Alors que son écho peinait à s'estomper, un rire cruel et sadique se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas un rire sain ou connu. Une soudaine angoisse m'a serré le ventre alors que j'avançais, essayant de regarder de tous les côtés en même temps, imaginant à tout moment un serial-killer psychopathe se jeter sur moi pour m'égorger.

C'est bête, je sais, mais la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai trouvé à faire a été de me rapprocher de Percy. Comme si lui et ses grands bras maigres auraient pu faire quelque chose.

Il ne l'a même pas remarqué. Encore heureux d'ailleurs. Il était immobile, comme pétrifié. Ses yeux semblaient même incapables de rester immobiles dans leurs orbites, c'était limite effrayant.

Je veux bien qu'à la base, ce ne soit pas le genre de mecs auprès duquel on irait pour se sentir protégée mais s'il ne fait même pas un petit effort pour me rassurer, alors je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi il sert !

- Percy ? ai-je demandé lentement.

Aucune réaction de la part du susnommé.

- Hé, Percy ! ai-je répété en lui attrapant le bras.

Se reconnectant brutalement à la réalité, il a fait un bond d'un mètre sur le côté et a lâché un hurlement. Evidement dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, j'y ai tout de suite fait écho.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! ai-je crié en le frappant. Tu m'as fait peur, crétin !

Le rire démoniaque se fit à nouveau entendre. Percy m'attrapa alors par le bras et me poussa dans un des renfoncements.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Weasley ? Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire peloter. Et surtout pas par toi !

Il contra chacune de mes tentatives de libération et me demanda de me taire.

- Je sais ce qui se passe, avoua-t-il lentement.

Son air grave me glaça le sang. Je priai alors pour que ce ne soit pas un troll. Parce qu'un troll avec un rire comme ça, ça ne doit pas être beau à voir. Je me calmai donc, lui signifiant ainsi que j'étais prête à coopérer.

- _Hallotwins_, finit-il par déclarer.

On y était enfin. Son cerveau avait fini par griller. C'est normal, il ne devait pas être conçu pour. Mais c'était quel dialecte ça ?

- Pardon ? me suis-je écriée. Si tu parles d'Hallo_ween_, c'était il y a deux jours. Tu te rappelles, le troll ?

- Je n'ai pas parlé d'Halloween mais d'Hallotwins, se défendit-il vexé. Nuance…

- Oh, excuse-moi ! ai-je répliqué d'un air mauvais. Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Notre cauchemar pour la soirée…

**5 minutes plus tard – Toujours bloquée**

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Percy a de la force pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigrichon. Il a réussi à me maintenir dans ce petit renfoncement. Selon lui, il vaut mieux attendre que tout redevienne calme. L'ennui, c'est que ce qu'il considère comme calme est un état théorique qui ne sera _jamais_ atteint !

J'ai bien essayé de le lui expliquer mais il m'oblige en plus à garder le silence.

Moi, garder le silence…

Ce garçon est décidément plein de rêves. D'autres s'y sont cassés les dents avant lui. Le seul moyen de me faire taire est de me donner quelque chose de collant à manger.

En tous cas, ce n'est certainement pas en me faisant les gros yeux pour m'impressionner qu'il va y parvenir.

**Quelques secondes après – Même lieu, même problème**

Rectification : ce rire démoniaque réussit à me réduire également au silence.

Son écho résonna un instant sur les pierres du couloir et Percy relâcha enfin la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller, finit-il par murmurer.

Il alla se placer au milieu du couloir et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y ait aucun danger, il me fit signe d'avancer. En temps normal, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion pour me foutre de lui et de son pseudo-comportement de héros mais les évènements de la soirée me poussèrent plutôt à l'encourager à jouer les boucliers humains.

- Percy ! me suis-je écriée en le rejoignant. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce Hallotwins dont tu parles ?

Surpris par mes cris, il me fit aussitôt signe de baisser d'un ton

- Chut ! expliqua-t-il voyant que je m'étais vexée. Ils ne doivent pas nous entendre.

- _Ils_ ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire autour de nous et se rapprocha pour chuchoter.

- Fred et George…

Le simple fait d'entre ces deux noms fit fondre ma colère, vite remplacée par un intense sentiment de lassitude. Evidemment puisqu'on parlait de véritables dangers, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? L'air terrorisé de Percy n'était finalement peut-être pas si exagéré…

**Quelques explications après – En mouvement dans les couloirs**

- Hallotwins est une fête que mes chers petits frères ont inventée et qui se déroule durant la semaine qui suit la fête traditionnelle d'Halloween, expliqua-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras et en me faisait avancer.

- Ils ont fait leur propre fête ? me suis-je étonnée.

Arrivés à un angle, Percy me fit patienter pour s'assurer que la voie était libre.

- Il paraît que les jumeaux sont des êtres à part, soupira-t-il en me faisant signe de passer. Mes frères atteignent des sommets dans ce domaine. Selon eux, Halloween est en train de se galvauder, de perdre son essence primaire…

- Qui est de célébrer le retour de nos morts l'espace d'une journée ? ai-je répliqué moqueuse.

Percy se tourna alors vers moi et secoua la tête tristement.

- De faire le maximum de plaisanteries en une journée…

- Il n'y a pas déjà le 1er avril pour ça ? fis-je remarquer. Parce qu'ils me semblent bien qu'ils profitent toujours de cette occasion pour s'en donner à cœur joie.

Le 1er avril était une des journées maudites de Poudlard, avec celle du départ et du dernier banquet où chaque année, on nous inflige la victoire des Serpentards.

- Hé bien, pour eux, ce n'est plus suffisant, répondit simplement Percy.

Nous nous engageâmes dans les escaliers pour descendre au second.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, ai-je récapitulé une fois arrivée sur le palier, ils ont l'intention de faire un maximum de blagues durant la nuit à tous les gens qu'ils vont croiser…

- Et comme le couvre-feu est tombé, ajouta Percy, il n'y aura que Rusard et les préfets !

Génial, je crois que je préférais encore le troll. Au moins, il aurait été seul et n'aurait pas eu le génie démoniaque des Jumeaux Weasley.

- On a le choix, ai-je signalé. On peut bien sagement retourner à nos Salles Communes respectives, saluer les gens que l'on aime et aller gentiment se coucher ou alors on peut passer la nuit à leur courir après, avec les risques mortels que cela comporte, bien évidemment…

Je fis mine de prendre quelques instants pour la réflexion.

- Nom de Zeus, quel choix cornélien ! ai-je fini par soupirer.

Percy ne saisit visiblement pas l'ironie de mes propos puisqu'il s'entêta à proposer aberrations sur aberrations.

- C'est notre devoir de préfet, déclara-t-il solennellement. Ce sont les responsabilités que nous avons accepté. _Lumos_.

Sa baguette s'illumina aussitôt et jugeant la conversation close il s'engagea le premier dans le sombre couloir pour ouvrir le chemin. Je suis restée quelques secondes à l'observer.

Que je sache, on ne nous avait pas non plus fait prêter serment lors de notre prise de fonction. Je tenais à rester en vie moi, responsabilités ou pas !

Finalement, Weasley est moins intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air. En tous cas, une chose est sûre désormais, il a parfaitement sa place chez cette bande de crétins totalement inconscients que sont les Gryffondors

**Environs 10 minutes plus tard – Dans un endroit tout noir**

Mais il fait vraiment noir. Génial moi qui suis tout sauf nyctalope… Pourtant, sans savoir et voir où je me trouve, je crois que je suis bien contente d'y être. Parce qu'à l'extérieur, tout continue à exploser.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots, j'ai comme un trou noir. Je me souviens que nous avons traversé les Départements de Sortilèges. A l'instant où nous avons dépassé la statue d'Ulrich le Ventru, des trucs se sont mis à exploser sous les tapis. Des rayons lumineux se sont mis à fuser un peu tout autour. C'était comme un feu d'artifice…

L'ennui, c'est que nous étions au beau milieu.

Percy s'est alors mis à crier et m'a à moitié assommée en me poussant contre un mur. Une fusée verte a éclaté non loin de moi, m'aveuglant partiellement. Quelque chose m'a ensuite attrapé par le bras. Et depuis, je suis dans le noir…

Et là, je commence vraiment à flipper…

**Une frayeur de ma vie plus tard – Dans le cabinet des Horreurs**

Je me suis faite _attaquée_ !

Quelque chose s'est soudainement accrochée à mon épaule. J'ai bien évidemment hurlé. Le monstre à tentacules dont je devais squatter l'antre m'a alors agressée par le côté opposé. N'écoutant que mon courage, j'ai frappé de mes petits poings la créature qui osait profiter de l'obscurité pour me tripoter.

- Mais… fit-elle en imitant la voix de Percy. Pénélope ! _Aïe_ ! Arrête de me frapper !

J'avoue avoir connu un petit moment de solitude à cet instant précis. Après tout, quel intérêt aurait un monstre à tentacules à imiter la voix de Percy ?

- Mais pourquoi tu m'attaques ? me suis-je écriée encore choquée.

- Je ne t'attaque pas ! répliqua-t-il énervé. J'essayais de te calmer ! Tu es devenue hystérique !

- Normal ! ai-je frissonné. Y a quelque chose qui m'a touché l'épaule. Un truc spongieux…

Un silence qui me parût durer une éternité s'écoula avant que Percy ne réponde.

- Spongieux, hein ? fit Percy sceptique. Comme ça ?

Je l'ai entendu chercher quelque chose et à nouveau les tentacules me fouettèrent le visage.

- _Enlève-moi ça_! ai-je hurlé.

Les tentacules se retirent aussitôt. Une fois éloignées, je me suis frottée le visage à m'en brûler la peau. La sensation de leur contact ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter.

- Percy, ça ne m'amuse pas. Qu'est ce que c'était ? ai-je demandé en tremblant.

Je l'entendis lâcher un petit pouffement amusé.

- Quelque chose de spongieux, soupira-t-il lentement. Comme le balai-serpillère de Rusard…

**Deuxième moment de solitude plus tard – Même lieu, même calvaire**

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ? ai-je demandé les sourcils froncés, légèrement vexée.

- Oh, peut-être parce que nous sommes _dans_ le placard de Rusard, répliqua Percy acide.

Je tentai en vain de discerner quelque chose autour de moi, sans succès. J'humai alors l'air et y décelai l'odeur d'un nettoyant ménager.

Je dus alors me faire une raison. Percy avait raison, je venais de me faire agresser par une serpillère. Un sentiment cuisant de honte m'envahit. Me ridiculiser devant Weasley n'était pas vraiment une chose que j'avais envisagée.

Une explosion plus sonore dans le couloir fit vibrer la porte. Surprise, je fis un pas malheureux en arrière et trébuchant sur quelque chose qui, à la clarté du jour, aurait selon toute vraisemblance été un seau, je me suis écroulée au sol dans un grand fracas métallique.

Une décharge électrique me remonta douloureusement les vertèbres. Je retins avec peine un juron. Effort inutile puisque j'en lâchai une belle ribambelle quelques secondes après lorsque tous les balais dont j'avais certainement perturbé l'équilibre vinrent s'écraser sur ma tête.

- Pénélope, ça va ? jugea utile de me demander Percy, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Au poil, ai-je grogné en tentant de me dépêtrer de la forêt de manches dont j'étais prisonnière. Ça t'ennuierait de bien vouloir m'aider ?

Totalement aveugle, je tendis la main droit devant moi. Après quelques instants passés à tâter le vide (expérience plutôt intéressante), le bout de mes doigts touchèrent quelque chose de doux et chaud. Je retirai ma main immédiatement.

- C'était ta main ? demanda Percy, la voix légèrement éraillée.

- J'espère, ai-je marmonné. Parce que sinon, ça veut dire que nous sommes trois dans ce placard à balais.

Je fis une autre tentative et à nouveau tendis la main. Je caressai, non, _touchai _du bout des doigts ceux de Percy. Une fois le contact assuré, je m'agrippai à son bras pour me remettre sur pied.

- Bon, si on sortait de là maintenant ? ai-je suggéré en reprenant vivement ma main.

J'interprétai le silence de Weasley comme un acquiescement tacite et je tendis alors l'oreille. Le calme semblait être revenu dans le couloir. Seul le bruit lointain d'une pétarade brisa le silence.

- Je pense que ça va aller, soupira Percy, soulagé.

Je l'entendis alors chercher à tâtons la poignée de la porte. Il l'actionna sans qu'en retour, rien ne se produise.

- Je vois, fit-il doucement.

- Quoi ? ai-je demandé soudainement inquiète. Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ?

- On est enfermés…

- _Pardon_ ?

Je le poussai violemment pour prendre sa place. Il s'effondra à son tour dans la réserve de fourniture en jurant. En temps normal, j'aurais au moins fait semblait de m'excuser. Mais là, c'était de ma survie dont on parlait !

J'ignorai donc les protestations de Weasley pour partir à la recherche de la poignée. Mes doigts se refermèrent rapidement autour de la petite boule dorée. J'eus beau la tourner dans tous les sens, la pousser, la tirer, la maudire, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

La panique menaça de me submerger quand des bruits de pas dans le couloir retentirent.

- Au secours, aidez nous ! ai-je crié.

Mon sauveur potentiel osa, en m'entendant, ricaner.

- Oh, les pauvres préfets… Voilà qu'ils sont enfermés.

- C'est normal, répondit une seconde voix. Il est formellement _interdit_ de circuler dans les couloirs une fois le couvre-feu tombé !

- Fred… George ! ai-je dit d'une voix grondante. Je vous jure que je vais vous tuer si vous ne nous sortez pas très vite de là !

A nouveau, les Jumeaux ricanèrent.

- Passez une bonne soirée !

- Et surtout, pas cochonneries !

Leurs voix moururent en même temps que le bruit de leurs pas. Ils nous avaient abandonné.

- FRED ! GEORGE ! ai-je hurlé. REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!

Mes cris restèrent sans réponse, me laissant seulement soudainement épuisée.

- Et _toi_ ! Si tu m'aidais un peu ! ai-je grogné à l'attention de Percy en me tournant vers l'endroit où je le pensais se trouver. Ce sont tes frères que je sache !

- Et à ton avis, répliqua-t-il froidement. Pourquoi on est ici ?

Un cri d'exaspération m'échappa. Je hais définitivement et irrémédiablement tous les membres de la famille Weasley !

**10 secondes plus tard – Dans le placard à balais avec Percy « Je te hais » Weasley**

- AU SECOURS, VENEZ M'AIDER ! JE SUIS ENFERMEE !

**2 minutes après – Même lieu, même punition**

- AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS…

**5 minutes après – Idem**

- Au secouu…

Ma voix réduite à un murmure choisit ce moment pour définitivement se briser.

- Si j'étais toi, je renoncerais, signala Percy calmement.

Son avis m'a profondément agacé. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais attendu ce jour pour me découvrir claustrophobe !

- Excuse-moi, ai-je répondu vexée, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de passer la nuit enfermée dans ce minuscule et étouffant placard sans même savoir où je mets les pieds.

Percy poussa un profond soupir avant de me répondre.

- Il y a un peu de lumière sous la porte.

Je baissai alors mes yeux vers mes pieds et constatai qu'effectivement, ils étaient éclairés. Prenant le soin de m'assurer que je ne touchais pas « l'autre », je me mis à quatre pattes et collai ma tête au sol pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas manqué.

- Rassure-moi Percy, ai-je dit lentement. La baguette magique traînant au sol au beau milieu du couloir, celle qui nous aurait permis de sortir d'ici sans aucune difficulté, ce n'est quand même pas la _tienne_, non ?

**Un jet de savonnette sur Weasley plus tard – Toujours emprisonnée**

Bon, j'admets que c'est un peu facile de l'accuser comme ça vu que je n'ai carrément pas pris la mienne. Mais ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde de faire l'effort de ne _pas_ la lâcher !

Et puis, il a de la chance ! Dans le noir, j'ai totalement raté mon tir.

L'ennui, c'est qu'à présent, il boude.

Vu que je viens d'essayer d'attenter à sa vie, je peux le comprendre. Mais moi, j'ai envie de parler maintenant.

Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Et je sens que discuter me ferait oublier mon angoisse.

Mais bon, je ne vais pas non plus gratter l'amitié auprès de Percy…

**Quelques secondes plus tard – Dans le placard de la honte**

Oui et puis snitch ! Je commence _vraiment_ à flipper. Autant mettre de côté le peu d'orgueil qui me reste.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? ai-je demandé d'une voix rauque. Enfin, on va peut-être mourir !

Il eut un reniflement amusé.

- Facile, répondit-il doucement. J'ai l'habitude…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Quand tu vis 24 heures sur 24 avec Fred et George, plaisanta-t-il, il arrive souvent qu'on se retrouve enfermé ou perdu dans toutes sortes d'endroits.

Un petit « Oh » m'échappa. Je ne sus sur l'instant déterminer s'il s'agissait plus de compassion ou d'étonnement.

- Et dans ces cas là, qu'est ce que tu fais ? ai-je demandé intriguée.

- En général, j'attends qu'on vienne me chercher.

Cela aurait pu être hilarant si cette phrase n'était pas sortie de la bouche de Percy Weasley et s'il n'avait pas dit la vérité.

De la compassion. Cette fois, je le savais.

Mes yeux commençant à s'habituer à l'obscurité, je commençai à apercevoir Percy, en face de moi, les genoux ramenés à sa poitrine.

- Ma mère est plutôt forte à ce petit jeu, fit-il d'un ton plus léger. Là en revanche, ce n'est pas dit qu'on vienne nous délivrer de suite…

Un petit silence s'installa. Tiraillée par ma curiosité, je ne pus m'empêcher de le briser.

- Ça doit être dur… Chez toi, je veux dire. Surtout si tes frères sont toujours comme ça.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il était le plus juste de répondre.

- Disons que ça forge le caractère.

Sa réponse, pourtant laconique, en disait sûrement plus qu'il n'en voulait.

- Ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et si tu es vigilant et préparé, la survie est à ta portée.

- Ce n'est pas une vie, Percy ! ai-je signalé.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, répondit-il avec un soupir. Ils leur arrivent aussi d'être drôles, c'est vrai. Ce qui compte, c'est de ne rien leur laisser passer. Comme ça, cela évite qu'ils se blessent ou qu'ils blessent les autres.

- Les _autres_ ? me suis-je écriée navrée. Arrête, ils ne s'en prennent qu'à toi !

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et je pris alors conscience du poids des mots que je venais de prononcer.

- Je sais, déclara Percy lucidement. Mais j'ai envie de prendre ça comme une preuve d'amour… Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être autrement ?

Je laissai ma tête trouver un appui sur mes genoux. Il y avait mille et une raison qui pouvaient pousser les gens à s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme Percy. Moi-même, je n'hésitais pas à le rabrouer et à râler contre lui dès que je le pouvais. J'ignorais ce que cela faisait de se trouver au milieu d'une fratrie. Mais selon toute vraisemblance, j'imaginais que les Jumeaux ne trouvaient pas en Percy un aîné en lequel ils pouvaient se reconnaître et s'identifier.

- Alors… ai-je fait toute à ma réflexion, c'est à cause d'eux que tu es comme tu es ?

- Comme je _suis_ ? rétorqua-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors. Evidemment, il n'avait pas conscience de l'être antipathique, ennuyeux et exaspérant qu'il pouvait être.

- Euh… En fait, ai-je bégayé. Ce que je voulais dire… c'est que…euh…

Weasley éclata de rire. Si je n'en compris pas la raison, je dus reconnaître que cela m'a soulagé.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il lentement. Finalement, c'est peut-être lié. Je ne suis pas très « cool », c'est vrai. Mais au moins, j'ai mes idées. Et c'est ça qui m'aide à éviter les traquenards de mes cadets. Qui sait ? En étant comme ça, je parviendrais peut-être à les faire changer…

- Tu es au courant que pour l'instant ça ne marche pas ? ai-je signalé un brin moqueuse.

- Mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher d'essayer, non ? soupira-t-il légèrement abattu.

Je laissai échapper un reniflement amusé. Ce garçon était encore pire que je l'imaginais. Il est conscient d'agacer tout le monde avec ses allures de premier de la classe et ses airs de super-préfet. Il n'a que quelques très rares amis, il est la risée de ces deux cadets. Pourtant, il n'essaie pas de changer. Comment il arrive à être heureux comme ça ? Comment fait-il pour ne pas craquer ?

- Vous devez quand même bien vous amuser, non ? ai-je demandé pour ramener un peu de légèreté à la conversation.

- Certains plus que d'autres, marmonna Weasley en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Mais c'est plutôt vrai…

Il se redressa alors et je vis la pâle lueur passant sous la porte se refléter dans ses yeux.

- Et toi ? finit-il par demander. Tu as aussi une paire de jumeaux démoniaques dans ta famille ?

Après ce qu'il venait de confier, que mon tour arrive était de bonne guerre. Je passai donc aux aveux, sans rechigner.

- Non, répondis-je faiblement. J'ai une mère maniaque, un père démissionnaire, une grand-mère à moitié toquée et notre tortue se prend pour un chien d'attaque.

Les éclats de rire de Percy retentirent dans le petit cagibi. A tous les coups, il ne m'avait pas crue. Pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité. La tortue, si elle le pouvait, se ferait une joie d'aller mordiller les talons de tous les importuns.

- Mais tu t'entends quand même avec, non ? fit Percy une fois son hilarité et sa surprise passée.

Mon sourire se figea. Voilà qu'on abordait le cœur du problème. Devais-je mentir ou faire preuve d'honnêteté ? Weasley était bien la dernière personne à laquelle je me serais confiée à ce sujet. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'il devienne la première à connaître ce secret. Mais au point où on en était, après ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Je suis irlandaise, ai-je fini par soupirer. J'ignore de quelle confession tu es mais ma famille est catholique. Et plutôt pratiquante…

Il lâcha à son tour un petit « oh ». Percy était malin, il avait sûrement compris. Mais pour une raison obscure, je me suis sentie obligée de le verbaliser.

- Autant dire qu'avoir une fille « sorcière » a plutôt été difficile à digérer, ai-je ajouté en me grattant le front.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas que…

- Percy, ne t'inquiète pas ! l'ai-je rassuré. Je m'y suis faite. Et puis le positif, c'est que je ne suis plus obligée d'aller à la messe, vu que je suis interdite de m'approcher de l'église de la paroisse à moins de 50 mètres. Ma mère est persuadée que je risque de me faire foudroyée !

Une douleur sourde me serra le cœur. Même en en plaisantant, le sujet restait sensible. C'est toujours dur de voir ses parents regretter ce que vous devenez. Weasley ne devait pas comprendre. Ses parents étaient des sorciers. Il avait beau être le canard boiteux de la famille, il ne se ferait jamais rejeté. J'ignore ce qui m'a poussé à lui en parler. Mais le fait est que ça m'a soulagé.

- Alors les bizarreries ne sont pas propres aux sorciers, conclut-il amusé.

- Non, ai-je répondu avec un sourire. Quand on parle de famille, on est tous dans la même famille…

**Quelques réflexions philosophiques avec mon moi intérieur plus tard – Domaine du Seigneur Rusard**

- Au fait, je suis désolé…

La voix de mon compagnon de cellule me tira de mes pensées.

- D'avoir lâché ta baguette ? ai-je ricané. Oui, tu peux t'en vouloir !

- Non, je voulais dire que… je suis désolé que tu te retrouves obligée de faire équipe avec moi.

J'eus du mal à dissimuler ma surprise. Le fait qu'il soit mon partenaire de patrouilles m'avait fait pas mal râlé avec lui mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, ai-je répondu, un peu coupable. Au moins, il nous arrive des choses.

D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'en arrive qu'à nous. J'aimerais beaucoup un jour arriver à une réunion de préfet et pouvoir enfin dire « Rien à signaler ». Oui, ça doit faire bizarre…

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas suivre Fred et George, déclara-t-il gêné. Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser filer. Même si au final, c'est ce qui s'est passé…

-Au moins, on aura-a quelque chose à raconter demain, ai-je bâillé. Et puis arrête de t'excuser Percy, c'est embarrassant à la fin !

- Ah oui… Désolé, Pénélope, dit-il maladroitement.

Ce garçon, pénible au possible, parvient également, à de très rares occasions, à se montrer touchant. Il m'aura fallu une incarcération forcée pour m'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais, au point où on en est, tu peux m'appeler Penny ! ai-je fait avec un sourire. Je crois que ce sont des familiarités que ce genre d'épreuves autorise…

- Surtout, ne m'en veut pas, répondit-il d'un ton poli. Mais je préfère continuer à t'appeler Pénélope.

Un peu désappointée, je me suis efforcée de ne pas laisser mon sourire s'altérer.

- Je trouve ça plus joli, avoua-t-il gêné.

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise. Depuis 5 ans passés à Poudlard, c'était la première fois qu'on me le disait. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'habitude les gens se moquaient de mon prénom.

Pénélope…

Ok, à part toutes les rimes en –ope, il n'a vraiment rien d'amusant. Non, ça, ce serait plutôt navrant ! Quand j'allais à l'école moldue, ça ne choquait personne. Mais dans le monde sorcier…

Je trouve quand même ça fort qu'une fille qui s'appelle Rigoberta ose se moquer de mon prénom. Mais bon, je préfère souvent laisser couler. Du moment qu'aucun Ulysse n'est recensé à Poudlard, je n'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter.

- Il faut croire que mes parents voulaient faire de moi une femme aimante et dévouée à son mari, ai-je plaisanté.

- Ou peut-être pressentaient-ils que tu deviendrais une jeune femme magnifique…

Une _jeune femme magnifique_ ? Il venait de me complimenter, je n'avais pas rêvé ! Mes joues s'empourprèrent malgré moi. Heureusement, l'obscurité parvint à dissimuler cet état de fait.

- On dit que Pénélope, reprit Percy ne se doutant pas un instant de ma gêne, fille d'Icarios et nièce du roi de Sparte, était d'une telle beauté que de nombreux princes de Grèce se la disputaient. Pour éviter les querelles entre les prétendants, son père organisa des jeux pour les départager. Et nous savons tous qui a gagné…

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher. Même coincé dans un placard à balais, il faut qu'il se la joue Mr « Culture G. ».

- Je ne te savais pas féru de mythologie, ai-je ricané. Et toi ? Tes parents t'ont appelé Percy parce qu'ils aimaient les chats ?

Même dans la pénombre, je l'ai senti grimacer.

- _Perceval_, rectifia-t-il fièrement. Perceval Ignatus Weasley…

- Perceval ? ai-je répété. Le chevalier sage ? Celui qui est passé à côté du Graal pour n'avoir su poser _la_ question ?

Je me régalai de sa surprise. Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir étaler sa science.

- Maintenant, reste à savoir si tu parviendras un jour à te poser la bonne question au bon moment, ai-je continué satisfaite.

- Et toi, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, de savoir si tu seras capable d'attendre le retour de celui que tu aimes et de lui pardonner les fautes qu'il aura pu commettre…

Nous sommes restés un moment songeur, pensant à ce à quoi nos prénoms nous prédestinaient…

Sincèrement, m'appeler Mary, Karen ou Shirley, c'était trop demandé ?

**oOo**

**Une heure plus tard – Pas certaine du lieu**

J'ai un peu de mal à voir l'endroit où l'on nous emmène. Quelques instants auparavant encore, Percy et moi étions encore bloqués dans ce stupide placard. Et j'avais beau avoir découvert certains bons côtés de Weasley, au bout d'une heure, je commençais sincèrement à saturer.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'est ouverte. Dans un grand fracas, une cascade de lumière a déferlé sur nous. Autant dire que je n'y vois plus grand-chose à présent.

Une silhouette s'est finalement dessinée dans le contre-jour et nous avons découvert la voix de notre sauveur.

- Nom de… a-t-il juré. Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici, dans le noir, _dans mon placard_ ?

Rusard. Il a fallu que Rusard nous sauve la vie. Je dois une vie à Rusard. O joie…

- Mr Rusard, ai-je tenté. Nous avons été piégées et…

- Oui, c'est ça ! me coupa-t-il sèchement. Où vous croyez-vous ? Petits débauchés…

C'est là que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il devait penser. Ce que d'ailleurs toutes les personnes s'imagineront dès qu'elles prendront connaissance de cette information. Que peuvent donc bien faire une fille et un garçon, coincés dans un endroit plus que réduit, seuls, dans le noir et au beau milieu de la nuit ?

J'ai comme l'impression que personne ne croira à notre échange de problèmes existentiels.

**5 minutes plus tard – Dans le bureau du Directeur**

Que MacGonagall soit là, d'accord.

Que Flitwick soit là, d'accord.

Que Rusard tienne à rester pour raconter sa version des faits, d'accord.

Mais que quelqu'un m'explique ce que Rogue fait ici ? Il n'a pas d'autres cancans à colporter ?

**15 minutes après – Devant le tableau de Boule-de-Billard**

Je dois une fière chandelle à Percy. Il a su calmement expliquer la situation à nos enseignants quand le discours légèrement déformé de Rusard sur ce qui s'est passé dans ce placard à balai m'a fait perdre mon calme.

Dumbledore a préféré attendre que je sorte de son bureau pour lever le Sortilège de Mutisme qu'il m'avait lancé.

Mais bon, l'important, c'est que les profs aient été convaincus. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour admettre que Fred et George puissent être responsables de tout ce bazar. En partie peut-être parce que deux autres préfets avaient terminés leur patrouilles par une visite express chez Pomfresh. Mais les preuves manquaient…

- Alors, il ne va rien leur arriver ? ai-je demandé en me tournant vers Percy qui avait tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'à ma Tour.

- Non, fit-il avec un sourire. Ils sont doués.

J'ai mis un moment à réaliser que c'était une étincelle de fierté qui brillait dans son regard. Cette soirée avait été un véritable enfer à cause d'eux, et lui en était fier. Il y aurait donc toujours quelque chose chez lui qui m'échapperait.

Me voyant bâiller, il prit congé.

- Bonsoir Pénélope…

Son ton éternellement solennel m'arracha un sourire.

- Fais de beau rêve, Percy !

**10 minutes après – Devant le tableau de Boule-de-Billard**

Toutes ces émotions m'ont perturbée. Au point que j'en oublie le mot de passe.

…

Ça avait un rapport avec les Ferrari, non ?

**oOo**

**5 novembre – Dans un couloir**

- Mais enfin, puisqu'on te dit qu'on a rien fait…

Les Jumeaux Weasley sont vraiment très doués. Ils réussiraient presque à me convaincre. Dommage pour eux, la Pénélope en mode vengeresse peut aussi être redoutable.

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait hier ! Je sais que c'est à cause de vous que votre frère et moi…

Bien qu'acculés et menacés par ma baguette (j'avais pensé à la prendre avant de sortir), les garçons se fendirent d'un grand sourire.

- Alors c'était vrai ? fit George en se tournant vers son frère. Nous avions entendu la rumeur mais…

- … il nous était difficile d'imaginer notre cher Percy enfermé dans un placard à balai, avec une _fille_ !

Je fis de gros efforts pour retenir ma colère.

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait, ai-je dit d'une voix grave. Percy aussi le sait. Et MacGonagall également.

- Et tu as des preuves ? demanda Fred un sourcil haussé.

J'abaissai ma baguette pour finalement la ranger. Nous n'en avions aucune, c'était la vérité.

- Ne vous en prenez plus jamais à un préfet. Pas plus qu'à votre frère aîné. C'est compris ?

Ma menace le fit sourire.

- Et sinon, tu feras quoi ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ce fut à mon tour de me fendre d'un sourire satisfait.

- Facile, ai-je claironné. J'ai un hibou prêt à être envoyé à n'importe quel moment à une certaine… _Mrs Weasley_. Vous connaissez ?

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules et me tournèrent le dos. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur réponse. Entre nous, un accord tacite venait d'être passé.

**oOo**

**9 novembre – Dans mon dortoir**

J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Pour la première fois de l'année, je reviens d'une patrouille où il ne s'est absolument rien passé. Et je ne me suis même pas ennuyée ! Percy et moi avons beaucoup discuté.

De ce que sa mère pourrait faire à ces deux jeunes frères notamment.

_Note pour plus tard : songer à élever une statue à la gloire de Molly Weasley_

Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. En même temps, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Les pipelettes s'en donnent suffisamment à cœur joie…

**oOo**

**12 novembre – Dans le cachot de Potions**

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il a fallu qu'il y fasse allusion. Un crétin fait exploser un pot de poudre de corne d'aurochs et qui est ce qu'on envoie tout naturellement chercher un balai ?

Ce type doit affreusement s'ennuyer. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons.

**oOo**

**18 novembre – Dans le stade de Quidditch **

Je déteste le Quidditch.

Sérieusement, comment peut-on s'extasier et devenir totalement dingue pour des gens qui se passent une baballe montés sur des balais ? Ce n'est pas réducteur ! C'est ce que le Quidditch est ! Je connais certains allumés à ce niveau-là et je peux affirmer que plus pathétique, y a pas !

Sérieusement, le Quidditch, un sport crédible ?

Non…

Le foot, ça, c'est du sport ! Et du vrai !

Bien sûr, comme je tiens à ma vie, je ne le crie pas sur les toits. D'ailleurs, les gens sont persuadés du contraire !

Il faut dire que je ne manque aucun match. Pas parce que ça m'intéresse. Non, loin de là ! C'est juste que c'est la seule activité qu'on nous propose pour occuper nos samedis après-midi. Donc j'en suis réduite à ce choix : aller au stade ou rester à la Tour avec les Nez-dans-les-Bouquins. Et ceux là, ils sont vraiment flippants.

Et puis il y a ce problème de chants de supporters. La plupart sont issus des stades de foot anglais ! En même temps, la créativité est certainement la seule chose que l'on ne peut pas leur retirer. Et comme notre maison est en bleu, nous avons bien sûr adapté ceux de Chelsea…

Il est, comment dire, impossible pour moi de résister à un chant de Chelsea. Je suis irlandaise, je sais. Mais je suis aussi supportrice de Chelsea. Et je l'assume…

En fait, officiellement, je supporte seulement Damien Duff !

Donc difficile de faire comprendre que le Quidditch m'est égal si je commence à hurler dès que ma tribune se met à entonner « Blue Day ».

Mais bon, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de risques que ça arrive. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard que nous sommes descendus voir.

Vu qu'en plus il fait froid, je sens que si Dubois et Flint n'en viennent pas rapidement à s'étriper et à faire jaillir le sang, je suis partie pour mourir de froid et d'ennui.

**Une heure après – Sur le chemin du château**

Ha ha ha ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce match était tout simplement excellent.

Le début était soporifique, comme je m'y attendais. Heureusement que les supporters de Gryffondor ne s'étaient pas installés trop loin, leurs cris m'ont maintenue éveillée.

Mais au bout de 10 minutes, Potter a commencé à lutter avec son balai. Je n'ai pas bien compris quelle sorte de danse il s'agissait. Mais le résultat était spectaculaire… et surtout ridicule.

On m'a même reproché de me foutre de lui. Il y a vraiment des crétins dans cette école. Comme si l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard allaient laisser Potter s'écraser par terre comme une crêpe… J'ai vu Flitwick faire léviter un piano ! Ce n'est pas Potter et son physique de haricot qui vont lui faire peur.

Mais je dois reconnaître que le meilleur était à la fin. Potter (un festival à lui tout seul) a avalé le Vif d'Or… et il l'a dégobillé devant toute l'école ! C'était écœurant…

Les Serpentards ont failli en mourir. Le stade a été envahi et les deux Capitaines se sont mis à hurler… Une pagaille indescriptible. Digne d'un Peeves des grands jours…

D'ailleurs, je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent encore y être !

Le Quidditch est _vraiment_ un sport de crétin…

**Pendant une patrouille – Dans la salle des Trophées**

Percy ne partage visiblement pas mon avis sur le Quidditch. Ni sur l'hilarante prestation de Potter. M'étonne pas du tout de lui…

Pourtant, rien que d'y repenser me fait ricaner.

Non, lui est plutôt fier de ce qui s'est passé et heureux du résultat obtenu.

Je suppose que le fait qu'il partage son dortoir avec Olivier Dubois n'était pas étranger à cela.

**oOo**

**24 novembre – Dans la Salle Commune**

Je viens de dire devant l'ensemble de mes camarades que Percy Weasley était un garçon amusant et gentil.

…

Merlin, est-ce que je le pense sincèrement ??

…

La honte.

**oOo**

**25 novembre – Dans le stade de Quidditch**

Et là, on ne rigole plus !

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Serdaigle affronte Poufsouffle…

En fait, si. C'est marrant aussi. Mais dans un autre genre. Sûrement le fait d'affronter Poufsouffle…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'essayer de me tenir et de ne pas chanter.

J'ai une réputation de non-fan de Quidditch à tenter de me créer moi !

**Quelques secondes après le coup d'envoi – Parmi les supporters de Serdaigle**

_We've waited so long_

_But we'd wait for ever_

_Our blood is blue and_

_We will leave you never_

_And when we'll make it_

_It'll be together, oh oh oh_

L'histoire retiendra que je n'ai absolument aucune volonté.

**oOo**

**30 novembre – Dans mon lit**

NOM DE ZEUS…

**Pendant le petit-déjeuner – Dans la Grande Salle**

J'ai fait un rêve tout simplement _traumatisant_. Je crois que…

Non, je n'ose même pas y repenser.

…

J'ai un ENORME problème !

**Plus tard – A la sortie du cours de Potions**

Ok, avec cette note, j'ai à présent deux ENORMES problèmes.

**Pendant le déjeuner – Quelque part au-dessus de mon assiette de râgout fumant**

Comment j'ai pu faire mon compte ?

**Quelques heures plus tard – Dans la classe du Professeur Binns**

J'ai rêvé de Percy Weasley…

C'est terrible.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y a pire.

J'ai rêvé qu'on… on était en train de…

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire.

**Après le dîner – Salle de bain des préfets**

Je crois que je commence à ressentir de l'attirance pour Percy.

Voilà, c'est dit.

…

Et maintenant, je vais profiter de ce bain moussant pour me noyer.

**oOo**

**1er décembre – Dans mon dortoir**

Non, je ne suis finalement pas morte.

Et oui, j'ai encore mon ENORME problème.

J'ai une patrouille avec lui demain soir.

…

Je veux mourir.

**oOo**

**2 décembre – De retour dans la Salle Commune**

Mon objectif était de ne pas le regarder une seule fois de la soirée et de ne répondre à ses questions que par des mots monosyllabiques et des onomatopées appropriées.

Je m'en sortais plus qu'honorablement jusqu'à ce qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Il s'est donc arrêté, s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé si tout allait bien.

J'aurais parfaitement pu répondre par un simple « oui ». Nous nous serions remis à marcher et j'aurais tranquillement pu continuer à déprimer.

Mais non !

Il a fallu qu'il ait l'air sincèrement inquiet par mon air absent et mon mutisme soudain ! A croire que d'habitude, je passe mon temps à jacasser.

Evidemment, j'ai fini par lever les yeux vers lui.

Evidemment, repensant à cet horrible et infâme cauchemar, j'ai rougi.

Tout simplement affligeant.

Surtout que je suis brune moi. Quand je rougis, on ne voit que ça ! Lui, comme il est roux, quand il rougit, on ne le voit presque pas. Ça fait ton sur ton !

Résultat, maintenant, je me sens totalement nulle.

…

Et je ne parle même pas de l'espèce de dialecte babillant et bégayant par lequel j'ai tenté une réponse.

**oOo**

**6 décembre – Dans la Grande Salle pour la livraison du courrier**

L'avantage, c'est que dans deux semaines, c'est Noël. Ce qui veut dire retour chez papa et maman.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette perspective puisse me faire plaisir.

Mais qui dit maison, dit pas de Percy.

Et qui dit pas de Percy, dit… _pas de Percy_ !

Entre deux maux, il paraît qu'on doit choisir le moindre. Choix cornélien entre une réunion familiale de deux semaines ou un questionnement perpétuel sur la nature des mes sentiments à l'égard de Percy

**Quelques instants plus tard – Même lieu**

Que ce soit clair, je ne nourris aucun sentiment à l'égard de Percy !

_Note pour plus tard : se renseigner sur l'efficacité de l'autosuggestion_

**oOo**

**10 décembre – Dans la Grande Salle**

Flitwick est resté accroché au sapin…

Ah la la, j'en ai encore mal aux côtes.

Hagrid n'aurait pas dû lui laisser placer l'étoile.

Ce doit être sa nature d'elfe qui reprend le dessus à l'approche des fêtes

**oOo**

**15 décembre – Dans le parc**

A noter que cela va faire dix jours que je n'ai pas parlé de Tu-Sais-Qui !

Enfin, pas le vrai Tu-Sais-Qui. L'autre…

_Note pour plus tard : trouver un autre nom de code pour Tu-Sais-Qui mais l'autre_

**10 minutes plus tard- Les pieds dans la neige**

J'ai trouvé : « Belette à lunettes »

L'ennui, c'est ce que ce serait presque mignon comme surnom…

Eurk. Je ne vais pas non plus commencer à le trouver mignon.

**oOo**

**17 décembre – Dans les escaliers du Hall**

L'univers me hait.

Il vient de me l'avouer par la lettre que je tiens entre mes mains.

Mes parents partent en voyage le lendemain de Noël.

Et je n'en fais pas partie.

D'un côté, ils emmènent Grand-mère et la tortue, c'est déjà bien. Mais leur fille chérie, elle peut toujours rêver.

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, je me voyais mal rester seule à la maison alors qu'ils iraient tous à la Messe de Minuit. En fait, je m'y voyais parfaitement. Ce que je ne sentais pas, c'était la discussion avec mes géniteurs qui précéderaient leur départ.

_Oui, tu comprends Pénélope, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'église. Surtout ce soir… Tout le village sera là et il serait mal venu qu'ils découvrent la vérité sur ta… enfin, sur ce que tu es._

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils craignent que les gens pensent que je puisse être gay… Mais non, je suis juste une sorcière. Et comme le prouve mon ENORME problème, je ressens quelque chose pour les hommes. Bizarres, certes, mais ça reste techniquement des hommes.

**Plus tard – Dans le Bureau de Flitwick**

Flitwick essaie de me remonter le moral. Selon lui, rester à Poudlard pour Noël est toujours une expérience _intéressante_.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui me gêne vraiment. Ce n'est pas de ne pas voir mes parents. C'est de prendre le risque de croiser (et donc penser) à la belette à lunettes.

…

Au fait, pourquoi il a choisi l'adjectif « _intéressant_ » ?

Je commence à le connaître, ça doit cacher quelque chose.

**5 minutes après – Devant la porte du bureau de Flitwick**

Je rêve !

Il a profité de m'avoir sous la main pour me refiler les patrouilles du 24 et du 31 !

Bonjour la compassion limitée !

A tous les coups, il m'a vu éclater de rire quand il s'est retrouvé suspendu au sapin. Oui, ça doit être sa façon de me le faire payer…

Y a plutôt intérêt à ce que je ne tombe pas avec un certain préfet.

**Après les cours – Bureau des Préfets**

Après vérification sur le planning dans le bureau des Préfets, nous serons 4 à rester durant les vacances. Weasley, un Poufsouffle en 5ème année, un Serpentard super mignon en 7ème année et moi.

Autant dire que je peux encore échapper au pire.

Reste à joindre mes deux collègues pour faire un échange.

Finalement, l'univers me laisse peut-être une chance.

**Dans la soirée – Dans la Salle Commune**

Non, l'univers confirme, il me hait.

Aucun préfet n'a voulu échanger de tour avec moi. Parce que selon eux, Percy Weasley est barbant. Evidemment, je leur ai dit qu'ils se trompaient, qu'il fallait lui laisser une chance, que moi aussi, au début, c'est ce que je pensais. J'ai pris sa défense quoi !

- Mais pourquoi tu veux changer de partenaire dans ce cas-là ?

Essaie donc de répondre à ça quand tu as pendant 5 minutes vanter les mérites de la personne et sans avouer que tu as peur de craquer pour elle.

Résultat des courses, pas moyen de changer.

Je suis officiellement condamnée à passer la veille de Noël et la Saint-Sylvestre en compagnie de Perceval Ignatus Weasley

**oOo**

**21 décembre – Sur le perron**

Ça y est ! Les autres élèves s'en vont. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une trentaine à hanter Poudlard.

Mince, avec la visite de la famille de la Dame Grise et les anciens copains de séminaire du Moine Gras, les vivants sont désormais en minorité…

Et ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.

**Dans la nuit – Dans mon lit**

L'avantage de rester durant les vacances de Noël est d'avoir le dortoir pour moi toute seule. Pas un bruit, pas une fille gardant sa chandelle allumée la moitié de la nuit.

Et plus de ronflements sonores et vrombissants. J'adore Faye et je reconnais que durant l'été, ça m'avait manqué. Mais au bout de quatre mois, je commençais vraiment à saturer.

L'autre avantage non négligeable, c'est que mes camarades ne sont pas là pour m'agacer avec leurs remarques sur la Belette à lunettes à chaque fois que je sors patrouiller avec lui. Je sais bien qu'à la base, les premières fois, c'est moi qui avais commencé. Mais bon, j'ai changé depuis. Eux, en revanche, ne semblent pas s'en lasser.

Dans ces cas là, soit je rougis, soit je prends sa défense. Dans les deux cas, c'est vraiment très, _très_ embarrassant.

**oOo**

**24 décembre – Dans la Grande Salle**

Qu'on ne me parle plus de nourriture pour les 5 mois à venir…

Je suis un goinfre…

Mais je suis tout de même parvenue à bout de cette dinde géante. A voir la taille de la bête, elle devait bien venir direct du paléolithique !

L'ennui, c'est qu'il va me falloir des pinces à présent pour retirer ce pantalon.

Mais finalement, la patrouille tant redoutée me servira au moins à éliminer. Surtout que c'est pour compenser le stress que j'ai autant mangé.

**Une heure après – Dans un des couloirs de l'aile Nord**

- Le repas était vraiment délicieux ce soir !

Génial, pour lancer la conversation, il avait fallu qu'il attaque par ça.

- Percy, soit gentil, ai-je marmonné. Ne me parle pas de nourriture. Je crois que j'ai trop mangé…

Il me lança un regard en coin et esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai vu ça…

Et deux bonnes raisons de rougir.

- Ça fait plaisir d'enfin voir une fille qui a bonne appétit, ajouta-t-il précipitamment remarquant mon malaise. Et je dois dire que tu m'as bluffée. Cette dinde était tout simplement titanesque !

Ma gêne fut alors remplacée par un immense sentiment de fierté. Pour une fois, je n'avais plus à cacher ma qualité d'estomac sur pattes.

- Disons que j'ai pris des forces au cas où tes frères aient à nouveau envie d'inventer une nouvelle fête. Comme ça, si on se retrouve encore enfermés, j'aurais fait des réserves.

Il se mit à rire et plaça ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je ne pense pas que nous aurons quelque chose à craindre de ces deux là, avoua-t-il doucement. Depuis Hallotwins, ils semblent vraiment s'être calmés…

Je fis de gros efforts pour cacher mon sourire triomphant et prit un air que j'espérais naturellement étonné.

- C'est vrai ? ai-je demandé un sourcil haussé.

Percy hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Le spectre de Mrs Weasley venait certainement de nous sauver la soirée.

- Donc au pire, soupira-t-il, nous aurons simplement à craindre une course-poursuite avec le Père Noël…

Et là, j'ai prié pour que Dumbledore n'ait pas l'idée de se déguiser cette nuit, juste pour plaisanter…

- Tu sais quoi Percy ? ai-je fini par déclarer. Je te le laisse. Je crois qu'après ce que j'ai mangé, il vaut mieux que j'évite de me retrouver bloquée dans un conduit de cheminée.

Sa bonne éducation exigea qu'il démente avec véhémence mais à l'instant où il se tourna vers moi, il fut incapable de prononcer un mot.

Et je me demande si je ne devrais pas mal le prendre. Qui ne dit mot, consent, non ?

**Quelques secondes plus tard – Trois mètres plus loin**

Nooooooon ! C'est parce qu'il me matait qu'il n'a rien dit…

Enfin, je crois.

En tous cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi ces oreilles sont devenues écarlates aussi vite !

Il a voulu démentir mais en baissant les yeux vers… d'ailleurs, je sais pas vers quoi, bref, il a dû voir quelque chose qui l'a troublé…

Je n'y crois pas, je fais de l'effet à Percy Weasley.

…

Est-ce que je dois m'en réjouir ?

**Encore quelques secondes plus tard – Toujours dans le même couloir**

Est-ce bien la peine d'en rougir à mon tour ?

On a l'air fin comme ça.

**Trois heures après – Dans le Hall**

- Bon, finalement, ça été plutôt tranquille, hein ? me lança Percy une fois descendue de la dernière marche.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Le tour complet du château venait d'être fait. Notre mission remplie, il ne nous restait plus qu'à aller nous coucher. Après l'incident de l'éventuel matage, la glace, épaisse comme la banquise, avait été assez dure à briser. Il avait fallu pour cela ni plus ni moins qu'une rencontre fortuite avec un Dumbledore déguisé en Père Noël (non, mais quel âge il a ?) et pour que nous puissions recommencer à discuter.

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut aller se coucher maintenant, ai-je dit en bâillant.

Mes paupières commençaient à s'alourdir et ma digestion m'épuisait littéralement. Je n'avais qu'une envie depuis une vingtaine de minutes, m'appuyer contre un mur et roupiller.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa galamment la Belette à lunettes.

La fatigue me permit de ne pas perdre mes moyens. C'est donc avec un teint tout à fait normal et une voix assurée que j'ai pu poliment décliner son offre.

- Attends Pénélope.

Surprise, je m'arrêtai sur le haut de la cinquième marche et me tournai vers lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé en redescendant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

Il leva la main pour me faire signe d'attendre. Quelques instants après, l'horloge du Hall se mit à sonner. 12 coups…

- Joyeux Noël ! fit-il gaiement.

Un éclat de rire surpris m'échappe. Effectivement, il était minuit passé.

- Joyeux Noël, Percy, ai-je répondu doucement.

Il se mit à farfouiller sa poche, à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'emballer. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira.

Stupéfaite, les yeux ronds et la mâchoire menaçant de se décrocher, je l'ai vu tendre la main vers moi. Il m'attrapa le poignet et y accrocha un petit bracelet de perles en pierres translucides, bleues et rondes.

- Percy ! ai-je protesté le visage en feu. Il ne fallait pas !

Ma gêne le fit éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je l'avais trouvé un jour dans un couloir, je me suis dit qu'il te plairait.

- Oh, et donc tu l'as ramassé pour me l'offrir ? ai-je dit faussement émue. C'est tellement _gentil_ de ta part !

Mon sarcasme m'aida à peine à reprendre contenance. Il avait raison, cette babiole, même trouvée, me plaisait assez. Sachant que nous aurions à patrouiller le 24 décembre, il avait pris la peine de me trouver un cadeau. Moi, pendant ce temps-là, j'avais à tout prix cherché à l'éviter. Quelle nouille je faisais.

- Tu sais, ai-je avoué. Je n'ai pas de…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu m'offres quelque chose ou que quoi ce soit dans le genre. Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai juste trouvé. Donc…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je ne le croyais pas. Ou peut-être n'avais-je pas envie de le croire. Toujours est-il que le résultat était le même.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, ai-je signalé avec un sourire. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai pas ton cadeau _ici_. J'ai dû le laisser quelque part.

Il eut l'air sincèrement étonné.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Laisse-moi deux secondes et je vais le chercher.

J'ai alors descendu les dernières marches et suis sortie par le couloir à côté du sablier des Serpentards.

Il ne me restait plus à présent qu'à trouver quelque chose à lui offrir.

**Deux minutes après – Dans la Salle des Trophées**

Ok, ça fera l'affaire…

**Même laps de temps après – De retour dans le Hall**

La tête qu'il fait est impayable. Il a regardé la coupe que je lui ai remise dans tous les sens et il n'a toujours pas l'air de savoir quoi en penser.

- Mais, finit-il par demander embarrassé, Pénélope, qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je me suis fendue d'un large sourire.

- Le Graal, Perceval, le Graal…

Il resta un instant à me dévisager avant de laisser échapper un sourire amusé.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai bien fait de te l'offrir, ai-je signalé navrée. Autant que tu t'entraînes dès maintenant à le reconnaître.

Je n'ai pas réussi à définir le regard qu'il m'a envoyé. Toujours est-il qu'il a fini par sourire et par apprécier.

- « _Ceci est le Graal Percy, souviens-toi en_ », fit-il, lisant la petite plaque située sur le socle de la coupe. Oui, je vois que tu avais pensé à tout !

Mine de rien, être une tronche en Métamorphose peut vous sortir de bien des mauvais pas. Comme en gravant une nouvelle inscription dans l'or d'une Coupe volée. Mais bon, je pense que le dénommé Tiberius Odgen ne m'en voudra pas. Après tout, c'est pour la bonne cause !

Je n'ai qu'à voir le sourire de Percy pour m'en assuré.

**oOo**

**25 décembre – Dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner**

Je comprends comment Mrs Weasley maintient son emprise sur ses fils.

Ses pulls en laine ont de quoi vous traumatiser…

**oOo**

**27 décembre – A une fenêtre dans la Salle Commune**

Je passe mon temps à jouer avec le bracelet que Percy m'a offert. C'était inattendu de sa part. Et très gentil.

Ça me fait tout bizarre.

Il y a des choses que j'ai l'impression de comprendre désormais mais auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de penser.

**15 minutes après –Toujours à la fenêtre**

Ha ha ! Je savais que ça arriverait !

Un groupe de Serpentard vient de s'aventurer sur une plaque de verglas.

Ils ont dû se faire très, très mal…

C'est nul, mais qu'est ce que ça peut me faire marrer… Faut d'ailleurs que j'arrête de rire seule parce que les deux autres Serdaigles dans la Salle Commune vont finir par se poser des questions.

Il faut parfois un rien pour vous égailler une journée !

**oOo**

**29 décembre – Dans un bon bain**

Il faut vraiment que je pense à venir faire mes devoirs dans cette baignoire. Je crois que la vapeur me donne des éclairs de lucidité. Ou c'est peut-être le mélange de savons que j'ai utilisé.

Bref, je crois que j'ai compris ce qui clochait avec la Belette à lunettes.

Je sais que c'est nul, bizarre, pas naturel mais j'ai l'impression que j'en pince vraiment pour lui…

Ouais, tu parles d'une déception. Moi qui rêvais de sortir avec un mec parfait…

**Un peu plus tard – Même lieu, même bonheur**

Il faudrait quand même qu'on m'explique comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de Percy Weasley ?

Qu'est ce que je peux bien lui trouver ?

Il est grand, plutôt maigre et il porte des lunettes (ok, ce n'est pas génial comme critère de beauté). Charismatique et sexy sont bien les derniers adjectifs qui me viendraient à l'idée pour parler de lui.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il lui arrive d'être drôle. Souvent malgré lui… Et puis il est touchant par certains côtés. Mais est-ce que mon côté Saint-bernard doit vraiment décider des personnes pour lesquelles je devrais craquer ? Il ne pouvait pas s'arranger pour que je m'intéresse à une âme torturée un peu mieux empaquetée ?

Percy est tellement différent des garçons devant lesquels j'ai pu ou je pourrais me pâmer. C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est si douloureux à admettre…

**oOo**

**31 décembre – Dans les escaliers du 3ème étage**

Adorable petit Peeves qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me jeter de boulettes de papier imbibées d'encre pour fêter l'arrivée de la nouvelles année.

J'adore le nouveau côté dalmatien de mes vêtements. Et je crois d'ailleurs que j'en ai même sur le nez. Je vais avoir l'air fine quand Percy va arriver.

Bientôt 21 heures… Pas le temps d'aller me changer ou me nettoyer.

**21 heures précises – Devant la statue de Ulrich le Ventru**

J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas été la seule que Peeves a croisé ce soir…

**Dix minutes après – Dans un couloir**

Si j'en crois Percy, nos deux autres collègues préfets vont patrouiller ce soir. Du coup, notre parcours se limitera aux trois premiers étages et aux cachots.

Ce qui veut aussi dire que nous aurons vraisemblablement terminé bien avant minuit…

Ce qui répond à la question que je ne cessais de me poser « dois-je oui ou non l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter la bonne année ? »

Je me sens plutôt soulagée…

Enfin, je crois.

**22h45 (j'ai vérifié) – Devant le tableau de Boule-de-Billard**

- Déjà de retour ?

Foutu Boule-de-Billard ! Je hais la personne qui a un jour décidé de donner la parole aux tableaux.

- Oui, et alors ? ai-je grogné en me tournant vers lui.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et haussa ostensiblement les épaules. Je me tournai alors vers Percy, un air désolé.

- La Grosse Dame est pareille, confia-t-il amusé. Je n'ose même pas penser au savon qu'elle me passera quand je rentrerai… Surtout si elle a commencé à « fêter » la nouvelle année comme il se doit…

Je me suis mordillée la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire alors que Boule-de-Billard, décidément de charmante humeur, commençait à grogner tout ce qu'il savait sur l'importance du rôle d'un gardien de portrait. L'heure était venue de se séparer mais je ne savais pas comment procéder. Percy ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger. Visiblement, il venait de se prendre dans ses pensées.

- Puisqu'on repart sur une nouvelle année, finit-il par déclarer, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer…

Un petit « Oh » de surprise m'échappa. D'un geste de la tête, je lui fis signe de continuer.

- Il faut que tu me pardonnes. Je t'ai mal jugé, avoua-t-il un peu embarrassé.

- Ah bon ? ai-je grimacé.

- Oui, je te voyais comme un Serdaigle bougonne qui passait son temps à râler…

Je ressentis alors un petit pincement au cœur. C'est souvent l'ennui avec les choses vraies.

- Oh, fis-je un peu déçue.

- Ce qui est la vérité, signala Percy un sourcil haussé.

Un grognement m'échappa. Il se fendit d'un sourire et d'un soupir.

- Mais finalement, ça me plaît !

Partagée entre la stupeur et la gêne, je ne sus quelle position adoptée. Il venait de me traiter de râleuse professionnelle. Certes, ce n'était pas faux, mais était-ce bien la peine de me le signaler ? En même temps, cela semblait lui plaire… Bizarre, d'ailleurs. Finalement, ce garçon n'a pas des goûts très sains…

A ne pas savoir comment réagir, j'ai fini par faire ce que je fais de mieux dans ces cas-là : l'imitation de la truite déshydratée. Par chance, un raclement de gorge sonore dans mon dos me permit de me soustraire à son regard.

- Bon alors ? Vous rentrez ou vous allez continuer à papoter ? fit-il agacé.

- Fiat lux, ai-je marmonné.

Le tableau s'ouvrit alors. Je fis demi-tour pour me tourner vers Weasley et réalisa qu'il venait de prendre ce geste comme une invitation au départ. Sentant qu'il allait prendre congé, je le devançai.

- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, ai-je déclaré à voix basse, je crois qu'il y a deux trois petites choses que je dois t'avouer…

**Quelques instant après le douzième coup de minuit – De l'autre côté du tableau de Boule-de-Billard**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Nous sommes restés plus d'une heure à discuter dans le couloir. Je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsque les coups de minuit ont retenti. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je lui ai souhaité bonne année (normal) et puis je me suis avancée vers lui, me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds et l'ai embrassée.

Sur la joue attention ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à… A avoir le courage de faire plus, en vérité.

Je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement dû à Cendrillon.

Je me suis ensuite réfugiée dans ma Salle Commune sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Le sol s'est légèrement mis à tanguer sous mes pieds et je me suis appuyée contre la porte le temps que ça passe.

- Est-ce qu'il est parti ? ai-je demandé, l'oreille collée au tableau.

- Pourquoi je vous le dirai ? rétorqua Boule-de-Billard, visiblement énervé. Vous avez laissé mon tableau ouvert pendant plus d'une heure.

- _S'il vous plaît_ ! l'ai-je supplié.

Il marmonna un juron et finit pas céder.

- Oui, il est parti…

- Et quelle tête il faisait ?

- La même que vous, je dirais… expliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante. Plus stupide, il faudrait chercher… Affligeant, tout simplement ! Et croyez bien que je compte dès demain faire parts de mes…

Je m'écartai alors du tableau. Boule-de-Billard pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je sentais que ma bonne humeur n'allait pas s'altérer.

Voilà une excellente façon de commencer une année qui s'annonçait être, comme dirait Flitwick, _intéressante_.

* * *

Prochain baiser: "**A very frosty Christmas**"


	7. A very frosty Christmas

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**J'avais une idée à la base pour ce thème mais en relisant le tome 6 (pour les besoins d'une fic, pas pour mon pur plaisir), un passage avec Percy (le seul en fait) m'a faite tiquer et j'ai su que le retour à la maison serait celui-là.

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages et certains faits sont à JKR, tout comme le titre de l'OS qui est en fait celui d'un des chapitres du Prince de Sang-Mêlé (en français "Un Noël glacial). Désolée de l'avoir conservé en anglais mais je le trouvais mieux ainsi.

**Thème du jour:** # 20 - "**Retour à la maison**"

* * *

**A very frosty Christmas**

- Qui cela peut bien être ?

Le grognement de Pénélope arracha à Percy un sourire. Un rien parvenait à l'agacer depuis qu'elle s'était levée et avait entamé le long processus de préparation du déjeuner. Par un étrange effet de balancier et malgré l'enjeu que représentait le premier repas de Noël où ils recevaient, lui faisait preuve d'une étonnante placidité.

Il vit sa fiancée s'écarter de l'énorme dinde qu'elle préparait et s'essuyer les mains pleine de farce sur un torchon en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule murale. Lorsqu'elle l'interrogea du regard, il lui signifia sa totale ignorance par un haussement d'épaules.

- Peut-être tes parents ? tenta-t-il en portant la touche finale à la pyramide de marrons glacés qu'il s'évertuait à bâtir.

Pénélope se vint blottir un instant dans son dos et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ils sont censés arriver dans une demi-heure, soupira-t-elle en tendant la main pour chiper un marron. Et tu sais bien que mes parents n'arrivent _jamais_ en avance…

Une petite tape sur la main réussit à freiner les pulsions gourmandes de la demoiselle. C'est en accompagnant sa sortie de la pièce d'une flopée de menaces qu'il se ferait un plaisir de mettre à exécution si jamais l'intégrité de sa pyramide sucrée venait à être menacée en son absence que Percy se décida à aller ouvrir à leur visiteur mystère.

Il avait beau avoir côtoyé tous les jours depuis des mois la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte, quelques instants lui furent nécessaires à la reconnaître. Ou tout du moins à admettre qu'elle ait pu faire le déplacement jusqu'à chez lui, aujourd'hui.

- Mon… _Monsieur le Ministre_ ? bégaya-t-il surpris.

L'homme à la crinière grisonnante et aux épaules couvertes de neige se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Joyeux Noël, Percy !

Percy ? Ce devait bien être la première fois que le Ministre Scrimgeour l'appelait de la sorte. Peinant à se remettre de sa surprise, il ne vit pas de suite la bouteille de vin que son patron lui tendait.

- Tenez, fit-il avec une étonnante bonne humeur. C'est pour m'excuser de venir vous déranger un matin de Noël…

Par pur réflexe, les yeux de l'assistant s'égarèrent sur l'étique. Il retint avec peine un hoquet de surprise quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un grand cru. Il devait certainement s'agir du cadeau que le ministère offrait à ses employés en fin d'année. En aucun point comparable aux agendas que leur avait offert Fudge tous les ans sous son mandat. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait jamais pris la peine de se déplacer pour les donner en main propre.

Prenant soudainement conscience de son impolitesse, Percy réussit à s'extirper de sa stupeur.

- Je vous en prie, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, vous êtes le bienvenu…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser son supérieur entrer.

- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser de votre manteau, proposa le jeune homme à lunettes en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Percy, répondit le Ministre après s'être éclairci la voix. Je ne peux malheureusement pas trop tarder.

Assurément, s'il rendait visite à tous les gens du Ministère, Scrimgeour n'était pas couché. Se gardant bien de faire oralement cette remarque, Percy lui indiqua la direction du salon et grimaça lorsqu'il vit tomber la neige sur le vieux parquet grinçant. Avec un peu de chance, Pénélope ne s'en apercevrait pas avant un petit moment.

- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit salon. Par un heureux concours de circonstances, la visite de la famille de Pénélope avait forcé les jeunes gens à effectuer un peu de rangement la veille. Ainsi Percy n'eut pas à rougir des factures et des sous-vêtements traînants.

- C'est très joli chez vous, déclara le vieil homme en jetant un regard circulaire depuis le fauteuil où il avait pris place.

Un léger malaise traversa cependant le jeune Weasley. Malgré tous leurs efforts de décoration, le petit appartement était en piteux état. Une nappe cirée au couleur de Noël couvrait la vieille table en formica. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, un minuscule petit sapin avait été déposé pour tenter d'apporter à la pièce une touche festive. Percy était habitué à vivre humblement. Mais il aurait préféré que son supérieur ne découvre pas à quel point. Il réussit cependant à trouver un point positif à cette embarrassante situation. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait bientôt attribué une petite augmentation.

- Merci, répondit Percy en s'efforçant de sourire avant de se tourner vers la cuisine. Pénélope, viens saluer notre invité.

Les mains toujours dans la farce, la jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- _Monsieur le Ministre_ ? s'exclama-t-elle soudainement figée.

Celui-ci se releva et alla à sa rencontre. A défaut de lui serrer la main, il prit un instant son poignet entre ses doigts.

- Ah, fit-il avec un sourire gêné. Je vois que je vous dérange en plein préparatif de Noël…

Connaissant sa moitié, Percy devina à son froncement de sourcils que celle-ci venait de ravaler le sarcasme que face à une autre personne, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lancer. Selon toutes vraisemblances, presque toutes les familles du pays devait se livrer au même rituel le 25 décembre au matin.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle simplement. Peut-on vous offrit quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Mal à l'aise, le Ministre déclina la proposition et regagna le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Très bien, répondit Pénélope intriguée en lançant un regard à son fiancé. Excusez-moi un instant, je reviens.

Un court silence suivit sa sortie du petit salon. Voyant que le Ministre hésitait à se lancer (et quelque part, cela l'inquiétait), Percy fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose au Ministère ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil face à celui de son supérieur.

Scrimgeour le dévisagea longuement avant de sceller sa résolution dans un soupir.

- Ecoutez Percy, je dois être honnête, avoua-t-il à voix basse en se penchant vers lui. Ceci n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie. Je suis venu vous demander un service.

Evidemment. Quelle autre raison aurait pu mener le Ministre ici ? Certainement pas le fait de jouer les Pères Noël en accordant ainsi un peu d'attention aux gens du Ministère…

- Vous voulez dire, ce matin ? répondit Percy les sourcils froncés.

- Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, continua Scrimgeour sans pour le paraître. Mais cela ne peut pas attendre.

L'entrée de Pénélope dans la pièce fit se redresser dans son fauteuil l'homme à la crinière grisonnante et il adressa un sourire à la jeune femme. Celle-ci vint lentement prendre place sur l'accoudoir du siège de son fiancé.

En présence de Pénélope, le Ministre se fit hésitant. Il aurait visiblement préféré continuer à parler seul avec lui. L'enjeu de ce service devait être plus important que Percy ne le pensait puisque le Ministre finit par abandonner ses quelques remords.

- Voilà, déclara-t-il lentement. Vous savez que nous essayons d'entrer en contact avec Potter et que Dumbledore nous en empêcher…

A la simple évocation de Potter et de Dumbledore, Percy sentit son sang déserter lentement la partie supérieure de son corps. Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, Pénélope glissa une main rassurante dans son dos. Tous deux commençaient à entrapercevoir les desseins de l'homme qui leur faisait face.

- Tant qu'il est à Poudlard, reprit le Ministre lentement, nous ne pouvons pas l'approcher, ni le contacter. Mais je viens d'apprendre qu'il se trouvait pour les fêtes chez… _vos parents_.

L'assistant du Ministre se sentit déglutir bruyamment. Pénélope, inquiète, se tourna vers lui et guetta sa réaction, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les coudes sur les accoudoirs, les mains croisées pour leur éviter de trembler, c'est curieusement impassible et le visage fermé que Percy observa le Ministre lui annoncer ce qu'il avait fini par redouter.

- Si je me présente seul chez eux, jamais ils n'accepteront de me laisser lui parler…

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre mais Pénélope fut la plus prompte.

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de faire _ça_ ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

Le Ministre accueillit le reproche d'un hochement de tête.

- Encore une fois, croyez bien que je suis désolé de devoir vous l'imposer mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, répondit-il d'une voix grave. Le ralliement de Potter nous est nécessaire pour la pérennité de notre action et l'apaisement de la population. C'est une chance que nous devons saisir maintenant. C'est la seule que nous ayons…

- _Aujourd'hui_ ? s'indigna Pénélope en sautant sur ses pieds. Mais c'est Noël !

- Je sais, mademoiselle, fit Scrimgeour soudainement glacial. _Justement_.

Les joues rosies, la jeune femme serra les mâchoires et détourna la tête.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai une dinde qui m'attend…

Sans attendre un quelconque signe d'assentiment, elle sortit de la pièce, le menton redressé et la démarche raide.

- Je me rends compte du sacrifice que je vous demande, expliqua le Ministre dans un soupir. Et si je pouvais m'en passer, je n'hésiterais pas. Seulement, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Percy le dévisagea un instant. Non, il n'avait pas idée de ce que retourner là-bas lui coûterait. Depuis presque deux ans, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Avec les fêtes, ce n'est pas simplement ses parents qu'il aurait à affronter. Mais le regard de la fratrie entière… Pourtant, malgré la crainte et la perspective des drames qui assurément se produiraient, quelque chose en lui le poussait à accepter.

- Ce ne sera pas la première chose que je sacrifierai pour la communauté, répondit Percy amer. Quand souhaitez-vous faire cela ?

Soulagé, le visage du Ministre se détendit. Percy découvrit alors qu'avant même d'entrer ici, il était déjà anormalement. S'était-il attendu à un refus ? Peut-être avait-il simplement réellement les remords qu'il prétendait avoir.

- Le plus vite possible, répondit le vieil homme franchement. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que nous partions à l'instant.

Si tôt ? Le cœur de Percy eut un raté. Dans moins de cinq minutes, il pouvait être au Terrier. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se reprendre. Il restait cependant un problème à régler, et non des moindres.

- Permettez que j'en informe Pénélope ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Le Ministre acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Devinant à l'avance la réaction de sa fiancée, il s'arma de courage et prit, d'un pas lourd, la direction de la petite cuisine. Il ferma avec douceur la porte derrière lui. Autant éviter au Ministre disputes et cris.

C'est sans grand étonnement qu'il découvrit sa moitié en train de passer ses nerfs sur la pauvre dinde.

- Tu vas y aller, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix que la colère faisait trembler, sans même le regarder.

Déjà las à la simple idée de la lutte qu'il aurait à mener pour la convaincre, Percy se laissa aller contre la porte d'un placard et hocha la tête. Le souffle de Pénélope trembla lorsqu'elle soupira.

- Il n'a pas le droit de te demander ça, Percy ! s'écria-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Souhaitant éviter tout contact visuel direct, il détourna la tête

- Il le fait. Et j'ai accepté.

- Tu n'as pas à tout sacrifier pour le Ministère, s'énerva-t-elle en venant se planter devant lui pour le forcer à la regarder. Tu as déjà perdu les tiens pour eux. Sans rien avoir en échange ! Si tu acceptes cette fois encore, ils te demanderont toujours plus ! Tu leurs as donné ton temps, ta famille… Qu'est qu'ils te prendront la prochaine fois ?

La colère associée à la fatigue fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle les fit rouler et parvint à les ravaler.

- Je sais tout ça. Penny, je le sais, répondit-il tristement. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Je ne t'approuve pas, Percy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu te feras autant de mal qu'à eux. Tu le regretteras…

Il tendit la main en direction de sa joue, espérant d'une caresse réussir à l'apaiser mais elle se détourna. Percy se la passa finalement sur le visage. Le plus dur restait encore à annoncer.

- Peut-être… soupira-t-il doucement.

- Alors ? Quand est ce que tu pars _en mission_ ? demanda-t-elle froidement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Le Ministre veut qu'on parte à l'instant.

Le souffle coupé, elle se rattrapa instinctivement au meuble le plus proche pour ne pas tomber.

- Mais c'est _Noël_ ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est notre premier Noël. Mes parents sont venus exprès d'Irlande ! Ils seront là dans 20 minutes à présent.

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle ne s'esquiva pas lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de poser une main sur sa joue. Percy esquissa un sourire triste.

- N'oublie pas qu'ils sont toujours en retard, signala-t-il d'une voix douce. Et puis tu sais, j'ai peu de chances de m'attarder là-bas. Je te promets que je serai de retour à temps…

Les yeux de sa fiancée se mirent à briller.

- C'est Noël, Percy, murmura-t-elle. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça à ta mère…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Pénélope. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Tout se passera bien.

Elle se dégagea, s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et lui fit face.

- Non, ça n'ira pas, fit-elle avec un éclat de rire nerveux. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais pourquoi tu as accepté d'y aller. Mais les miracles de Noël n'existent pas, Percy… Détrompes toi si tu penses que le temps a fait son affaire. Tu ne seras pas le bienvenu.

Percy sentit ses mâchoires se serrer. Sa fiancée jeta un regard vers la porte close, derrière laquelle le Ministre attendait.

- Et surtout pas dans ses conditions… fit-elle en l'ouvrant.

Percy baissa le visage et sortit de la pièce. Sa fiancée le rattrapa au dernier moment par le poignet.

- S'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, essaie de ne pas…

Percy ne la laissa pas terminer et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- J'essaierai, promit-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

Pénélope se mordit les lèvres et fit l'effort d'esquisser un maigre sourire. D'un geste de la tête, elle salua le Ministre qui s'était levé et ferma derrière elle la porte de la cuisine.

Sans un mot, Percy alla chercher son manteau et rejoignit Scrimgeour pendant que celui-ci lui expliquait quel prétexte ils allaient devoir utiliser pour justifier leur visite impromptue.

**oOo**

Pénélope avait toujours raison. C'était une chose que Percy avait appris avec les années. Principalement lorsqu'on parlait de sentiments et de sensibilité. Elle savait l'envie inavouable qu'il avait de rentrer chez lui, simplement pour voir comment les choses pouvaient se passer. Elle savait que ce désir avait en partie motivé le fait qu'il ait accepté de suivre le Ministre.

Raisonnable et rationnel dans l'âme, Percy ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose. Il n'y avait même pas eu droit.

Sa mère ne lui avait pas paru si petite dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant, elle avait été incapable de poser sa tête sur son épaule et avait donc détrempé la cravate qu'il avait tenu à mettre.

Il aurait pu se réjouir de l'affection que celle-ci lui démontrait. L'espace d'un instant, il l'avait même fait. Mais quand, par-dessus la tête de sa mère qui pleurait, il vit les regards hostiles des autres Weasleys, il comprit qu'une fois de plus sa fiancée avait dit vrai. Que famille il n'y avait plus et qu'aujourd'hui encore, il n'était pas le bienvenu.

* * *

Prochain baiser: "**Le démon du jeu**"


	8. Le démon du jeu

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Bizarrement, j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS quand, un beau matin vers 4h30, ma vessie m'a obligée à sortir de mon lit. Malheureusement, quand j'ai dû me lever pour aller travailler, la belle inspiration s'était faite la malle. Depuis je lutte pour essayer de retrouver cette idée. Voilà le résultat de mes recherches!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et les faits sont à JKR (et plus précisement trouvable dans _Le prisonnier d'Azkaban_). Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour faire en sorte que leurs blasons soient redorés. Le thème est à la communauté LJ 30 baisers. Je n'ai fait que mélanger le tout.

**Thème du jour:** # 10: "10".

**

* * *

**

- Attention, Pénélope, pas de sabotage ! dit Percy d'un ton amusé tandis qu'elle examinait l'Eclair de Feu. Pénélope et moi, on a fait un pari, expliqua-t-il à l'équipe des Gryffondors. Dix Gallions d'or sur le résultat du match !  
Pénélope reposa l'Eclair de Feu, remercia Harry et retourna à la table des Serdaigle.  
- Harry, débrouille-toi pour gagner, chuchota précipitamment Percy. _Je n'ai pas dix Gallions d'or._ J'arrive, j'arrive, Penny !

_Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_, JKR

* * *

**Le démon du jeu**

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais…

Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres.

- On parie ?

Lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers sa douce et tendre, Percy sut qu'il avait commis une erreur.

En réalité, il le savait depuis un moment. Mais à voir la lueur qui venait d'illuminer ses pupilles et à entendre sa voix réduite à un simple ronronnement tout en étant empreinte de menaces, il eut la certitude que l'erreur, quelle qu'elle fut, ne resterait pas sans conséquences.

- Combien ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Dix…

L'air fier et satisfait de Pénélope lui fit craindre le pire.

- Mornilles ? tenta-t-il.

Un ricanement moqueur échappa à la Serdaigle.

- Gallions ! rectifia-t-elle.

Percy ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté.

- _Dix gallions_ ? fit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu veux que nous parions dix gallions ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés haussa un sourcil.

- C'est marrant, tu me parais nettement moins sûr de toi à présent, ricana-t-elle. Allons Percy, la victoire de ta maison vaut au moins ça, n'est ce pas ?

Le préfet resta un moment à observer la main que sa fiancée lui tendait. Dix gallions ? Même en fouillant dans sa mémoire, c'était une somme qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour possédée. Encore moins aujourd'hui.

Sa sagesse tant réputée aurait dû le faire renoncer. Ce qui aurait forcément fait le triomphe de Pénélope. Et rien que pour cela, il prit le temps d'y songer.

Quand sa petite amie avait affirmé que Serdaigle gagnerait le match du lendemain, dernier match de la saison qui l'opposerait à la maison du Lion, Percy l'avait contredite, sans remord ni pitié. Davies pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, Chang pouvait mettre des fusées à son balai, rien ni personne n'empêcherait Gryffondor de s'imposer. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Outre les observations faites et la certitude qu'il s'était forgé, il partageait son dortoir avec Olivier Dubois depuis sept _longues_ années. Alors pour l'avoir entendu des nuits entières chanter les louanges de son équipe et de son attrapeur, il _savait_ comment ce match se terminerait.

Il fallait bien être un Serpentard (ou dans ce cas précis, un Serdaigle) pour ne pas intégrer cet état de fait.

Pénélope était _justement_ une Serdaigle. Sauf qu'à la différence de ses camarades, elle devait être une des rares à ne pas aimer le Quidditch et à ne pas se soucier du triomphe de sa maison. Si elle venait de provoquer son préfet de petit ami, ce n'était pas non plus par pur esprit de contradiction.

Pénélope était mignonne, drôle, intelligente. Percy savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Mais elle aimait le jeu. Trop pour son bien.

Et pour celui des portefeuilles de son entourage.

Elle n'avait jamais supporté de voir son petit ami suffisant et si sûr de lui. C'était un de ses défauts dont elle ne se lassait pas de se moquer. Si d'habitude, Percy le reconnaissait (à défaut d'être l'homme parfait, il tentait d'être honnête), cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Gryffondor gagnerait, ce n'était rien de plus que la stricte vérité. Il n'avait pas à se reprocher de le proclamer. Même si pour cela, il devait agacer la fille qu'il aimait.

Aussi quand il avait ricané, vexée, Pénélope avait lâché son célèbre « _Ah ouais ?_ ». C'était là que Percy aurait dû se méfier. Il la connaissait. Il savait ce que, chez elle, cette exclamation annonçait. Pourtant, il avait eu la bêtise de répondre « ouais ».

Et avait donc, par ce simple mot, éveillé le démon du jeu qui sommeillait.

- Alors ?

La voix de sa belle le fit sursauter. Tout à ses pensées, il avait oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sans plus hésiter, il scella le pari d'une poignée de main.

Pénélope était joueuse. Percy, lui, était pauvre. Mais si Potter et Dubois faisaient enfin ce pour quoi ils étaient doués, dans 24h, il le serait déjà moins…

**oOo**

La vérité avait fini par éclater. Comme Percy l'avait prévu, selon l'ordre naturel des choses, Gryffondor avait triomphé. La joie de l'instant passé à sautiller comme un dément, le préfet réalisa que même en cas de victoire, c'était vers une seule et unique personne que ses pensées allaient.

Pénélope allait en crever.

Il fit l'effort de se calmer. Pas pour éviter de l'enfoncer. Non, son âme de gentil garçon n'allait pas jusque là. Sa petite amie venait de perdre, de la plus belle des façons. Cette victoire là méritait d'être pleinement savourée. Il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas qu'une quelconque attitude de sa part puisse la détourner de cet état de fait. Aujourd'hui, face à un Percy gentleman, elle n'aurait rien à lui reprocher.

Et cela finirait de l'achever.

D'une démarche qu'il essaya de ne pas rendre trop triomphante, il rejoignit la tribune où les Serdaigles s'étaient regroupés. A son pied, il découvrit Pénélope, visiblement très contrariée. A la différence de ses camarades que la défaite avait anéantis, la colère avait pris, chez elle, le pas sur la tristesse.

Son attitude changea cependant complètement lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et qu'elle le rejoignit. Il n'y avait plus déception, ni rage, ni rancœur sur le visage de la jeune femme. Son regard était anormalement lumineux et son demi-sourire un rien mutin.

Percy ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Si Pénélope était pugnace et maline, il pouvait se vanter de l'être tout autant.

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me donner, déclara-t-il insensible à son petit manège.

Sans le vouloir, il lui avait tendu la perche qu'elle attendait. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle esquissa un sourire coupable et vint nouer ses bras autour du cou du préfet.

- Je… fit-elle d'une voix étonnamment hésitante. Je m'étais dit qu'il existait d'autres moyens de te récompenser.

Bien malgré lui, Percy sentit ses oreilles s'embraser et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de lui proposer de… Le haussement de sourcils des plus suggestifs lui confirma que si, c'était bien ce qu'elle lui proposait.

Alors que la bête au fond de lui hurlait d'accepter sans plus de détails cette offre, le jeune Weasley ne se laissa pas charmer par le chant de ses hormones. Par un étrange miracle, il avait pu continuer à penser et s'était rendu compte que c'était de Pénélope dont il s'agissait.

Il mit fin au baiser dans lequel elle l'avait entraîné et se dégagea avec douceur mais fermeté. Comprenant qu'elle venait de perdre pour la seconde fois de la journée, la Serdaigle reprit son air renfrogné.

- Bien essayé Deauclaire ! fit-il amusé. Mais comme convenu, tu paieras ta dette. Dix gallions et pas une noise de moins ! La victoire de ma maison vaut bien ça… n'est-ce pas ?

Un juron échappa à la préfète et elle rejoignit sans plus de cérémonies ses camarades sur le chemin du château, la tête haute et les poings serrés.

Percy esquissa un sourire attendri en la voyant fulminer ainsi. Quoi qu'on en dise, sa Pénélope était parfaite. Parieuse, mauvaise joueuse… et mauvaise payeuse.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu!

Prochain baiser: "**Pourquoi lui?**"


	9. Pourquoi lui?

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**J'avais un peu de retard concernant ces deux-là! Copie rendue le jour de la dead-line. L'honneur est sauf, même si l'inspiration en a un peu pâti... J'espère que cela vous plaira! Fred et George ont vraiment dû leur compliquer la vie...

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et les faits sont à JKR. Le thème est à la communauté LJ 30 baisers (lien dans mon profil). Je n'ai fait que mélanger le tout. Cet OS est également une réponse à la communauté LJ Pompom Power et son défi "Ma curiosité".

**Thème du jour:** # 4: "**Toi et moi**"

* * *

**Pourquoi lui?**

- Dis donc Pénélope, tu es à Serdaigle, pas vrai ?

La Serdaigle fit mine d'ignorer les deux personnes qui la suivaient depuis quelques minutes désormais et prit les livres que Mrs Pince lui tendait.

- Tu es donc _censée_ être intelligente, n'est-ce pas ?

_Censée ?_

Parvenir à intérioriser son hurlement rageur lui permit de remercier la bibliothécaire et de ne pas abîmer ses livres fraîchement empruntés en cédant à sa subite envie de passer ses nerfs sur les Jumeaux Weasley. Malgré le regard assassin qu'elle leur adressa, ils s'obstinèrent à lui emboîter le pas.

- On se pose la question parce que… Comment dire ? On commet tous des erreurs, hein ?

- Nous les premiers. _Des tas d'erreurs_. Et on les regrette amèrement.

Malgré la certitude qu'elle avait qu'il était plus que capital de ne pas leur prêter attention, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Les deux garçons ne s'en offusquèrent pas et continuèrent leur démonstration.

- Tout le monde peut se tromper… Même le Choixpeau Magique.

- Regarde, Percy en est un bon exem…

La simple évocation du nom de son petit ami avait propulsé sa patience directement à ses limites. Entendre Fred et George parler de leur frère Percy provoquait chez elle une véritable réaction épidermique. Avec eux, il ne s'agissait que de reproches, critiques et moqueries. Pour faire le faire tourner en bourrique, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux. C'était une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Devant son volte-face, les deux Gryffondors eurent un mouvement de recul.

- Mauvais exemple, fit Fred avec un sourire embarrassé.

- Ce qu'on voulait dire, c'est que pour toi, le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé, pas vrai ? ajouta George. Tu es _réellement_ une fille intelligente !

La demoiselle leur réserva un regard noir du plus bel effet. Quels que soient les chemins que ces deux là semblaient prêts à emprunter pour arriver à leur but, elle avait dans l'idée que rien ne pourrait en sortir de bon. Les garçons durent le sentir puisqu'ils tentèrent aussitôt de l'amadouer.

- Penny… Tu permets qu'on t'appelle Penny ? fit l'un d'entre eux avec un sourire amical.

- Non.

- Allons, reprit l'autre sans se laisser démonter. On est de la famille désormais.

- Non.

La réponse avait claqué, sèche, froide et irrévocable.

- Aimable en plus… marmonna Fred en se tournant vers son frère. Maman va _l'adorer_ !

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, grogna Pénélope agacée. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, visiblement hésitants. En tant que représentante de l'ordre dans Poudlard et ses environs, il existait certains détails de leur manière de fonctionner qu'elle se devait de connaître. Simple question de survie lui avait-on affirmé. Jamais Fred et George Weasley n'avaient connu remords et hésitations. Si ces deux là tergiversaient, elle avait tout intérêt à se méfier.

- Oh, une simple question, histoire d'assouvir notre curiosité, finit par déclarer l'un d'entre eux.

La Serdaigle balaya du regard tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. La faible fréquentation du lieu à cette heure de la journée lui fit craindre le pire. Un guet-apens était si vite arrivé. La poutre au-dessus de sa tête semblait bien fixée et si le tapis couvrant les dalles de pierre lui parût légèrement bombé, ce n'était rien à côté des soupçons qu'elle nourrissait désormais à propos de la statue dans l'alcôve derrière elle.

- Il va m'arriver quelque chose si je reste à cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Les visages des frères de Percy s'éclairèrent aussitôt.

- A cet endroit _précis_, tu veux dire ? Hum… Non, je ne crois pas. George ?

Le jeune garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Non, ça ira ! On a encore un petit peu de temps…

La plaisanterie, puisqu'à entendre leur ricanement c'était ce dont il s'agissait, fut loin d'amuser Pénélope.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ? demanda-t-elle lentement, les sourcils froncés.

- Penny ! s'indigna George. Tu es de la famille ! On ne fait pas ça aux membres de la famille !

- Ah oui ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Et Percy ?

- Percy, c'est différent, expliqua Fred avec un grand sourire. Il est _préfet_.

- Et je vous rappelle que moi aussi ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant sur son insigne.

Les deux frères échangèrent un autre regard avant de feindre à la quasi-perfection un air gêné.

- _Oups_, fit l'un d'entre eux en portant la main à sa bouche. Désolé !

- Si nous marchons, tu te sentiras plus rassurée ? compléta le second.

La seule solution qui aurait éventuellement pu la rassurer aurait été que chacun d'eux partent de leur côté. Mais puisque les jumeaux ne semblaient pas prêts à abandonner (et que la perspective de quitter ce couloir aux mille dangers la séduisait), elle finit par accepter.

- Alors ? soupira-t-elle. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- En fait, c'est assez gênant…

-… plus pour nous que pour toi !

- Exactement. Nous savons que tu es une fille intelligente…

- … brillante même ! Ce que nous ne comprenons pas, c'est pourquoi ?

Les sourcils de la Serdaigle se froncèrent. Aussi vexant que ce sous-entendu sur sa capacité de réflexion puisse être, elle eut le pressentiment que ce n'était pas de son intelligence que les deux garçons voulaient réellement parler.

- Pourquoi _quoi_ ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Pourquoi lui ?

Evidemment. Forcément, ils ne pouvaient en avoir qu'après _lui_.

- _Pardon_ ? s'écria-t-elle en se stoppant net et en leur faisant face.

- Pourquoi Percy ? demanda Fred calmement.

- J'avais compris !

Le rouquin se tourna alors vers son frère.

- Tu vois, elle _est_ intelligente.

- Oui mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi, signala-t-il avant d'à nouveau se tourner vers la préfète. Que lui sorte avec toi, ok… Tout le monde le comprend. Mais toi… Tu veux vraiment…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et appela son frère à l'aide d'un regard. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant (comportement décidemment totalement inhabituel pour un de ces deux Weasley), prit une profonde inspiration et finit par se lancer.

- Il te paye, pas vrai ?

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Pénélope pour comprendre de quoi George parlait, d'admettre qu'il ait pu soulever cette éventualité, et plus encore qu'il l'ait fait avec le plus de sérieux qu'il lui était possible de mobiliser.

- _Non, mais ça va pas ? _hurla-t-elle scandalisée.

Ils levèrent les mains en signe de défense.

- C'est lui qui nous l'a dit ! signalèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Percy vous a dit… bafouilla-t-elle sous le choc. Il vous a dit qu'il me payait pour sortir avec lui ?

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. C'était encore pire qu'elle ne le pensait. Ils le pensaient sincèrement. Le regard compatissant (eux, compatissant ?) qu'ils lui adressèrent en était la plus belle preuve.

Prise d'un vertige, la jeune femme se tint un instant la tête entre les mains. Percy était intelligent. S'il avait affirmé ça, c'est qu'il avait une raison. Assurément très mauvaise. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle mourait désormais d'envie de l'entendre.

**oOo**

- Alors comme ça, tu me paies ?

Pénélope avait songé un instant à ne pas rendre sa voix trop sèche. Elle avait bien une idée de ce qui avait pu pousser Percy à ce genre d'aveux. Mais elle était pour l'instant trop vexée pour y parvenir. Sur le pas de la salle de classe où son préfet de petit ami lui avait donné un rendez-vous secret, elle l'observa sursauter en entendant sa voix et pâlir en intégrant les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Pardon ? bégaya-t-il en se levant.

- A ce qu'il paraît, tu me paies pour sortir avec toi, expliqua-t-elle sèchement. J'aimerais que tu me dises pour quoi je passe désormais !

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne parvint qu'à soupirer. Abattu, il se laissa retomber sur le bureau le plus proche.

- Tu as parlé avec Fred et George, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna-t-il sombrement.

La jeune femme ferma derrière elle la porte de la salle de classe et vint s'y adosser.

- Pas de ma propre volonté, répondit-elle. Tu penses bien.

- Pénélope, je suis désolé, sincèrement ! fit Percy en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix !

La Serdaigle se fendit d'un petit rire moqueur.

- Oh, ils t'ont mis le couteau sous la gorge ?

- J'aurais plus de chance que tu me pardonnes si je te répondais « oui », n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il misérablement. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Fred et George me harcèlent depuis plusieurs jours. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi tu avais accepté de sortir avec moi.

- Percy, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Nous n'avons pas à nous justifier !

- Je sais… Mais ils ne l'ont pas accepté. Et comme je refusais qu'ils viennent te faire subir la même chose, j'ai fini par craquer. Visiblement, ajouta-t-il sombrement, ça n'aura pas été d'une grande efficacité.

Pénélope poussa un soupir et vint se planter devant lui. Ne pouvant supporter son regard noir, le Gryffondor finit par baisser les yeux.

- J'ai fini par saisir la première perche qu'ils m'ont lancée, avoua-t-il.

- Même si cela faisait de moi une _prostituée_ ? s'écria Pénélope scandalisée.

- Ils n'ont rien cru d'autre ! se défendit son petit ami. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

Percy n'avait finalement qu'une chose à faire. Une seule petite chose pour être libéré des jugements et des moqueries de ses frères. Pénélope savait qu'il n'oserait certainement jamais. En attendant le jour où il s'affranchirait enfin de sa famille et sa fratrie, tout cela continuerait, malgré ses efforts et sa bonne volonté.

Ce constat fait, la jeune femme sentit sa colère doucement s'apaiser. Le regard de chien battu que son petit ami lui adressa n'était également pas étranger à cela.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime, n'est-ce pas Percy ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Surpris de ne plus l'entendre râler et hurler, il leva un sourcil avant de redresser la tête.

- Oui, bafouilla-t-il. Enfin, je crois.

- Hé bien, répliqua sa petite amie d'un air pincé, tu peux être désormais certain que ce n'est ni pour ton humour, ni pour les excuses que tu peux inventer.

Sa pique arracha à Percy son premier vrai sourire. Pénélope ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Ce garçon doutait trop pour son propre bien.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il encore une fois.

Désormais lasse de le voir s'excuser, elle l'invita à approcher d'un geste de la main. Avec lenteur et douceur, Percy l'embrassa timidement.

- Combien ? demanda Pénélope une fois que leurs visages furent séparés.

- Combien quoi ?

- Combien tu as dis que tu me payais ? répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Simple curiosité ! J'ai toujours eu envie de connaître ma valeur.

Percy esquissa un sourire et attira sa petite amie contre lui.

- Je leur ai dit que je te donnais tout ce que j'avais, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Pénélope se recula et le dévisagea, son visage contractée en une moue déçue.

- Autant dire pas grand-chose, signala-t-elle froidement.

Profondément choqué, Percy parut un instant suffoquer. Lorsque la stupeur laissa place à l'indignation, l'hilarité de sa petite amie n'en fut que redoublée. C'était pour ce genre de choses, ce genre de réactions qu'au fond elle l'aimait.

* * *

Le premier tiers de l'aventure 30 baisers vient de passer!

Prochain baiser: "**Dernier baiser**"


	10. Dernier baiser

**Note importante:  
**_Ce drabble contient des informations pouvant être considérées comme spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows  
Il ne s'agit pas de choses concernant ces deux personnages mais de faits se déroulant dans le monde sorcier. Si JKR avait un peu d'affections pour eux, ça se saurait.  
Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre et que vous ne désirez rien apprendre le concernant, faites demi-tour!_

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Petit drabble venu à la suite de la lecture du chapitre 13, quand je me suis souvenue que Pénélope était fille de moldue.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et les faits sont à JKR. Le thème est à la communauté LJ 30 baisers.

**Thème du jour:** # 16: "**Invincible, sans égal**"

**

* * *

**

**Dernier baiser**

Percy n'avait pas menti. Au fond, elle savait qu'il était sincèrement convaincu de ce qu'il avait dit.

Malheureusement pour eux deux, il se trompait.

Avoir été fidèle, quoi qu'il advienne, au Ministère ne les avait pas protégés.

Menteuse, voleuse, usurpatrice.

Elle avait affronté les insultes sans broncher.

Tout ça, c'était des conneries, elle l'avait toujours dit. Cette _Muggle-Born Registration Commission_. Des conneries.  
Elle avait entendu des tas de choses, pas les meilleures, à ce sujet. Elle avait discuté avec les gens qui, comme elle, avaient été « convoqués ».

Quand elle avait compris ce qui se tramait, elle avait décidé de ne pas les écouter, de ne pas coopérer, préférant mettre à profit ces quelques instants pour repenser à ses parents partis depuis quelques années se mettre à l'abri, à ses amis dans la même merde qu'elle, à Chelsea qui avait emporté la Cup pour la troisième année d'affilée, à Percy absent à cet instant, parce que ces gens lui avaient certainement trouvé des tas de choses à faire. Comme elle, il n'avait pas pu se douter de la manière dont tout ça se terminerait.

Le Ministère leur aurait tout pris. Même sa vie.

Azkaban, jamais elle n'irait. Certainement pas pour ce motif là. _Jamais_, elle ne l'accepterait.

Voir cette grande forme encagoulée se rapprocher avait fait redoubler larmes et tremblements. Un effet naturel des Détraqueurs qu'elle ne put, malgré toute sa volonté, contrôler.

C'était idiot, elle avait toujours cru que Percy lui donnerait son dernier baiser.

* * *

Prochain baiser: "**RSVP**"

(et normalement, le titre ne vous dit pas grand chose...)


	11. RSVP

**Note importante:  
**_Cet OS contient des informations pouvant être considérées comme spoilers de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.  
Si vous n'avez pas lu ce livre et que vous ne désirez rien apprendre le concernant, faites demi-tour!_

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**RSVP est la formule que l'on met habituellement au bas d'une invitation pour inciter les gens à y répondre (Répondez S'il Vous Plaît). Gretna Green est un village sur la frontière écossaisse où durant des siècles des couples considérés comme illégitime ou très jeunes pouvaient se marier sans difficulté devant le forgeron.  
J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans ma participation à la communauté. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et les faits sont à JKR. Le thème est à la communauté LJ 30 baisers.

**Thème du jour:** # 2: "**Nouvelle; lettre**"

* * *

**RSVP**

Déjeuner avec Pénélope était l'une des choses que Percy préférait dans sa journée.

Chaque jour sans exception et avec la ponctualité du plus parfait des fonctionnaires, il quittait le Ministère, fuyant ainsi l'ambiance désormais pesante du lieu qu'il avait tant aimé et écartant toutes possibilités de croiser par inadvertance son père.

Devant Fleury et Bott, leur point de rendez-vous privilégié, il attendait Pénélope, éternellement en retard mais faisant toujours preuve d'une incroyable créativité pour s'en excuser. Selon des habitudes désormais bien rodées, il la voyait arriver en courant, rouge et légèrement échevelée, l'écoutait se justifier avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Quand les ennuis avaient commencé, les journées que Percy passait au Ministère s'étaient douloureusement allongées. Chaque matinée lui paraissait désormais être une éternité et seule la perspective de ce petit moment passé avec sa moitié parvenait à l'aider à survivre jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Enfin réunis, ils rejoignaient un petit pub du quartier, profitaient de chaque instant de leur pause-déjeuner pour ne pas penser au travail qui les attendrait une fois cette heure passée.

Plus qu'à tout autre rituel, Percy y était très attaché. C'était le genre de choses qui l'aidait.

Malheureusement, depuis « la grande nouvelle », son petit moment de plaisir se trouvait gâché par un certain sujet de conversation. Un supplice auquel Pénélope, persuadée d'agir pour son bien, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le soumettre.

A l'approche du grand Jour, son insistance et son ardeur n'en étaient que redoublées.

**oOo**

- Percy…

Pénélope était une femme forte, déterminée pour ne pas dire entêtée. Arguments, contres et répliques acérées étaient ses armes préférées. Elle ne pliait pas, ne flanchait jamais. Percy en avait souvent fait les frais. C'était une chose chez elle qu'il admirait.

Alors, il pouvait affirmer sans hésiter que ce ton exagérément faiblard et suppliant était tout sauf du Pénélope. Pour en être réduite à chercher à l'attendrir et l'amadouer de cette manière, elle devait _vraiment_ être à bout d'idées.

Conscient d'avoir emporté cette bataille et espérant secrètement qu'elle puisse renoncer (même si c'était en vain, il ne lui coûtait pas grand-chose de le faire), Percy ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre ou même de se retourner. Une fois sortis du pub, il n'avait plus à faire semblant de l'écouter.

Depuis qu'on le lui avait annoncé, il avait pris sa décision. Qu'aujourd'hui soit le grand Jour, qu'elle le pourchasse avec ça dans tout le Londres moldu, quitte à gâcher leur pause-déjeuner, n'y changerait rien. Son choix étai fait.

Sans aucune galanterie, il accéléra le pas. Si l'inspiration revenait à sa douce, mieux valait mettre entre eux une distance de sécurité. Pénélope dut alors changer d'allure et trottiner pour le rattraper.

- C'est le mariage de ton frère ! Tu _dois_ y aller ! s'écria-t-elle agacée.

La vitesse avec laquelle il fit volte-face la fit sursauter. Sa surprise ne dura cependant pas, se fondant rapidement en une réelle satisfaction. Percy n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'était retourné, exactement comme elle le désirait.

- Ah oui ? grogna-t-il d'un air mauvais. Dans ce cas, donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'y aller !

L'index sur les lèvres, les yeux en l'air, faussement penseuse, l'ancienne Serdaigle s'accorda le temps de la réflexion.

- Hum… Peut-être parce qu'il t'a invité ! répliqua-t-elle moqueuse.

Consterné par sa plaisanterie, Percy secoua lentement la tête avant de se remettre à marcher. Elle savait comme lui que Bill ne l'avait pas fait. Sa future-femme s'en était chargée.

- Pen', tu sais bien que les choses sont plus compliquées que ça…

Marchant à plus d'un mètre devant elle, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit un reniflement moqueur lui échapper.

- Oui, _je sais_… Je sais parfaitement.

Au ton froid qu'elle avait employé, Percy eut la preuve, si tant est qu'il lui en fallut une, qu'elle s'était vexée. L'empêcher de pâtir de cette situation avait toujours été son objectif premier. Il avait sincèrement pensé y parvenir. L'amertume n'avait cependant pas accepté de le quitter ces deux dernières années, quoi qu'il ait pu faire ou tenter. Elle y avait été mêlée, alors que lui avait tout fait pour l'en préserver. Pénélope savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle était le dommage collatéral dont il aurait à tout prix aimé se passer.

Bloqué à un feu rouge, il attendit qu'elle lui fit face et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser. Perdre ou blesser la seule personne qui le comprenait était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Mais sa douce le prit de vitesse.

- Tout est compliqué, Perce, je le reconnais… Mais ce sera l'occasion pour toi de tout simplifier ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tout retrouvé.

Elle avait raison. Pénélope avait toujours raison. Quelle que soit la situation, elle parvenait à trouver la solution (il n'y avait guère que les numéros du loto à pouvoir encore lui résister). Il s'agissait même de l'occasion rêvée. Percy ne trouva rien à lui opposer. Mais plutôt que de l'admettre, il profita que le feu passe au vert pour traverser et s'esquiver.

- Tu n'auras pas à t'excuser, Percy ! reprit-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite. Tu n'auras même pas à parler à ton père. Ceci dit, ce serait mieux. Mais absolument rien ni personne ne t'y oblige. Félicite Bill, remercie Fleur d'avoir tant insisté, dis bonjour à ta mère. Rien de plus, Percy… Tu n'auras même pas à rester !

La voix de la raison, son surmoi désincarné… Sa Pénélope.

Le monde serait un endroit parfait si on acceptait de l'écouter. Percy réprima un sourire tendre et se tourna vers elle, tentant de rester impassible.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête avec lenteur et lui adressa un regard étonné, surprise qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris.

- Parce que j'ai dû envoyer mes parents à l'étranger pour qu'ils soient en sécurité alors que toute ta famille va se retrouver en première ligne. J'imagine ce que cela fait… avoua-t-elle gravement. C'est le moment Percy ! Tu pourras leur en vouloir toute ta vie, et je te donnerais raison. Mais fais une pause, juste pour aujourd'hui.

- Si tu tiens tant à y aller, tu n'as qu'à…

La jeune femme se fendit d'un ricanement moqueur et l'attrapa par le bras, pressentant une nouvelle échappée.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, crois moi, marmonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je crois que je serais capable de… Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine de me retenir. Mais pour toi, je le ferai. Je leur pardonnerai… un peu. Un court instant.

Percy esquissa un sourire et vint déposer un baiser sur son front. Cela avait du bon d'avoir à ses côtés la voix de la raison. Il se doutait que l'amour avait aussi un rôle là-dedans mais plus qu'autre chose, son soutien parvenait à le rassurer.

- Merci, murmura-t-il. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

- C'est un mariage, Percy ! reprit-elle agacée. Ton frère va s'engager pour toute sa vie. Il a besoin que tu sois là ! Charlie est un gentil garçon, c'est vrai. Mais tu penses que l'on peut confier des alliances à quelqu'un ayant décidé de vivre parmi les dragons ? Mets-toi à sa place, ajouta-t-elle devant ses sourcils froncés. Imagine que ce soit ton cas.

Il haussa les épaules et se remit à marcher.

- Je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place, répondit-il agacé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça…

- Oh… fit-elle d'un air inspiré. Hé bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand les gens s'aiment.

D'un regard par-dessus son épaule, il lui signifia tout le mépris que lui inspirait sa plaisanterie.

- Pénélope, il la connaît depuis un peu plus d'un an ! Et tu vois ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Tu penses _sincèrement_ que ce soit le moment de se marier ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit s'arrêter, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il entendit son pas et qu'elle revint à son niveau, comme si une soudaine idée avait été la cause de son arrêt.

- Imagine que cela t'arrive à toi, dit-elle simplement. Imagine que tu sois tellement pétrifié par ce qui peut arriver que tu demandes à la personne qui partage ta vie depuis quelques années, peut-être quelques mois, de t'épouser. Ça peut se passer, Percy ! A ce moment là, tu ne voudrais pas que ton frère soit là ?

Cela n'avait rien à voir. Percy ne prit ni la peine de se tourner, ni de répondre. Pénélope, aussi sage soit-elle, était humaine. En de très rares occasions, il lui arrivait de se tromper. Cet instant précis était l'une d'entre elles. Ce que Bill faisait était une erreur. Percy n'en démordrait jamais. Son silence ne la découragea pas pour autant.

- Imagine, continua-t-elle en s'écartant de quelques pas pour éviter un groupe de lycéens, qu'en lisant les gros titres de la Gazette chaque matin, tu aies fini par comprendre que ce que tu connaissais aujourd'hui était menacé, que ta vie, aussi pourrie soit-elle, ne pourrait qu'empirer. Tu n'aurais pas envie de ne plus perdre de temps et de saisir l'occasion pour t'engager ? Et crois-moi, tu aurais envie d'avoir tous tes proches avec toi ce jour là…

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la station de métro. Sentant sa délivrance proche, Percy accéléra le pas. Slalomant entre les voyageurs en sens inverse, il s'engagea dans les escaliers menant sous terre.

- Imagine, ajouta Pénélope d'une voix plus forte après avoir interpellé quelqu'un l'ayant bousculé, que tu sois tellement paralysé par ce qui pourrait se passer que tu demandes sur un coup de folie à l'autre de ne plus jamais te quitter et de fonder avec toi un foyer…

L'expression choisie par Pénélope fit naître en lui une idée. Une idée qui pouvait tout expliquer. Malgré un équilibre plus que précaire, il fit volte-face.

- Selon toi, c'est pour ça que Bill a choisi de se marier ? demanda-t-il d'une voix gutturale. Parce qu'elle est _enceinte_ ?

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Pénélope eut un mouvement de recul.

- Et alors ? fit-elle fièrement les sourcils froncés. Ça te gênerait ? Percy, on ne vit plus au XIXème ! Etre enceinte n'est pas un prétexte ! Cela ne prouve pas qu'ils ne s'aiment pas ! Qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu ferais ? Si cela nous arrivait, tu le ferais pour l'éventuel bébé ou pour moi ?

- Je t'en prie, Pénélope, grogna-t-il excédé. Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour que ce genre de choses puisse nous arriver ! Tu as vu dans quelle merde le monde entier se retrouve ? Avoir un bébé maintenant, se marier… Construire dans le risque de tout perdre. Ce n'est pas une idée, c'est la pire des conneries si tu veux mon avis…

A bout de souffle, il s'accorda une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, seconde durant laquelle Pénélope le dévisagea, étrangement blessée.

- Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides, murmura-t-il doucement avant de se détourner.

Elle le retint aussitôt par le bras.

- Et si nous l'étions, tu me le proposerais ? demanda-t-elle gravement.

- Mais Pénélope, je…

Il s'interrompit quand elle le frappa à l'épaule. Prêt à protester, il découvrit à sa grande surprise que, malgré ses efforts, malgré sa mâchoire et ses poings serrés, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, inéluctablement.

- Merde Percy, renifla-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ne me force pas à te le demander.

Sonné et légèrement titubant, il dut descendre d'une marche pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Percy était un garçon intelligent. C'était l'un des rares qualités qu'on ne pouvait pas lui ôter. Malheureusement, il était bien souvent un peu trop lent.

- Tu veux dire que… Tu es… Tu as… Tu… Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

C'était encore plus difficile à dire qu'il n'ait pu l'imaginer. D'un revers de la manche, Pénélope s'essuya sans élégance les yeux et tenta de se draper dans sa dignité, chose que le regard de tous les passants n'aida pas.

- Il y a peut-être une manière plus élégante de le demander, signala-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

- Tu accepterais d'être ma femme ? bafouilla-t-il sentant ses oreilles s'enflammer.

Celle qui avait été sa petite amie depuis ses dernières années à l'école de sorcellerie se fendit alors d'un sourire. Un organe, quelque part dans le corps de Percy, qu'il soupçonna être son cœur, menaça alors de jaillir hors de sa poitrine.

- Non.

Arrêté à mi-chemin, son cœur se contenta de se rompre en mille et un morceaux. Devant son air blessé et ahuri, la demoiselle se mit à rire, d'un éclat franc et sonore.

- J'adorerais Perce… soupira-t-elle en descendant vers lui. Mais je pense que tu as d'abord certaines choses à régler. Avec _eux_ notamment.

Peinant à se remettre de ses émotions, il secoua doucement la tête.

- C'est du chantage ?

- Une supplication, rectifia-t-elle amusée, aussi bizarre que cela puisse te sembler ! Crois moi, je te proposerais volontiers d'aller dès à présent à Gretna Green chez le forgeron et de nous marier sans fête, ni invité… Je le ferais si j'étais certaine que tu n'aurais aucun regret. J'ai bien l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux Percy. Et pour ça…

- Je ne pourrai pas, la coupa-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Loin de s'en formaliser, l'ancienne Serdaigle posa une main rassurante sur la joue de son fiancé.

- Essaie. Vas-y. Garde la tête haute. Souris, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Oh, et optionnellement, colle une trempe à tes frangins. Tu n'auras plus qu'à transplaner pour revenir. Et si tu y tiens _vraiment_, je ferai même l'effort de t'accompagner.

Il l'attira contre lui et lui vola un baiser.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, ça ira, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ce n'est plus bon pour toi désormais de t'énerver. J'y réfléchirai, je te le promets…

Main dans la main, et étrangement apaisés, ils attendirent en silence la rame.

- Oh, et pense à demander quel orchestre ils ont engagé, fit Pénélope avec un sourire quand, une station avant Percy, elle dut descendre. On pourra peut-être s'en inspirer….

- On verra, soupira celui-ci amusé par les stratagèmes qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour le forcer à s'y rendre. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner bosser. A ce soir…

- J'espère plutôt à demain.

**oOo**

Percy n'irait pas à ce mariage. Il le savait. Pénélope n'y avait rien changé. Elle aussi en était consciente. Malgré tout, elle avait tenu à essayer.

C'était encore trop…tôt, frais ? Douloureux ? Percy ne pouvait pas se décider. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il ne _pouvait_ toujours pas remettre les pieds au Terrier. Même pour Bill, pour sa mère ou pour Fleur qui n'y était strictement pour rien.

De retour au bureau, il s'attira de nombreux regards noirs. C'était tout de même un comble alors qu'il jouait depuis deux longues années les renégats qu'on puisse encore lui reprocher d'être un Weasley. Habitué à ces comportements, il n'y prêta pas attention et s'installa à son bureau, position qu'il ne quitterait qu'à la nuit tombée quand son supérieur jugerait bon de le laisser filer.

Au cours de l'après-midi, il surprit une conversation. Rien de bien étonnant puisqu'indésirable et ignoré, plus grand monde ne lui prêtait attention. Les deux employés passant à cet instant devant son emplacement n'avait pas idée de l'erreur qu'ils venaient de faire.

Le Terrier allait être perquisitionné. Le jour d'un mariage… Ecœuré, Percy prétexta un besoin pressant pour s'esquiver. C'était sûrement un signe, l'occasion rêvée d'y aller. Pas de questions. Juste des remerciements. Un moyen de renouer sans que personne ne triomphe. Pénélope avait finalement raison. L'occasion était parfaite. Il le sentait désormais.

Il s'arrêta, se rendant soudainement compte de l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient mené.

Il était une autre chose vraie sur Percy. Le courage avait toujours fait défaut chez lui.

Il tapa alors sur l'épaule du grand sorcier.

- Kingsley ?

Il n'y retournerait jamais.

* * *

Prochain baiser: "**Et si c'était vrai...**"


	12. Et si c'était vrai

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël de la commaunté "Sous le sapin". Puisque l'anonymat vient d'être levé, je peux enfin posté sur ce site ! Ma mission était de répondre à la demande de Semprelibera (que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site) qui désirait "_une jolie fic avec de la romance, de l'humour, de l'espoir... Quelque chose qui fasse Noël... si possible sur les personnages oubliés du fandom_". A cela, elle a ajouté "_de la romance avec Cédric Diggory, pendant Noël mais pas de pairing Cédric/Cho ou Cédric/Fleur_" et tout une série de personnages à caser comme Viktor Krum, Parvati ou Padma Patil ainsi qu'une fille de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle méconnue.  
J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum ces demandes.  
Merci à Ezilda pour avoir été la première lectrice express et avoir essuyé les plâtres de cet OS!

**Petites notes pour aider à la compréhension:**  
**Myron Waigtail** est le chanteur du groupe sorcier les Bizarr's Sisters.  
**Spinster** signifie en anglais "vieille fille". (Merci Bridget !)  
La nuit de la **Guy Fawkes** est célébrée le 5 novembre dans de nombreux pays du Commonwealth. Cette fête commémore l'échec de la tentative de faire sauter le parlement britannique par un groupe mené par Guy Fawkes. Il est d'usage cette nuit là de voir partout des feux d'artifice.  
Le **RITM **est la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique.  
Le **MI-5**, le "Security Service", est le service de renseignement britannique, responsable principale de la sécurité intérieure du Royaume Uni et du contre-espionnage.  
"_**Un chant de Noël**_" (_A_ _Christmas Carol_) est un conte de Charles Dickens. Au cours de la nuit de Noël, un vieillard avare et acariâtre, **Ebenezer Scrooge**, reçoit la visite du fantôme de son associé, **Jacob Marley**, venu le mettre en garde contre son comportement. Scrooge recevra dans la même nuit la visite de trois fantômes, passé, présent et futur, pour lui faire revivre certains moments de sa vie... Enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire!

**Disclaimer:  
**Les personnages, les lieux et les faits sont à JKR. Le thème est à la communauté LJ 30 baisers. Le titre de cet OS est également celui d'un livre de Marc Lévy.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Thème du jour:** # 13: "**Liens**"

* * *

**Et si c'était vrai ?**

Paul Barret était considéré par ses pairs comme le plus idiot des vendeurs de sapins londoniens. Personne d'autre que lui n'osait commencer à vendre ses arbres à peine la mi-novembre arrivée. Ce que tous ignoraient et que Paul, lui, avait parfaitement compris, c'est qu'il y avait bien une clientèle défiant toutes les lois du bon sens et de la botanique pour acheter des sapins, aux troncs coupés, presque trois semaines avant la saison.

Et finalement, quelles que puissent être les raisons qui les poussaient à cet achat, il s'en moquait et appréciait cette entrée d'argent supplémentaire et non négligeable.

A une seule occasion, quand pris de scrupules d'arnaquer de la sorte une petite grand-mère, il s'était risqué à poser la question et n'avait plus jamais réitéré.

Moins cher…

C'était un argument qui se tenait à partir du moment où l'on admettait que le conifère puisse tenir un mois sans eau ni racine. Et comme tout bon vendeur de sapins qui se respecte, c'était un argument qu'il vantait mais qui était moins que certain…

11 £, c'était avantageux… Pour un premier sapin.

Durant le mois de décembre, Paul Barret attendait patiemment que ses premiers clients de l'année reviennent, prêts à acheter, souvent sous la pression des enfants (il n'existait pas de lobbies plus puissants en ces jours de fêtes) un sapin à 18 £, cette fois.

C'est la réflexion qu'il se fit en encaissant la monnaie de la jolie demoiselle qui vint, un soir, lui prendre un petit Hermann au coin de Maze Hill et de Highmore Road. Parce qu'elle était jeune et jolie, plus qu'à cause d'un hypothétique sentiment de culpabilité, il se fendit de quelques conseils pour l'aider à conserver le plus longtemps possible son arbre. Ne se doutant pas du piège dans lequel elle venait d'investir, sa proie se fendit d'un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. La pauvre enfant ignorait ce qui allait se passer.

Paul Barret, lui, ne savait pas encore que son petit jeu venait de se retourner contre lui. Cette jeune femme ne reviendrait plus ici car son sapin tiendrait jusqu'à Noël, et même jusqu'à l'été si elle le décidait.

Comme par magie.

**oOo**

Peu importait l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit à laquelle Pénélope Deauclaire rentrait, elle avait à chaque fois l'heureuse surprise de croiser dans le hall de son immeuble sa voisine, Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée, pétulante septuagénaire dont la réputation de commère n'était plus à faire, en train de pratiquer son jeu favori en compagnie de Mrs Hobberton, la concierge.

Pénélope aurait certainement pu trouver cette coïncidence, chaque jour répétée, plus que suspecte. Si la paranoïa avait été dans sa nature, elle l'aurait fait. Mais le pragmatisme était un trait dominant de sa personnalité, elle parvenait donc sans problème à se raisonner.

Mieux valait une Mrs Spinster en bas en train de cancaner (à son sujet, elle n'en doutait pas, dès qu'elle aurait amorcé sa montée des escaliers) qu'une Mrs Spinster en voisine de palier, cinq étages plus haut, l'oreille collée au mur, l'œil rivé à son judas.

A la différence des autres soirs, l'ancienne étudiante de Serdaigle sut que les deux femmes auraient d'autres choses à critiquer à son sujet que sa vie dissolue (non, elle n'était pas mariée et avait un homme dans sa vie), les heures indues auxquelles elle rentrait ainsi que le raffut qu'elle faisait.

Non, avec un sapin de Noël acheté à la mi-novembre, sa bêtise leur ferait certainement toute la soirée.

Pénélope s'était bizarrement un peu trop avancée. Ce fut tout juste si les deux femmes lui décochèrent un regard lorsqu'elle leur passa à côté. Autant dire qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur un sourire, même forcé, et un hypothétique bonsoir. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les deux vieilles n'avaient pas non plus baissé la voix en la voyant arriver. Aussi quand elle atteignit l'escalier, elle comprit que ce n'était pas des petits jeunes du troisième palier (les seules véritables personnes à la vie dissolue de cet immeuble), des éboueurs qui, une fois de plus, avaient tout renversé ou de la nuit de la Guy Fawkes dont elles bavardaient.

Non, aujourd'hui, Mrs Spinster expliquait à grands renforts de gestes, de mimiques et de petits cris que l'immeuble était hanté.

Pénélope gravit les cinq étages la séparant de son doux foyer en songeant à la santé mentale de sa voisine, visiblement en train de se détériorer et se réjouit qu'affairée à un tel sujet, elle en oublie son émission préférée qu'elle regardait le volume à fond, à cause de ses soi-disant problèmes de surdité.

Aujourd'hui, Pénélope rentrait chez elle fatiguée, épuisée mais étrangement amusée.

Elle ignorait cependant que Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée disait la vérité.

**oOo**

La porte à peine fermée, elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas aller se jeter sur son canapé et de ne plus en bouger de la soirée. Chassant la fatigue et la lassitude à grands coups de volonté, elle traîna son sapin dans un coin du salon, remettant à plus tard le sort de préservation. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à ce crétin de vendeur, persuadé d'être un génie des affaires et de réaliser les ventes du siècle en arnaquant les acheteurs et ne se doutant pas qu'il était la risée et la bonne poire de tout ce que Greenwich et Blackheath, voire d'autres quartiers de Londres, faisaient de sorcier.

A la fenêtre, elle alla récupérer le courrier que les hiboux avaient amené le matin-même. Partie trop tôt ce jour-là, elle avait raté la livraison. La Gazette, qui en ces temps difficiles sautaient sur n'importe quelle occasion pour donner dans la légèreté, avait fait sa une sur les problèmes conjugaux de Myron Wygtail, dont le monde entier s'entêtait à nier les penchants pour des partenaires tout en masculinité.

Une tache grise, image résiduelle due à sa trop longue observation de la photo, apparue au bord de son champ de vision l'arracha à sa contemplation et lui fit ouvrir le journal. Après l'avoir rapidement feuilleté, avec une attention particulière à son horoscope, même si la journée était plus qu'avancée, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié la partie moldue de son courrier. Savoir que seules des factures pourraient l'y attendre et entendre le pas lourd de Mrs Spinster rejoignant le cinquième palier la convainquit de ne plus pointer dehors le bout de son nez. Frottant ses yeux fatigués, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Sortant de son petit frigidaire les restes de la veille, elle maudit ce fichu contrat publicitaire qui, d'ici quelques jours, finirait selon toute vraisemblance par avoir raison de ses rétines. Que le club des Appelby Arrows désire pour fêter sa réussite et promouvoir son image à l'occasion du « Grand Evénement », grâce à un nouveau logo en forme de flèche lumineuse et une nouvelle campagne de communication, était en soi une bonne idée. Que cette flèche, en revanche, non contente d'être simplement illuminée, soit miroitante, étincelante, voire totalement aveuglante, en tant que jury et testeuse désignée d'office, elle était déjà moins pour. Pénélope et deux de ses collaborateurs avaient dû porter des lunettes noires pendant trois jours suite au désastreux essai numéro 9. Et visiblement, le 33 n'était pas non plus encore au point, à en juger par cette tache dans son champ de vision qui ne voulait pas la laisser.

Son repas enfin réchauffé et glissé dans une assiette qu'elle avait sortie du placard à côté, elle tourna les talons et quitta sa cuisine, prête à rejoindre la petite table dans la pièce lui servant de salon et salle à manger.

Ce n'est qu'en s'y installant qu'elle découvrit que la tache grise avait bougé et que, chose plutôt étrange pour une tache, elle était parvenue à prendre forme humaine. Son assiette lui glissa des mains, éclatant en mille morceaux au sol et répandant sur son tapis une bonne portion de viande en sauce.

Ce n'était pas une tache à mieux y regarder. Un fantôme, un vrai, flottait à quelques mètres de là. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant l'écho de sa voix qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de hurler. Le cœur palpitant quelque part au niveau de ses chevilles, les mains tremblantes et légèrement vacillante, elle le vit avec horreur s'approcher d'elle, passant à travers sa petite table et ouvrir la bouche, pour se mettre à parler (ou la phagocyter, comme la partie la moins logique de son esprit venait de le lui suggérer).

- Attendez, je… S'il vous pl… Ecoutez, je m'appelle Cedr… N'ayez pas peur, je n… _Est-ce que vous voulez bien cesser de me lancer des objets ?_

Craignant pour sa vie et ne parvenant pas à se raisonner devant cette soudaine et brutale apparition de l'autre-monde, elle avait cédé à la seule pulsion d'auto-défense qu'elle connaissait et maîtrisait, la plus primitive qu'elle possédait.

Lancer des trucs pour le faire reculer.

Le verre y était passé (et avait par chance rebondi sur le canapé), les couverts également ; ses chaussures s'étaient, elles, écrasées derrière la télé. Que le spectre continue à bredouiller et tenter de se justifier ! C'était toujours de ceux qui déclaraient venir en paix dont il fallait se méfier !

Loin de se laisser abattre, celui-ci avança à nouveau vers elle, son corps désormais au beau milieu de la petite table en bois. Prise d'une nouvelle panique, Pénélope redoubla ses efforts et regretta quelque peu de ne pas être capable de plus de sang-froid quand l'objet dont elle s'était saisi avait traversé le fantôme en pleine tête et alla exploser sur le mur deux mètres plus loin. C'était l'inconvénient avec l'instinct, il avait tendance à faire oublier les choses les plus évidentes. Comme le fait que lancer des choses à la tête d'un fantôme n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Même elle, pourtant si brillante, en faisait les frais.

- _Merde_ ! s'écria-t-elle en constatant sa bêtise.

- Vraiment très malin ! ricana le fantôme froidement.

Entre hurler à nouveau et jurer, Pénélope n'hésita qu'une seconde. Pourtant, trois coups frappés à sa porte lui firent renoncer à associer les deux. Le temps de jeter un rapide regard à son entrée, le fantôme avait disparu. Ne restaient que les traces du champ de bataille et les dépouilles des victimes collatérales et comme toujours inutiles. Se passant une main sur le visage, elle se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle son visiteur continuait à s'énerver et prit une profonde inspiration, la main sur la poignée avant de la tourner.

- Mrs Spinster… fit Pénélope dans un souffle (comment avait-elle pu penser un instant que cela puisse être quelqu'un d'autre ?). Bonsoir !

Sa vieille voisine se tenait là, petite et recroquevillée, l'oreille déjà tendue, pantoufles au pied et robe de chambre passée.

- J'ai entendu hurler, fit-celle-ci les yeux brillants d'une curiosité mal dissimulée.

Oh, et qu'étaient donc devenus ses problèmes de surdité ?

- Vous êtes sûre ? fit Pénélope feignant la surprise. Ce sont peut-être les voisins du dessous qui…

- Ça venait d'ici ! répondit-elle en se tordant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'appartement. Il y a eu un bruit de vaisselle brisée et vous avez hurlé !

Pénélope jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Avec le bazar qu'elle venait de mettre, il allait être difficile de nier.

- Oh, ça ? dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule et un ton qu'elle espérait rendre dégagé. C'était… un rat.

- Un _rat_ ? répéta la vieille dame peu convaincue.

- Un rat énorme, reprit Pénélope avec une grimace. Mmh… Terrifiante, cette bête ! Mes deux chaussures n'ont pas suffi à l'assommer ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses pieds nus.

Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée y jeta un regard dégoûté. Pénélope eut envie de croire que c'était le rat plus que la vision de ses orteils qui en fut responsable.

- Bien, fit sa voisine à regret en se forçant à sourire. Me voilà rassurée. J'évoquerai quand même ce problème de rat avec notre concierge. Ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas hygiénique !

- Tout à fait, fit Pénélope avec un sourire figé. Bonne soirée, Mrs Spinster…

La vieille femme regagna son appartement et referma sa porte avec une extrême lenteur. Pénélope attendit d'entendre le loquet être mis et la chaîne passée avant de rentrer chez elle. La vieille était tout à fait capable de ressortir et de venir coller l'oreille à sa porte pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave ou qu'on essayait de la tuer dans son appartement, elle pouvait être sûre que la vieille peau l'accompagnerait dans l'au-delà, tout ça parce qu'elle aurait préféré savoir comment elle se faisait tuer plutôt que d'appeler du secours.

Mentionner l'autre-monde fit frissonner Pénélope. Avec une précaution extrême, elle ferma sa porte et attendit, le cœur battant, adossée, à guetter le moindre bruit.

Le spectre, si tant est qu'il ait été réel et non un effet secondaire des produits de ce logo ou de son surmenage, semblait s'être évaporé, à son plus grand plaisir. Dans le silence le plus total (elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de l'attirer à nouveau), elle nettoya tout ce désordre d'un coup de baguette magique et attrapa son sac avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Un bon verre ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider à se calmer. Avec un peu de chance, en passant au Ministère, elle parviendrait à arracher Percy à son travail. Si la chance lui faisait défaut, elle rentrerait suffisamment enivrée pour avoir l'unique présence d'esprit d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit.

**oOo**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, au son de la douce et agressive sonnerie de son réveil, Pénélope eut la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien. D'un pas hésitant, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine et attendit avec une dévotion et une patience ferventes que sa tasse de café, sésame pour une journée bien réussie, soit enfin prête. La sirotant distraitement en écoutant à la radio les nouvelles du jour, passant d'une station moldue à la RITM, elle se prépara mentalement à voir surgir à chaque instant le spectre de la veille. A son plus grand plaisir, rien ne vint. Si ce n'est une atroce gueule de bois. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se surprit à l'apprécier.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de passer sur le Chemin de Traverse chez l'apothicaire chercher un remède miracle et se présenter au bureau en temps et en heure. Elle fit passer sa mauvaise mine et son besoin de silence (la potion n'agissait malheureusement qu'à retardement) comme l'un des effets de l'essai 33, essai qui finit directement à la poubelle puisque deux de ses collaborateurs étaient dans le même état.

La réunion du matin fut pour l'occasion décalée de deux heures, heures qui leur furent données pour trouver une solution à cet épineux problème avant la visite de la délégation d'Appelby et de Mr P., venus s'inquiéter de l'avancée de leur projet. La mission du jour était donc de les impressionner sans passer par la case Sainte-Mangouste. Tactique qui pouvait marcher, leur avait expliqué le Boss, mais qui était malgré tout un peu risquée.

Fourbue, elle rentra chez elle à la nuit tombée et découvrit sa voisine en train de sensibiliser tout l'immeuble aux problèmes de rongeurs qu'elle avait rencontrés. Fermant derrière elle sa porte, elle pria pour que personne ne vienne la déranger ce soir, pas même Percy. C'était de sommeil et de paix dont elle avait besoin.

Sommeil et paix qu'elle ne trouverait certainement jamais. A une distance raisonnable flottait la même apparition que la veille, un jeune homme, étrangement vêtu dont toutes les couleurs appartenaient au même camaïeu de gris perle.

Au bref regard qu'elle lui lança, Pénélope s'aperçut que son comportement avait changé. Moins téméraire, il ne chercha pas à l'impressionner et à la surprendre, attendant presque dans la crainte sa réaction. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tort. Voyant qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, hurler et autre (elle ferait beaucoup de bruit, il s'en doutait), le fantôme se précipita pour la prendre de court.

- Je m'appelle Cédric, fit-il hâtivement. Et je…

- Je m'en fous, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix grondante. Barre-toi de chez moi !

Légèrement interdit, le fantôme la regarda retirer son manteau et le jeter sur une chaise non loin de là, avant de venir lui faire face, visiblement déterminée à ne pas se laisser faire aujourd'hui. Il ignorait que Pénélope avait réussi à mater l'un de ces gens de Appelby, Mr P. en personne, lui faisant comprendre que ce qu'il demandait était tout simplement irréalisable, pour des raisons de moyens, de temps et plus important, de santé publique ! Alors, ce n'était pas ce spectre de seconde zone qui allait l'impressionner.

- Pardon ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Pars de chez moi ! répéta-t-elle. Ou alors, j'appelle la Brigade de Répression des Ectoplasmes. Et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des gentils, ceux-là !

Si elle ignorait où exactement, elle sut qu'une erreur avait était commise quand elle vit le fantôme hausser l'un de ses sourcils et se mettre à ricaner.

- Oh, si elle avait réellement existé, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, nul doute, j'en aurais été terrifié.

- Et bien, sois-le ! fit-elle sans se laisser perturber. Elle existe !

- Hum… Non, je ne crois pas. Je _suis_ un Ectoplasme, je crois que c'est le genre de petits détails que je saurais.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, la jeune femme ne laissa pas son aplomb être touché. Il était une règle dans ce genre de situation qu'elle se devait de respecter. Rester toujours convaincu de ce que l'on affirme est le meilleur moyen de faire fléchir les autres. Même lorsque l'on a tort. Surtout lorsque l'on a tort.

- Manque de bol pour toi, ça vient d'être créé, fit-elle en lui passant à côté pour se diriger vers le coin de la pièce qu'elle avait improvisé en cheminée. Un petit coup de cheminette, et les… Ghostbusters transplanent ici…

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Même avec cette règle, cela ne servait à rien d'avoir l'air convaincu de dire des énormités. Les Ghostbusters… Avec un peu de chance, si le gamin n'était pas d'origine moldue ou qu'il était mort depuis des lustres, il ne relèverait pas.

Hélas, au sourire qu'il tenta de réprimer et à l'air exagérément terrifié qu'il s'efforça d'arborer, elle sut qu'il était vain de l'espérer.

- Vous m'écoutez ou vous avez encore l'intention de me lancer tout un tas de trucs au visage ? demanda-t-il soudainement las.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle lui décocha un regard mauvais. Le fantôme eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Méfie-toi, dit-elle, menaçante. Mon petit ami est très bien placé au Ministère ! Et _ça_, c'est la vérité. Un mot de ma part, et ils te feront vivre un véritable enfer…

S'il avait été en vie, elle aurait pu jurer qu'à la mention du Ministère, il se serait mis à blêmir. Là, elle ne pouvait certifier que l'impression de gris pâle n'était pas un simple effet d'optique. Se sentant prendre l'ascendant, elle jugea bon de lui porter l'estocade.

- Et ce, claironna-t-elle triomphante, même si tu es déjà mort…

L'apparition laissa échappa un sourire triste et ce qui ressemblait fort à un soupir, avant de disparaître à travers le mur de la salle de bains.

Pénélope ne savoura qu'un court instant sa victoire. A peine l'intrus parti, elle se lança à la recherche de son sac et son manteau (dans un geste de ce qui se voulait la cool-attitude, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où elle l'avait lancé) et repartit en direction du Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche de quelque chose pour protéger son doux foyer des incursions de visiteurs venus de l'autre monde.

**oOo**

Trouver dans Londres, qu'il s'agisse du moldu ou du sorcier, de quoi faire partir un fantôme n'était pas, en soi, un véritable problème. Trouver quelque chose d'efficace, de pas trop cher et de non apocalyptique était en revanche une autre histoire.

Prête à tout essayer, dans la limite de sa prime de Noël, Pénélope écuma une bonne partie de la soirée la plus célèbre avenue sorcière. Sa seule expérience de contact avec gens venus de l'autre-monde se résumait à la Dame Grise, charmante demoiselle trépassée qui, à Poudlard, était chez elle. Il y avait aussi Peeves, nettement moins charmant, mais également (et malheureusement) chez lui entre les murs du château. Elle n'avait donc pas pu les chasser (après tout, ils y étaient les premiers) et s'était résignée (avec plaisir pour l'un) à cohabiter. Là, en revanche, le spectre s'avançait sur _ses_ terres. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

La première étape en fut donc tout décidée. Puisqu'il fallait connaître l'ennemi avant de le combattre, Fleury et Botts était un lieu tout désigné. Quand elle réussit à accéder au rayonnage qui l'intéressait, au prix d'une lutte acharnée pour dépasser les sorciers tous réunis aujourd'hui à cette heure pour faire dédicacer un stupide bouquin par un stupide et quelconque auteur dans le but de l'offrir à Noël à leurs stupides amis émerveillés, elle ne put parvenir à se procurer de véritables incantations et sortilèges puisqu'un des employés de la librairie, faisant mine de ranger les étagères, la suivait partout où elle allait, n'hésitant pas à se racler bruyamment la gorge dès qu'il estimait son temps de consultation gratuite des livres écoulé. Reposant son exemplaire de _Les spectres, des amis que nous aimons mieux de loin_ dans le rayon où elle l'avait emprunté, elle sortit de la librairie et continua son voyage dans l'allée. Sa déception était immense et le peu d'informations qu'elle avait pu glaner ne parvint pas à la rassurer. De l'ouvrage qui, fort cher, s'annonçait également potentiellement intéressant, elle n'avait eu le temps que de consulter les premiers chapitres, à savoir apprendre que les fantômes étaient morts, qu'ils ne volaient pas mais « flottaient » et qu'ils étaient intangibles (évidence qu'elle ne critiqua pas, en revanche, pour l'avoir oubliée la veille).

Jiggers et Slug, les apothicaires, du moins c'était ainsi qu'elle avait eu envie de les rebaptiser (comme leur boutique), prirent, à la différence du petit libraire, ses malheurs avec un grand intérêt. A tel point que cela finit par lui paraître suspect. Tout autant que les solutions qu'ils lui proposèrent…

Si les cristaux et la géode à répandre autour d'un espace à interdire au revenant (ce qui dans son cas faisait quand même une sacrée surface), le sable de lune ainsi que les branches d'Orocaria lui parurent des solutions crédibles et envisageables, elle se demanda malgré tout si les deux hommes n'étaient pas en train de tenter de profiter de son désarroi pour lui extorquer un peu d'argent.

- Des queues de rats ? répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Vous pensez réellement que des queues de rats vont faire fuir ce fantôme ?

- Vous savez, fit Slug sur le ton de la confidence, nombre de gens ont des expériences malheureuses avec les rongeurs. Et pour beaucoup, ce traumatisme perdure jusqu'au-delà de la mort. Ce sont parfois des choses simples qui fonctionnent.

S'abstenant de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas parce que son fantôme pouvait avoir eu une éventuelle et hypothétique mauvaise rencontre avec un troll un jour qu'elle allait en inviter un à prendre le thé, elle prit l'une des queues de rats et régla la note qui commençait à être salée. Dans la boutique de brocante, elle dénicha une petite statuette de cire, kitchissime à souhait, censée changer de couleur à l'approche d'un spectre. Elle ne regretta pas l'achat. Même si le bibelot ne fonctionnait pas, elle pourrait toujours s'en débarrasser en l'offrant à sa génitrice adorée pour Noël. Sa mère était fan du genre petits angelots potelés. Elle aurait juste à lui retirer son petit balai.

Se jugeant bien chargée, elle renonça à s'aventurer sur l'allée des Embrumes, qui , même à l'approche de Noël avec quelques décorations d'un goût douteux, était loin d'être accueillante. Certes ce fantôme lui gâchait la vie ces deux derniers jours, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour risquer d'en finir.

Traversant le Chaudron Baveur les bras chargés de sacs, elle se retrouva sur Charing Cross et rejoignit la bouche de métro la plus proche. Sur le chemin de son immeuble, la devanture colorée d'une boutique New Age la fit s'arrêter. Selon l'écriteau placardé, ils se vantaient de pouvoir entrer, à volonté et contre une somme modique, en contact avec l'au-delà et libérer les gens hantés des esprits tourmenteurs (qui, selon les petites lignes, étaient eux aussi tourmentés). Puisque l'ésotérisme moldu se trouvait en avant-dernière position sur sa liste de ses solutions (un peu avant l'exorcisme), elle se risqua à pénétrer dans la boutique. La lumière tamisée et les fumées d'encens ne lui permirent pas d'identifier avec certitude les choses pendues au plafond. Et d'après ce qu'elle en devina, c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Peu après qu'elle eut fait sonner les dix carillons reliés à la porte d'entrée, une femme d'âge mur, enroulée dans mille et un voiles, vint à sa rencontre. En quelques mots et se cantonnant dans les grandes lignes, Pénélope lui expliqua son problème et les solutions qu'elle attendait. D'un air désolé, la vendeuse secoua la tête négativement.

- _An'ye Harm None Do what Ye Will_, fit-elle d'un air mystiquement inspiré.

- Excusez-moi ?

- "Si nul n'est lésé, fait ce qu'il te plaît" ! reprit la vendeuse philosophe.

- Je _suis_ lésée, protesta la jeune femme outrée. Je suis _hantée_, je vous le rappelle !

- Allons, ce fantôme ne vous veut aucun mal !

Ce ton condescendant qu'on aurait pu adresser à un enfant ne lui plut guère. Un ricanement moqueur échappa à l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Non, dit Pénélope acide, je frôle simplement l'attaque cardiaque à chaque fois que je le vois !

Etrangement, son sarcasme ne passa pas.

- Vous devez vivre dans le respect de la nature, répliqua la vendeuse les sourcils froncés, réprobatrice. Et cela inclut la mort aussi… et ses représentants.

Qu'elle ne s'avise pas de lui sortir le truc du « on n'a que ce qu'on mérite ». Moldu ou pas, pacifiste ou pas, cette vieille hippie n'y survivrait pas. Inspirant un bon coup, Pénélope tenta de retrouver son calme et reprit d'une voix plus diplomate.

- Oui mais… Non.

- Notre magie ne fonctionnera pas dans ce cas, déclara la vendeuse, péremptoire.

Elle ravala sa réplique cinglante à propos de ce que l'autre hippie considérait être de la magie et ne renonça pas pour autant.

- Pourtant, votre affiche à l'entrée dit que…

- Nous ne pouvons vous libérer d'un mal qui n'existe pas, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant. Les spectres ne sont pas là pour nous causer de réels problèmes. Au contraire, vous devriez profiter de la chance qui vous est offerte de pouvoir entrer en contact avec l'autre-monde… Connaissez-vous la règle du triple retour ?

Non, elle ne la connaissait pas, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas l'apprécier.

- Chaque action est récompensée au triple. Cette rencontre est peut-être une manière de vous récompenser pour toutes vos « bonnes actions »…

- Désolée, fit Pénélope dans un ricanement. Je ne suis pas vraiment adepte de l'amour de mon prochain.

La vendeuse la jaugea du regard.

- Cela marche aussi pour les mauvaises actions, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Et dans ce cas-là, je ne peux pas vous aider…

Parce qu'elle le méritait ? Et voilà, on y était. Non contente d'être hantée, c'était en plus de sa faute. Comme les infections et les champignons aux pieds… Regrettant d'avoir perdu son temps, Pénélope prit le chemin de la porte.

- Néanmoins, fit la vendeuse en haussant la voix, pour une somme dérisoire, je peux vous fournir un antidote…

Elle alla chercher dans sa réserve une petite fiole et d'une voix mystérieuse et inspirée, expliqua à Pénélope comment l'utiliser.

- Vous voulez que je lui jette ceci à la figure ? répéta la jeune femme, pour être certaine qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise.

- Exactement, c'est une potion fabriquée selon l'un des vieux grimoires de Merlin, une potion d'Alchimiste qui devrait chasser de chez vous l'esprit indésirable.

Pénélope fit mine d'être faussement impressionnée.

- Oh… Mais cela ne risque pas de passer à travers ?

La vendeuse ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant d'aussitôt la refermer. Pénélope pouvait être catégorique sur ce point d'intangibilité, elle en avait elle-même fait la douloureuse expérience.

Laissant derrière elle une vendeuse immobile et un carillon tintant, elle se surprit à penser que chez les Moldus, il n'y avait guère plus que les Ghostbusters pour venir l'aider.

**oOo**

Même si les espoirs qu'elle avait en ces solutions, une fois ses emplettes terminées, s'étaient réduits comme peau de chagrin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue en constatant que rien, absolument rien, n'avait fonctionné. Le fantôme était toujours là. Rendu méfiant, il se contentait de rester aux extrémités de son champ de vision. Comportement encore plus désagréable que ses véritables apparitions.

Que dire alors du dimanche après-midi qu'elle passa à ramasser et aspirer tous les poussières et pierres qu'elle avait éparpillées un peu partout dans son appartement, séance de ménage qu'elle eut à faire accompagné d'un rire moqueur et désincarné.

La recherche de la queue de rat lui occupa une partie de l'après-midi, avant que Pénélope ne finisse par se rappeler qu'elle l'avait placée, comme le lui avait suggéré l'apothicaire, sur sa porte d'entrée. Sur le palier, elle n'en trouva aucune trace. Si elle avait habité à un autre étage, nul doute qu'elle aurait pu, l'espace d'un instant, se demander ce qui s'était passé. A peine sa porte ouverte et la disparition de l'appendice constatée, elle sut que Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée devait surement être à blâmer et elle imagina la petite vieille, victorieuse, brandissant sous le nez de la concierge la preuve flagrante que sa nouvelle croisade anti-rongeur était fondée.

Puisque rien n'était décidé (et que le diacre de la petite église de quartier avait refusé de tenter un quelconque exorcisme des lieux et de lui donner ou vendre un peu d'eau bénite, ce qui après réflexion n'était pas plus mal… Foutue intangibilité de malheur), Pénélope adopta la seule technique qui lui restait.

Ignorer l'importun.

C'est une idée qui lui était venue un matin. Croisant le spectre pendant son petit déjeuner, elle ne tarda pas à le mettre au courant. Un seul mot de lui, une seule rencontre au mauvais moment et elle hurlerait. Tout le monde serait alors prévenu. A mieux l'observer au cours de ces quelques jours, elle avait fini par deviner que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était donc une chose à tenter. Même si elle dut mettre en application la menace une fois (et subir une visite intempestive de sa chère voisine) pour lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle eut le plaisir de voir que cela fonctionnait.

Novembre fila ainsi. Les rues de Londres et de son quartier se vêtirent rapidement de mille et une décorations, les vitrines des grandes enseignes se parèrent de leurs plus belles animations.

La vie de Pénélope reprit doucement son cours. L'essai 42 fut le plus concluant, faisant la joie de Mr P., son contact chez les Arrows. Son travail terminé, elle put enfin se joindre à l'équipe s'occupant de l'organisation et de la logistique du « Grand Evènement », au plus grand plaisir de ses collaborateurs, ravis de retrouver leur hippocampe. Plus de pression, plus de boulot… Et malheureusement, moins de Percy. C'était une relation quasi-mathématique. Lui aussi était très occupé. Avec les moldus dans les rues à l'approche de Noël, la crainte d'une attaque s'était renforcée. Percy ne comptait plus ses heures. Pénélope, en revanche, le faisait pour deux, regrettant que dernièrement, son petit ami devienne un peu le fantôme de sa vie.

L'autre fantôme en fait. Réduit au silence, l'apparition de son appartement avait fini par faire partie du décor, une présence muette à laquelle elle s'était désormais habituée. Comme un poisson rouge. A de rares occasions, mais néanmoins régulières, il prenait la peine de lui rappeler qu'il existait.

- Je suis toujours là…

- Oui, mais je ne te vois pas et je ne t'entends pas, claironnait-elle avant de lui adresser un regard meurtrier. _N'est-ce pas_ ?

Elle n'avait en général aucune réponse. Signe que le spectre avait bien compris. Jusqu'à l'incident qui allait déclencher une nouvelle phase de combat.

Harassée par une journée éreintante, la jeune femme n'avait pu trouver refuge et réconfort que sous une douche bien chaude et prolongée au-delà du raisonnable (autant pour la maigre pensée écologiste qui l'habitait que pour son porte-monnaie). Quand enfin, elle mit fin à son savoureux délice, chantonnant _Mr Blue Sky_ comme à son habitude, elle fit une mauvaise rencontre.

Les yeux pareils à deux soucoupes, le jeune homme couleur gris perle avait la moitié du buste passée à travers la porte de la salle de bains. Et il l'observait. Poussant un hurlement, Pénélope manqua de se briser la nuque en s'empêtrant dans le rideau de sa douche dans une tentative maladroite et vaine de cacher sa nudité. Furieuse, sentant le cœur battre à ses oreilles et cherchant en elle un semblant de dignité, elle ignora les bégaiements de l'esprit et alla ouvrir la porte sur laquelle quelqu'un tambourinait. Elle se ne posa même pas la question quant à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- _Quoi_ ? s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif.

Sa voisine poussa un petit cri d'effroi et posa une main sur son cœur.

- Et bien… Je venais voir si tout allait bien, vous m'avez fait peur !

Ne tenant pas à savoir si c'était lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte avec vigueur ou en hurlant, Pénélope marmonna l'excuse habituelle.

- Un rat ? répéta Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée. Sous votre douche ?

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était que maladroitement enroulée dans un drap de bain et qu'une flaque était actuellement en train de se former sous elle, à même le palier. Trop énervée pour tenter de trouver une autre excuse ou pour se reprendre, elle s'excusa et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Au milieu du salon se tenait, bien droite, la silhouette de l'intrus. Et Pénélope découvrit pour la première fois de sa vie qu'un fantôme pouvait, dans des teintes qui lui étaient propres, avoir les joues rosées.

La guerre était déclarée. Et il la perdrait.

**oOo**

Le Ministère était le lieu de l'ennui par excellence. Quand Pénélope en avait après son petit ami, elle se disait qu'il était plutôt naturel qu'il ait tant souhaité y travailler. Elle, cela ne l'avait jamais tenté. C'était pour ça qu'elle fuyait autant que possible l'endroit et qu'elle demandait, dès qu'elle le pouvait, à son Percy adoré de bien vouloir s'occuper des diverses formalités.

Tout en ce lieu n'était qu'attente et ennui. A chaque étage, il fallait faire la queue et avoir pour toutes distractions des revues datant de Gutenberg, le journal du Ministère, ou encore regarder les employés passer, l'air affairé et le pas décidé, tout pour ne pas s'occuper de votre cas.

Un seul lieu dérogeait à cette règle. Si le risque de mort par enracinement ou calcification suite à une trop longue attente sans mouvement était partout le même, dans cette salle d'attente là venait s'ajouter le fait que rester ici pouvait vous coûter la vie. C'était le petit « plus » du quatrième étage.

Au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits se côtoyaient joyeusement hiboux, Niffleurs, Porlock , Red Caps en voie de régularisation et tout un tas de bestioles bizarres et non identifiées (dont ce qui visiblement semblait être à un chat à tentacules), accompagnés bien sûr de leurs propriétaires, tous aussi hauts en couleur.

Quand enfin son tour arriva, Pénélope mit fin avec un soulagement difficilement dissimulable à une discussion sur les croisements que l'on pouvait tenter d'obtenir de manière totalement naturelle entre différentes espèces, discussion pour le moins étrange qu'un couple de sorciers de Manchester lui avait imposé, et suivit le jeune homme (un stagiaire, à n'en pas douter) vers le bureau où l'agent du ministère l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle crut d'abord à une plaisanterie puis finit par se raisonner (ou plutôt par faire taire sa raison) en se disant qu'il était plutôt normal que le sosie de Mathusalem aux portes de la mort s'occupe de son problème de morts et de revenants. Il devait forcément bien connaître son sujet. Un dernier coup d'œil à la plaque sur la porte « section des esprits » finit de la convaincre.

Le nez plongé dans ses papiers, Mathusalem ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers elle. Le stagiaire parti, elle prit place sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau, refreinant l'envie qu'elle avait de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence (elle ne souhaitait pas que la frayeur eut raison du pauvre homme) et de lui jeter un truc (petit jeu qu'elle commençait à apprécier et qui se justifiait ici totalement, juste histoire de vérifier qu'il ne soit pas mort… Avec sa veine du moment, c'était plus que probable !).

- Oui, mademoiselle ? finit-il par dire sans même la regarder.

Entendre une voix si masculine sortir d'un si petit corps la fit sursauter. Remise de sa surprise, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- J'ai un léger problème de fantôme.

- Alors, vous êtes au bon endroit !

En temps normal, Pénélope n'aurait pas laissé passer ce genre de sarcasmes (si tant est que le vieux puisse encore maîtriser cet art). Là, la situation quasi-désespérée dans laquelle elle se trouvait méritait qu'elle fasse l'effort de l'ignorer.

- Mon appartement est pour ainsi dire… _hanté_, reprit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Pour toutes réactions, l'homme tourna une des feuilles du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier.

- Contre mon gré... se trouva-t-elle obligée d'ajouter.

Dans un soupir résigné, Mathusalem referma la pochette ouverte devant lui, retira ses lunettes rondes et leva enfin, et pour la première fois, les yeux dans sa direction.

- Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il en tentant un sourire commercial totalement raté (et un brin trop édenté).

- Il y a un fantôme qui s'est installé chez moi, expliqua-t-elle lentement. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser, je l'ai menacé ; j'ai, je crois, tout tenté. Mais rien n'y a fait. D'où ma présence aujourd'hui… On m'a dit que vous aviez des systèmes de…

- _On_, la coupa-t-il brusquement, a oublié de vous préciser que nos systèmes d'éloignement se méritent, jolie Demoiselle !

Cette soudaine marque de familiarité lui fit froncer les sourcils, autant que le ton paternaliste avec lequel il lui avait parlé. Elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

- Si c'est une question d'argent, je…

A dire vrai, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Même si sa boîte bénéficiait d'une jolie réputation dans le monde de la pub et de l'événementiel, les fins du mois restaient toujours malgré tout difficiles. Celle-ci le serait plus encore une fois les cadeaux de Noël achetés, auxquels venaient s'ajouter ses désastreux achats de la dernière fois. Mais peu importait le sacrifice à faire, Pénélope était prête à tout pour s'en débarrasser.

- Non, vous vous méprenez, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire plus sincère. Le Ministère les met à disposition de ses concitoyens, gratuitement. Mais il faut remplir certaines conditions pour en bénéficier.

- Des… conditions ? répéta-t-elle lentement.

- Croyez-le ou non, fit-il en ouvrant l'un de ses tiroirs et en en sortant un formulaire, mais nous avons eu de nombreux cas d'éloignements d'esprits abusifs et irréversibles. Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, nous devons nous assurer que ce n'est pas du spectre de votre grand-mère dont il s'agit et que vous ne souhaitez pas vous en débarrasser parce qu'elle a critiqué votre robe ou votre gigot trop cuit…

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, ma grand-mère est bien en vie et comme à peu près tous les membres de ma famille, elle adore critiquer tout ce que je fais. Donc, j'ai l'habitude…

Sa plaisanterie, pourtant reflet de l'exacte vérité, arracha à l'homme un soupir amusé.

- Nous devons également vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une simple erreur, expliqua-t-il. En revenant à la vie, certains esprits ont tendance à « s'égarer ». Dans le cas où le harcèlement est avéré, nous enquêterons sur l'identité du revenant et nous soumettrons votre demande à un certain nombre de critères avant de statuer et de vous accorder ou non, nos procédures d'éloignements. Il faut comprendre que le respect de la Clause du Secret est capitale pour nous. Le Ministère doit s'assurer que les moldus ne soient pas trop longtemps en contact direct avec l'esprit. En tous cas, dans des lieux autres que ceux de leurs imaginaires pouvant être hantés. Vous n'habitez pas une vieille demeure aux marches grinçantes ou un château isolé dans les High Lands, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, j'habite Londres, Greenwich, dans un immeuble tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu.

- Alors, c'est un bon point pour vous ! fit-il d'un air encourageant. Continuons !

S'emparant de sa plume, il entama la rédaction de son dossier. Après avoir demandé son identité et son adresse, lui assurant malgré tout que tout ceci resterait confidentiel et qu'elle n'aurait pas à craindre d'éventuelles représailles ectoplasmiques (« Même si ça n'est arrivé que très rarement », avait-il ajouté devant ses sourcils froncés), il entreprit de cerner l'identité de l'intrus.

- Fantôme ou poltergeist ?

Devant cette question pourtant élémentaire, Pénélope fut en proie au doute. Plutôt que de l'avouer, elle préféra en plaisanter.

- Euh… Je ne le lui ai pas demandé.

- C'est embêtant, signala Mathusalem, un sourcil haussé.

- Quelle différence vous faites ?

- Vous êtes d'origine moldue ?

Ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il essayait de sous-entendre par cette question, elle jugea qu'il était de bon goût de s'indigner quand il la prit de court.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera la même différence qu'entre Peeves et Casper.

- Oh, fit-elle d'un air inspiré. Casper dans ce cas là… Enfin, un Casper pervers…

- Un Casper _pervers_ ? répéta-t-il amusé. Comment est-il exactement ?

Pénélope s'accorda un instant le temps de la réflexion, faisant revenir à elle le souvenir de l'esprit voyeur.

- Il est grand, jeune… Plutôt mignon en fait ! dit-elle distraitement.

Le vieil homme retint un sourire. Se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms pour avoir fait preuve d'une telle bêtise (chose dont elle n'était pas coutumière), Pénélope se sentir rougir.

- C'est quand même un plus pour vous, non ? fit l'employé du Ministère sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Il est gris, répondit-elle précipitamment, avant de réaliser que ce n'était guère plus intelligent.

- C'est un indice, la rassura l'homme, voyant son air mortifié. Même si nombre de poltergeists de nos jours tentent de nous abuser en se colorant et en arborant une teinte grisée.

Cherchant du regard l'inspiration dans la pièce et espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait enfin aider, elle eut une idée en observant les décorations, dont un vase plutôt kitsch, même pour un sorcier, du petit meuble voisin.

- J'ai essayé de lui lancer quelque chose dessus, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Et ?

- J'ai cassé le seul objet de valeur que je possédais.

L'homme cocha une case sur son parchemin, à l'encre rouge.

- Fantôme. Définitivement. Cela va nous faciliter la tâche. Essayons de voir désormais ce qui pourrait le pousser à vous hanter. Dites-moi, Mademoiselle Deauclaire, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait des raisons de vous en vouloir ?

Si sa question la surprit, elle prit néanmoins le temps d'y réfléchir. A part sa voisine, elle ne voyait personne susceptible de lui vouloir du mal.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas rare que les fantômes soient, comment dire ? « Engagés », par un tiers pour faire de votre vie un enfer, expliqua très sérieusement l'employé du Ministère. La Dame Blanche est passée professionnelle dans ce domaine… Il n'y a vraiment personne dont vous devriez vous méfier ? Pas d'amoureux éconduit ? Pas d'ex petit ami jaloux ?

Il n'y avait que guère que Percy dans sa vie amoureuse. Et il était plus absent que jaloux ou éconduit dernièrement.

- Non…

Après avoir inscrit quelques lignes qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, malgré ses efforts, il passait à la question suivante.

- A-t-il un nom ?

- Il s'appelle Cédric. Cédric Quelque chose !

Elle eut beau creuser, chercher et fouiller les tréfonds de sa mémoire, rien d'autre ne lui vint. Pour sa défense, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne l'avait pas non plus laisser s'exprimer.

- Ça fait beaucoup de Cédric dans nos registres. Il aurait été plus facile de le retrouver s'il s'était appelé Childéric.

- La prochaine fois que je me ferai hanter, j'essaierai de choisir d'en prendre un avec un prénom moins usité… Promis, j'y penserai !

Le vieil homme ignora son sarcasme. Pénélope poussa un soupir et reprit.

- Il est plutôt jeune, si ça peut vous aider. Guère plus de la vingtaine…

- Hélas, soupira Mathusalem tristement. On ne revient pas toujours sous la forme de sa mort. Certains esprits très coquets parviennent à retrouver l'apparence de leur jeunesse, ce qui ne nous facilite pas la tâche, vous en conviendrez. Mais pour commencer, nous allons focaliser nos recherches sur les morts de ses trente dernières années. Y a-t-il une chance que vous l'ayez croisé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? Vous est-il familier ?

Elle mentirait en disant qu'il ne lui disait pas vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait d'avoir passé ces dix derniers jours à le haïr et le guetter qui lui donnait cette impression.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle avec lenteur. Je l'ai peut-être vu dans la rue ou dans le métro, je ne sais pas…

L'homme hocha la tête et reprit son interrogatoire.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il revenu ?

- Dix jours, je crois… Oui

- Vous avez tenu dix jours ? siffla-t-il, admiratif. Et il vous suit constamment ?

- Non, rectifia-t-elle, malgré tout flattée. Juste dans mon appartement.

Le visage du vieil homme sembla alors s'éclairer.

- Bon point ! s'écria-t-il ravi. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir un lien entre lui et cet endroit ?

- Je… Je ne crois pas.

A vrai dire, elle n'y avait encore jamais pensé. Trop occupée à le chasser, elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il pouvait venir faire là.

- Il faudrait essayer de le savoir, lui annonça l'employé du Ministère, d'un air désolé. Il n'est pas là par hasard.

- Vous voulez que je lui parle ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

L'homme posa sa plume et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Les moldus ont une vision romanesque des revenants, soupira-t-il en croisant les mains devant lui. Mais ils ont en partie raison. S'ils sont de retour, c'est que quelque chose d'important pour eux reste en suspens.

**oOo**

Pénélope quitta le bureau de Mathusalem des questions plein la tête et avec la promesse qu'il la recontacterait. Puisqu'elle était de passage au Ministère, elle céda à l'envie qu'elle avait de faire une surprise à son petit ami.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Percy était débordé. Il disait toujours l'être, mais là, si elle avait souvent pensé que l'exagération était l'un de ses loisirs préférés, elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait dit la vérité.

Aussi ne fit-elle aucun commentaire lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il finirait tard. Et que donc, il ne passerait pas la voir ce soir. Elle ne protesta pas, comme elle en eut l'envie et comme elle en avait la légitimité, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de cette scène de jalousie, et préféra penser qu'ils se rattraperaient lors de leur anniversaire, dans la quinzaine qui suivrait.

Le travail était un sujet plus que sensible lorsqu'on s'adressait à Percy Weasley. Pénélope l'avait tout de suite compris, bien avant que les choses n'aient mal tourné. Désormais, dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, s'y perdre était le seul moyen qu'il avait de se convaincre qu'il avait bien fait. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui retirer.

Elle profita néanmoins qu'il ait reculé sa chaise pour faire le tour de son bureau et venir s'installer sur ses genoux.

- Penny, fit Percy les joues rougeoyantes, jetant des regards affolés en direction de la porte du Ministre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On peut nous v…

- Je t'en prie Percy, fit-elle avec un sourire après avoir étouffé le reste de ses protestations d'un baiser. Tout le monde sait ici que tu as une petite amie…

Sa plaisanterie le fit sourire et mû par un courage extrême, il se hasarda à laisser courir ses mains sur ses hanches. Même si leur baiser était désormais passionné, Pénélope savait que son petit ami avait gardé les yeux ouverts et qu'il devait guetter. Percy était un garçon fier, il tenait à sa réputation. Et contrairement à l'ensemble des autres mâles de cette planète, celle de tombeur ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. C'était peut-être ça, au fond, qui lui plaisait tant.

Ne désirant pas pousser plus loin la torture et jouer encore un peu avec ses nerfs, elle mit fin à ce moment tendre et se redressa légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ? demanda Percy en passant avec tendresse une main dans ses boucles noires. Je doute que je sois une raison suffisante pour que tu passes par-dessus ton aversion du Ministère.

Même si ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, elle était teintée de vérité.

- Mon boss a un problème de nuisibles chez lui. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais m'en occuper. Avec le contrat des Arrows, on est tous débordés et… Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un boss envahissant et totalement en dehors de la réalité !

Sa pique lui fit froncer les sourcils, comme elle l'avait espéré.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il.

Rire était le meilleur moyen de désamorcer ce qui pouvait vite dégénérer en conflit armé. Posant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, Pénélope libéra son petit ami et se releva.

- Si tu passes au quatrième, fit Percy en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements désormais froissés, demande à voir Watson. Ce type est vraiment très compétent. En tous cas, plus que Diggory… Il a vraiment changé depuis… Enfin, tu sais. En plus, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Il y avait peu de gens qui au fond appréciait réellement Percy. Pénélope aurait pu le rassurer. Elle l'aurait même fait si une évidence ne l'avait pas frappée.

- Weasley ! Apportez-moi le rapport de Kingsley !

La voix du Ministère fit sursauter le pauvre Percy.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit-il avec déférence.

En se tournant vers sa petite amie pour lui annoncer qu'il devait y aller, s'excuser de la laisser et lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait, il eut la surprise de découvrir que celle-ci était déjà partie.

**oOo**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, pour un jour où il ne pleuvait pas, Pénélope rentra chez elle en transplanant directement. Le souffle légèrement court, elle fit face à la forme désormais identifiée qui flottait à un mètre au-dessus de son canapé. L'apparition fut surprise de la voir ainsi débouler. Plus encore de ne pas l'entendre se mettre à hurler comme elle le lui avait tant de fois promis.

Pénélope le dévisagea avec soin, à la recherche des traces de son erreur. Grand, cheveux qui un jour avaient dû être bruns, elle reconnaissait ce visage avenant à présent. Le fantôme, se sentant méticuleusement observé, tenta un sourire maladroit. Coïncidence troublante, c'était juste ce qui lui manquait pour le remettre totalement. Un léger sentiment de honte envahit la jeune femme. Si c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

- Alors, comme ça… fit-elle d'une voix grave. Tu es Diggory ? Cédric Diggory ?

Le simple fait d'entendre son nom être prononcé le fit tressaillir.

- Oui, répondit-il surpris. Comment tu…

- J'ai deviné.

- Ça aurait certainement été plus rapide si tu m'avais laissé parler, signala-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Pénélope prit sur elle pour ne pas tenir compte du reproche dissimulé dans sa réponse. Quelque part, elle l'avait mérité. Etrangement, savoir qui il était avait mouché ses envies guerrières.

- C'est vrai… admit-elle calmement. Mais vas-y ! Je t'écoute désormais.

- Hein ?

Elle prit une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, jambes et bras croisés, décidée à obtenir des explications.

- Je t'écoute ! répéta-t-elle. Tu as certainement des choses à dire, un message d'entre les morts à apporter.

- Je… Non, fit-il hésitant.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? siffla-t-elle froidement.

- Je l'ignore.

Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es de retour ? A ce qu'il paraît, les fantômes ont quelque chose à accomplir.

Cédric ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de finalement se raviser. La tête et les épaules baissées, il se laissa lentement redescendre jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne frôlent le parquet. Devant son air misérable, Pénélope sentir sa colère lentement s'apaiser.

- Pourquoi ici ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Cet endroit représente quelque chose pour toi ?

- Non, je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds.

- Alors quoi ? C'est l'immeuble ? Le quartier ? Il y a un trésor dans la cave que tu espères récupérer ?

Et si c'était vrai, toute cette affaire allait soudainement beaucoup plus l'intéresser.

- Non… marmonna le fantôme.

Elle se leva et vint lui faire face. Il n'était finalement guère plus grand qu'elle.

- Pourquoi tu restes dans ce cas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Il y a quelque chose ici. Je le sens. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Pratique… ricana-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Tu as sûrement des gens que tu as envie de revoir ! Tes amis, tes parents…

- NON !

Son hurlement, sa voix venue d'entre les morts, la fit sursauter. Quand le fantôme le réalisa, il s'en excusa.

- Non, reprit-il plus posé. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis là.

Pénélope avait beau être la logique incarnée à laquelle aucun raisonnement tordu n'échappait, elle ne comprit pas ce qui le retenait. Plus surprenant encore, plutôt que d'en être agacée, elle en ressentit de la pitié.

- Tu dois t'en aller, finit-elle par dire en tournant les talons. Tu dois trouver quelqu'un qui t'aidera. J'habite ici. Avec des moldus. Et je refuse de partager mon appartement, même avec quelqu'un de corporel capable de payer une part du loyer. Alors que dire de toi ? Je suis obligée d'en parler au Ministère !

La vitesse à laquelle il se matérialisa devant elle la fit sursauter.

- Si tu fais ça, dit-il froidement, mon père le saura. Forcément.

Pénélope se demanda si, un court instant, il n'y avait pas eu une note de menace dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Son air inquiétant se fondit en quelque chose de plus suppliant.

- Alors… Aide-moi ! lui demanda-t-il tout simplement.

- Attends, ce n'est pas parce que je t'écoute que je suis Mère Theresa ! précisa Pénélope avec un sourire en coin. J'ai toujours trouvé un peu surfait ce truc des quatre maisons à Poudlard et de nos qualités… Mais crois-moi, Poufsouffle, je n'y aurais jamais été. L'amour de mon prochain ? Vraiment très peu pour moi !

Elle conclut sa démonstration par un léger haussement d'épaule et tenta de passer à côté, en éviter d'avoir à la toucher. Se décalant d'un pas, il l'en empêcha.

- Je te laisserai en paix ! Je me ferai très discret. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis là. Je préfèrerai profiter de l'éternité pour voyager. Mais quelque chose m'attire ici. Et toi, tu habites là…

- Et ça devrait me convaincre ? demanda-t-elle un sourcil haussé.

- Tu veux la paix autant que moi, fit-il avec un sourire encourageant. Alors aide-moi !

Faisant la moue, elle s'accorda le temps de la réflexion. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se ruer au Ministère et dire qui la hantait. Cela ferait du bruit. L'enfant chéri du monde sorcier qui avait péri, leur premier martyr, enfin de retour, prêt à parler. Etait-ce pour cela que Diggory se cachait ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. L'approche du « Grand Evénement », la préparation de Noël, tout ça lui prendrait tout son temps. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

- D'accord, finit-elle cependant par soupirer. Mais on va définir des règles pour ça.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour accepter. Face à son empressement, Pénélope se sentit sourire et se demanda si elle n'allait pas en profiter.

Il n'y avait que quelques règles, plutôt simples, que Pénélope s'était réservée le droit d'amender. Diggory avait l'interdiction de se montrer quand il y avait du monde (plutôt logique puisqu'il essayait de se cacher), d'entrer dans sa chambre, dans les toilettes, dans la salle de bains ou dans tout endroit où elle était susceptible de se déshabiller. Il devait également respecter son intimité et ses envies de silence. Quelques jours après, « ne pas faire des commentaires sur le choix des programmes télé » fut ajouté.

En échange de tout ça, Pénélope devait l'aider et ne pas lui poser de question sur sa mort et ce qui s'était passé.

Quand elle avait accepté de l'aider, elle n'imaginait pas où cela la mènerait.

**oOo**

L'appartement fut, en premier lieu, le lien le plus évident entre eux. C'était ici que Cédric se sentait attiré. C'était ici qu'il restait, ici qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ils eurent beau le fouiller de fond en comble, rien, nul objet ou pan de mur ne provoqua une quelconque résonnance en lui. Cédric se mit à observer durant quelques jours la vie de l'immeuble entier. Personne ne lui semblait familier, si ce n'était Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée, dont il avait traversé le salon par erreur le jour de son arrivée.

La fouille de la cave leur réserva une découverte plutôt inattendue et malheureusement loin du trésor qu'espérait secrètement Pénélope. Après une descente, la police resta dans le quartier à interroger les riverains une semaine entière.

Auprès de la concierge, Pénélope se lança à la pêche aux renseignements concernant les anciens propriétaires, renseignements qu'elle ne put obtenir qu'après une longue et douloureuse négociation ainsi qu'après avoir assuré qu'il se trouvait chez elle un objet qui ne lui appartenait pas et que les locataires précédents avaient dû oublier.

La liste de noms était longue et cette recherche n'aboutit à rien, à leur grand regret, autant du côté moldu que sorcier. Pénélope n'eut alors d'autres choix que de se séparer d'une des pièces de son service à thé, la concierge, agacée par toutes ses questions, lui ayant demandé de lui donner l'objet en question, lui affirmant qu'elle allait s'en occuper.

Puisque l'immeuble n'avait rien donné, ils élargirent le périmètre de recherche au quartier. Après cinq jours passés à lire des livres sur le Greenwich historique et à interroger l'association des historiens du quartier (jamais plus Pénélope ne dirait que ces guignols ne servaient jamais), ils tentèrent leur chance du côté sorcier. A nouveau, ce fut en vain.

- J'ai encore de quoi faire ! souffla Pénélope, un soir, en déposant la pile de livres qu'elle avait ramenés de sa visite désormais quotidienne à la bibliothèque. Quelques livres historiques et l'annuaire…

- L'annuaire ? répéta le fantôme abattu à la simple vision du pavé.

- Je ne vois pas quelles autres solutions il nous reste, déclara la jeune femme en passant des chaussures plus confortables. Dans ce coin, il y a forcément quelqu'un que tu connais. A nous de le trouver, pas vrai ?

Le sourire qu'elle tenta d'esquisser ne prit pas. La perspective de passer la soirée à tourner les pages de l'annuaire pour que le petit Diggory puisse les lire, le tout après une longue journée de travail (durant laquelle Mr P. avait encore fait des siennes) était loin de l'enchanter.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas le lire par toi-même, soupira-t-elle doucement.

- Désolé… fit-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

Après s'être pris de quoi manger, Pénélope s'installa sur une chaise et invita le spectre à s'approcher. Si, au début, elle lut avec lui, s'amusant des quelques noms originaux trouvés, bientôt, elle s'en désintéressa totalement, réduisant sa participation et son rôle à celui de tourne-pages.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la lettre F que Pénélope, affalée sur la table, remarqua qu'elle n'entendait désormais plus les « c'est bon », « mmh » et autres bruits lui indiquant que Diggory avait fini. Se relevant sur un coude, elle constata que celui-ci la regardait fixement.

- _Quoi_ ? grogna-t-elle. Ne me dis surtout pas que je dois repartir en arrière parce que tu t'es mis à rêvasser !

Il cligna des yeux et sortit de ses pensées

- J'ai une idée, fit-il avec précaution. Mais je crois que tu ne vas pas aimer.

Du moment que ce n'était pas de chercher dans l'annuaire du pays, tout lui convenait.

- Ah bon ? Je t'écoute…

- Je crois que… c'est à toi que je suis lié.

**oOo**

- Pénélope Deauclaire.

- Cédric Diggory.

- Cela nous fait donc un d, des e, r, o et i en commun…Un bon début !

Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais puisque quelque chose semblait les relier tous les deux, ils se devaient de tout passer au peigne fin. Même les évidences. Surtout les évidences parfois un peu trop évidentes. C'est ce que Pénélope expliqua à Cédric quand celui-ci lui lança un regard incertain.

- Et tu ne veux pas t'asseoir plutôt de que flotter ? grogna-t-elle en levant la tête dans sa direction. On en a pour un moment…

Pressentant que cela allait durer, examen ou non des évidences évidentes, elle s'était munie d'un carnet pour noter l'avancée de leur recherche et, revêtue d'une tenue aussi informe que confortable, elle s'était installée sur un coin de son canapé.

- Ça ne changera rien pour moi, signala-t-il un sourcil haussé.

- Mais pour moi, si… Et pour mon cou aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Le fantôme l'observa un instant, le front plissé avant d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Se laissant glisser vers elle, il fit mine d'adopter la station assise et poussa le vice jusqu'à étirer ses jambes et feindre un soupir de relaxation totale.

- Je connais un autre Cédric, reprit Pénélope sans se laisser perturber. Le petit fleuriste au bout de la rue…

- Non, je ne suis pas là pour lui, désolé ! ricana le revenant. Je ne connais pas d'autre Pénélope en revanche.

- J'ai 21 ans.

- Et moi… Euh, techniquement, 17.

- Je ne suis pas morte.

- Je le suis.

Elle prit son stylo pour noter quelque chose avant de réaliser que cela ne servirait pas.

- Ça va nous prendre du temps, ronchonna-t-elle. Ça ne peut pas être ça !

- Attends, tu n'essaies pas là ! signala Cédric froidement.

C'est vrai. Elle avait bien envie de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Mais si elle ne souhaitait pas le retrouver sous sa douche le lendemain matin, elle avait plutôt intérêt à respecter sa part du contrat.

- Ok… souffla-t-elle résignée. Je suis irlandaise. J'ai grandi à Lucan, dans la banlieue de Dublin.

- 'Connais pas. Moi, je suis anglais. Enfin, je l'étais, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire. J'ai grandi dans le Devon, près d'Exeter, à Honiton.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle en inscrivant le nom de la ville. Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Ce trou perdu ? s'étonna-t-il. Il n'y a pourtant rien là-bas. C'est une petite ville sur l'Otter, coincée entre la rivière, les collines et des petites bourgades comme Sainte Marie de l'Otter ou Loustry Sainte Chaspoule. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu dois certainement faire erreur.

Un ricanement lui échappa. Forcément… Comment n'y avait-elle pas songé ?

- Quoi ? demanda le fantôme intrigué.

- Les Weasleys ! déclara-t-elle simplement.

- Tu les connais ?

- Qui ne les connaît pas ? se moqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter. Je sors avec l'un d'eux.

- Oh, vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Désolée, mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas !

- C'est peut être notre lien ! protesta-t-il.

Un éclat de rire franc et sonore retentit alors dans la pièce.

- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait !

Si Cédric eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister verbalement, son regard indiquait qu'il était clairement décidé à connaître la vérité.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête. Tu vas te foutre de moi.

- Tu me connais mal, protesta-t-il visiblement vexé. Et je n'ai plus treize ans.

Bien sûr, cela faisait partie de la légende. Diggory était connu pour être la bonté incarnée. Mais même un saint a ses faiblesses.

- On parie ?

- Ok.

Pénélope nota avec amusement qu'il se préparait à l'annonce du nom, pratiquant quelques exercices de respiration, histoire d'être bien maître de lui-même.

- Percy Weasley…

- Et ?

- C'est tout… Avise-toi de rire et je te dénonce au Ministère, le menaça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je rirai ?

Soit il était fort, soit il était idiot. Pénélope ne parvenait décidément pas à trancher. Les sourcils froncés, elle vit les yeux du fantôme soudainement s'écarquiller et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne se souvenait tout simplement pas de Percy.

- Oh, non ! s'écria-t-il horrifié. Percy Weasley ? Tu veux dire que tu es _toujours_ avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

- On n'en est pas à se faire ce genre de confidences ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et va te faire voir !

- Il ne peut définitivement pas être notre lien, reprit-il avec une grimace. Je ne le connais même pas alors que toi… tu as l'air de le connaître un peu trop. Euh, ses frères peut-être ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment voyant qu'elle allait tenter quelque chose pour se venger. Fred et George Weasley ?

A ces simples noms, elle se calma aussitôt et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé.

- Je les déteste.

- Moi, aussi ! répondit Cédric avec un sourire. C'est bizarre, hein ?

- Les jumeaux sont des êtres bizarres par nature, si tu veux mon avis. Et eux sont aux confins de la bizarrerie. Va comprendre après pourquoi les gens ne sont pas de cet avis…

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les gens ont tort, soupira Cédric.

Il ignorait ô combien il avait raison. Pénélope se doutait, à la façon dont il venait de s'exprimer qu'il pensait la même chose à son sujet. Mais les règles étant les règles, ils ne pouvaient pas en parler.

- Je n'ai pas plus de lien avec eux ! reprit-il. De manière plus indirecte, à la limite, il y a Harry Potter…

Un grognement échappa à Pénélope, bruit qui fit l'hilarité du revenant.

- Ne me parle surtout pas de lui, il est la cause de tous mes malheurs ! A cause de lui, Serdaigle s'est faite exterminer au Quidditch et Percy a…

Pourtant bien lancée sur un de ses sujets de râleries préféré, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Cédric ne s'en formalisa pas et lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête qu'ils n'avaient qu'à passer.

- Oui, on pourrait même le blâmer d'être responsable de toutes les plaies d'Egypte, plaisanta-t-il pour tenter de la dérider. On n'aime pas Potter, deuxième point commun !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Si je suis mort, c'est un peu par sa faute…

- Vraiment ?

- On n'en est pas à se faire ce genre de confidences, répondit-il amusé.

Argument imparable auquel Pénélope ne put répondre que par un franc sourire. Ils changèrent donc de sujet et continuèrent à rechercher ce qui pouvait les lier durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Cédric avait été Attrapeur, elle se délectait du rôle de spectatrice. Elle aime les hommes, lui préférait les femmes. Sa saison favorite resterait à tout jamais l'été, tandis que Pénélope jurerait éternellement par le printemps. L'un était croyant, l'autre catholique à cause de ses parents. Elle aurait pu gagner sa vie une baguette magique entre les mains, lui l'aurait fait avec un balai. Le destin en avait décidé autrement pour chacun d'eux.

Au fond, il ne semblait pas y avoir de réels liens entre eux. Rien de plus en tous cas que des points communs que l'on pourrait retrouver entre deux amis, entre un homme et une femme ou au sein d'un couple.

**oOo**

Décembre avança doucement, sans qu'aucun progrès significatif ne soit accompli.

L'habitude faisant, la routine s'installant, ils avaient convenu de quelques petits arrangements. Un système de cordes installé dans l'appartement permettait à Pénélope, quand elle en avait le temps le matin, de suspendre les pages de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour que Cédric puisse les consulter. Durant la journée, chacun cherchait de son côté des sujets d'idées. Quand Pénélope rentrait, Cédric lui racontait brièvement sa journée, les potins de l'immeuble, des horreurs sur Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée. Cela parvenait à la détendre, presque qu'autant qu'une bonne douche chaude prolongée. Le journal était ensuite rapidement décroché, au cas où Percy viendrait, ce qui était plutôt rare mais qui était arrivé. Pénélope avait dû expliquer qu'elle avait fait tomber le journal dans l'eau pour justifier ce curieux étendage. Ils échangeaient ensuite deux-trois mots sur l'actualité et se mettaient au travail.

Chaque soirée dans le petit appartement était passée de la même manière. Ils s'installaient et parlaient, épuisant tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Les rares fois où Percy parvenait à se libérer, la discussion était remise à plus tard. Etrangement, Pénélope se surprit à mieux supporter les absences et les désistements de son petit ami. Parler à Cédric de son passé et de ses envies lui servaient en quelque sorte de thérapie. Ce n'était pas comme s'adresser à un psy, mais plutôt comme à un ami, différent de ceux qu'elle avait.

Il n'était pas rare non plus qu'ils renoncent pour préférer s'installer et regarder un film devant la télé, échangeant commentaires qui parfois repartaient sur une autre idée.

D'autres fois, la fatigue triomphait et Pénélope finissait par s'effondrer sur son canapé, terrassée par le sommeil. Et dans ces cas-là, une légère vague de froid, un léger courant d'air tantôt sur son visage, tantôt sur ses avant-bras, la tirait des bras de Morphée, et ouvrant à peine les yeux, elle se trouvait littéralement agressée par le son de sa télévision.

Tournant la tête avec difficulté, elle découvrait toujours Cédric à ses côtés, imperturbable, fixant l'écran.

- Tu ne dors pas ? avait-elle fini par lui demander.

- Je ne dors jamais.

- C'e-e-e-est moch-h-h-e… fit-elle dans un long bâillement.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

- C'est comme ça, répondit-il avec un sourire fataliste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors durant ce temps-là ? Toute la nuit en général, je veux dire.

A nouveau il haussa les épaules mais cette fois ne répondit pas.

- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te laisser la télé, expliqua Pénélope en se remettant sur ses pieds. Mais la facture serait…

- Non, la coupa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète. Je trouve toujours à m'occuper…

Loin d'être convaincue, elle n'avait pas insisté et était allée se coucher. Elle repensa au frisson qui l'avait éveillé et chassa de sa tête cette stupide idée.

**oOo**

L'une des voies que Pénélope avait tant hésité à explorer était pourtant l'une des plus évidentes. Mais ce qu'elle exigeait était au-delà de ce qu'elle était prête à concéder, même pour le salut de Diggory. Voir ses parents, à dose homéopathique, ne lui causait pas de soucis. Enquêter auprès d'eux, en revanche, était une autre affaire. Elle dut cependant s'y résigner, transplanant le temps d'un dimanche dans la maison familiale en Irlande, supportant les bizarreries de tous les Deauclaire réunis et endossant une fois encore son rôle de fille indigne délaissant sa famille.

Ses efforts furent une fois de plus vains. Les Deauclaire ne connaissait pas les Diggory, ni de près, ni de loin. Cette non-information en était finalement une et comme toutes, elle avait un coût qui lui parut très élevé.

- Oh, mon ami, tu vas me le payer !

Passant la tête à travers la page des jeux de la Gazette, Cédric lui adressa un regard étonné.

- Si c'est à propos de la dératisation, se défendit-il, _techniquement_, ce n'est pas ma faute !

Pénélope ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se raviser.

- Quelle dératisation ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… J'ai entendu Spinster la Bien Nommée en parler aujourd'hui. Il paraît que tu as des problèmes de rats, du coup, elle a convaincu le syndic' qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et… Oh… Tu n'as pas ouvert ton courrier ce matin, je suppose ?

Non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle avait deux raisons supplémentaires de lui en vouloir. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant à présent. Son frigo vide n'avait qu'un yaourt à lui offrir.

- Si ce n'est pas la dératisation, quel est le problème ? demanda Cédric l'ayant suivi dans la cuisine.

- Je suis allée voir mes parents aujourd'hui, fit-elle en retirant la cuillère qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Pour voir s'ils connaissaient des Diggory…

- Et ?

- Ils n'en connaissent pas.

Il parut déçu un court instant.

- C'était plutôt prévisible, en fait, soupira-t-il. Mais... Au risque de me répéter, quel est le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est que mes géniteurs ont été très surpris et flattés que je m'intéresse à leur vie privée et passée. Le problème, c'est que plutôt que de m'inviter comme tous les ans à venir passer le réveillon chez eux, ils ont décidé que cette année, une visite de Londres leur plairait bien, et que ce serait l'occasion de voir les décorations.

Cédric l'observa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Le problème au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, c'est qu'ils vont rester quelques jours _ici_ et que je vais maintenant devoir me débrouiller pour trouver une dinde à leur préparer…

Le souffle court, elle s'interrompit un instant.

- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis nulle en cuisine !

Le fantôme l'observa, interdit, avant de se mettre à rire, chose qu'il n'aurait surtout pas dû faire.

- Ce sont tes parents, expliqua-t-il devant son air plus que courroucé. Et c'est bientôt Noël !

Ce fut au tour de Pénélope de se mettre à rire, d'un rire nettement plus forcé.

- Oui… Au fait, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir les tiens, tu veux bien ?

Cédric aurait pu se vexer, on frôlait là les limites des règles. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. C'était après tout de bonne guerre. Son absence de réaction eut le mérite de calmer Pénélope qui finit son yaourt en silence et finit par répondre à sa question muette.

- Mes parents ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler des parents parfaits, soupira-t-elle. Ils font de leur mieux. Mais ce n'est pas trop ça. Je crois que c'est dans la nature, il y a des gens qui ne s'entendent pas avec leur famille. Je suis comme ça. Ce n'est pas que je les aime pas mais…

- Tu te portes bien aussi sans les voir ? tenta-t-il amusé.

- Exactement. Je suis contente de les revoir, même si je sais que ça va être un enfer… Et jusqu'au 25, je vais me préparer mentalement à vivre cet enfer. C'est toute une conception de la famille que je n'ai pas et quand je pense aux problèmes qu'a Percy lui aussi, je me dis qu'on était vraiment faits pour être ensemble…

Il afficha son scepticisme d'un haussement de sourcils éloquent, comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de sa liaison avec Percy Weasley. Pourtant, un jour il comprendrait. Elle finirait bien par aborder ce sujet avec lui, après tout, il était aussi concerné.

- Tu sais Cédric, dit-elle après une hésitation, je suis allée sur ta tombe…

Elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer.

- Et ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Même si l'on se rapprochait dangereusement de la limite des règles, il faudrait bien qu'ils finissent par en parler. Autant tenter de le faire en douceur.

- Après deux ans, elle est toujours fleurie. Et pas par magie…

Il resta un instant à l'observer, sans ciller. Pénélope fit l'effort de soutenir son regard.

- Tant mieux, fit-il par dire d'une voix atone.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sont tes parents ou tes amis, mais tu devrais peut-être aller les voir… Après tout, comme tu le dis si bien, c'est bientôt Noël…

- Aller les voir pour leur dire quoi ? s'emporta-t-il soudainement.

La virulence de sa réaction, même si elle était prévisible, la fit sursauter.

- Hein, Pénélope ? Je leur dirai quoi ? Cool, je suis de retour ! Ne soyez plus triste, arrêtez de culpabiliser !

Par chance, crier était bien la dernière chose qui pouvait l'impressionner.

- Ouais, des choses comme ça ! répondit-elle calmement. Cédric, ce sont tes parents. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais d'après ce que je sais, ton père n'est plus…

- S'il ne l'est plus, alors ne me le dis pas, l'interrompit-il avec douceur.

- Je suis très mal placée pour te donner des leçons sur la famille, en tant qu'irlandaise renégat, mais peut-être que si tu y allais, ça arrangerait certaines choses...

- Pour qu'ils me demandent pourquoi je ne suis pas venu plus tôt ? Je n'ai pas envie de soulever tout ça une nouvelle fois ! Je suis mort depuis presque deux ans désormais.

- Tu as sûrement raison…

Pénélope n'en pensait pas un mot mais n'avait malheureusement plus aucun argument à lui opposer. Elle allait changer de sujet quand Cédric la devança, ressentant peut-être le besoin de parler.

- Mon père a toujours été persuadé que j'étais son miracle de la création, que j'étais un garçon brillant et formidable. Il était fier de moi, fier de ce que je faisais, à tel point que j'en étais toujours très embarrassé. Quand j'ai été choisi Champion de Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Moi, j'avais tenté ma chance, juste comme ça…

Il esquissa un sourire triste.

- Cédric, on n'est pas obligés d'en parler, il y a une règle qui…

- Ça me tuait, la coupa-t-il sombrement. Ça me bouffait littéralement. Il avait tort, je le savais. Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel. Je savais voler, c'est vrai, mais rien de plus. Pourtant, il continuait.

- Tu sais, tenta-t-elle avec douceur, tout le monde était plutôt d'accord avec lui. L'oraison de Dumbledore était magnifique et très vraie selon tous tes proches, parents comme amis. Tu étais un garçon formidable, Cédric.

- Mais je suis mort, répliqua-t-il. Et crois-moi, je ne serai plus jamais ce garçon-là. Je ne peux pas le revoir. Je n'en ai pas envie. Ce qui reste de moi n'a plus rien de formidable, autant qu'il ne le voit pas…

Cherchant un moyen de lui montrer qu'il se trompait sans que cela ne devienne trop embarrassant, Pénélope ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je dois te paraître cruel, non ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle amusée. J'ai l'habitude des hommes têtus à ce sujet.

Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de soudainement avoir une idée.

- Finalement, plaisanta-t-elle, c'est peut-être _réellement_ à Percy que tu devrais parler.

**oOo**

D'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de ne plus revenir sur ce sujet. Tout avait été dit ou presque. Cédric s'était montré particulièrement obstiné à ce sujet (autant dire que Pénélope n'apprécia pas vraiment qu'il prenne le risque de rester éternellement coincé ici plutôt que de tenter d'arranger les choses avec ses parents, ce qui aurait pu être une raison somme toute excellente de le faire revenir de parmi les morts. D'autant plus que, comme ils n'avaient pas tardé à le remarquer, il était revenu à la vie le jour de son anniversaire). Plutôt que de relancer le débat, ils se livrèrent à leurs habituelles recherches et d'autres activités nettement plus pacifiques, comme la décoration du sapin de Noël dès le lendemain.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le faire comme ça, signala Cedric voyant Pénélope ajuster comme elle le pouvait les quelques décorations dont elle disposait. Je veux dire… Tu es une sorcière, non ?

- Oui, et alors ? J'ai déjà enchanté ce sapin pour l'acheter à moitié prix.

Un ricanement moqueur lui échappa.

- _Ouh_… fit-il faussement effrayé. Quelle rebelle !

Entre deux branches, la jeune femme prit soin de lui adresser un geste obscène.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit le fantôme sans se laisser impressionner, c'est que tu pourrais l'avoir nettement plus beau, nettement plus grand, nettement plus brillant. Tu pourrais avoir deux fois plus de guirlandes. Et ça ne te coûterait pas plus cher.

- Oui, concéda-t-elle. Mais ce serait de la triche.

- De la triche ? répéta-t-il étonné. Arrête, s'il te plaît ! C'est comme ton appartement, tu pourrais peut-être l'agrandir, le…

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, il y a justement une loi contre ça !

- Ah… Peut-être, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais tu pourrais l'embellir, tu pourrais avoir une vraie cheminée ! Et ça ne te coûterait rien, si ce n'est le temps de lancer un sort. Tu es née sorcière, autant t'en servir.

- Tu as raison… Mais je maintiens que ce serait de la triche, soupira-t-elle en se plongeant dans un carton à la recherche d'un petit Père Noël.

- Ce serait normal, répliqua-t-il agacé. Tout le monde fait ça.

- Il faut croire que non. Je suis moldue à la base, j'ai envie de vivre normalement. Et tant pis si je dois faire quelques sacrifices. J'ai fait des choix dans ma vie que je dois assumer. Tant pis si je gagne moins d'argent, tant pis si ma vie te paraît morne et terne. Tant pis si mon sapin de Noël n'est pas à ton goût Diggory, mais à moi, il me plaît ! Et cet appartement, c'est tout ce que je peux me payer dans ce coin de la ville avec mon salaire, tout en me gardant de quoi manger… Comme tout le monde, j'ai choisi de galérer.

Peu convaincu, Cédric haussa mollement les épaules les épaules en signe d'acquiescement.

- Tu ne serais pas le fantôme de Noël par hasard ? finit-elle par demander, un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en prie, tout le monde connaît le conte de Dickens. Avec ce fantôme qui vient embêter le vieil avare. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui « Un conte de Noël ».

- Et selon toi, je viendrais t'embêter ?

- Oui, tu le fais déjà ! Et plutôt bien !

- Le hic, signala-t-il les lèvres pincées, c'est qu'on n'est pas le soir de Noël…

- Personne n'est parfait, même pas chez les fantômes ! Mais je te préviens tout de suite Jacob Marley, je ne serai pas ton Ebenezer Scrooge ! Ma vie craint en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en changer. J'ai un petit ami, un bon job, un appartement qui te déplaît mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer sur cette lancée.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle se laissa aller à un geste puéril et lui tira la langue.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle une fois son Père Noël suspendu.

- Hum… Il manque des décorations de ce côté.

Pénélope pencha la tête pour mieux regarder et admit que c'était vrai. Elle prit une boule dans la boîte et alla la suspendre.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit ce qu'était ton boulot, fit Cédric en la regardant accrocher, dans un équilibre plus que précaire, la petite boule dorée.

- Hippocampe.

- _Pardon_ ?

Sa surprise la fit sourire.

- Je travaille dans une boîte de pub et d'événementiels, expliqua-t-elle amusé. Par exemple, si Myron Wygtail devait se marier, ce qui serait plutôt étonnant puisqu'il est gay…

- Il… l'est ? demanda Diggory soudainement pâle.

- Oh oui… Et bien s'il devait se marier, il ferait appel à nous pour organiser la fête et en faire parler. Je suis entrée dans cette boîte il y a plus d'un an, après avoir tenté divers petits boulots, en tant qu'assistante. Tu sais, le café, le courrier, les trucs à classer. Tous les employés sont des personnes très créatives, réellement brillants mais ils leur manquent à tous ce je ne sais quoi de liens à la réalité. Du coup, je le suis pour eux. Je suis un peu la partie cartésienne de leur cerveau, leur esprit logique, leur mémoire… Leur hippocampe en fait. C'est mon boss qui le dit.

- Ça doit être fatigant, non ? fit-il amusé.

- Ça l'est… Pire encore que de tenter d'avoir une conversation avec ma mère. Mais l'avantage, c'est que je ne fais plus le café. Et voilà !

A nouveau sur ses pieds, elle recula de quelques pas pour regarder son arbre décoré. Fière de son travail, Pénélope poussa un soupir satisfait. Jusqu'à ce que l'empêcheur de tourner en rond finisse pas parler.

- Il manque encore quelque chose là-bas.

- Ose dire désormais que tu n'es pas venu m'emmerder !

**oOo**

Le soir de leur anniversaire, celui de leur premier baiser, devait être, selon Pénélope, leur grand soir. Sortie plus tôt du bureau, elle avait passé une partie de la fin d'après-midi à cuisiner un bon petit dîner avant de filer se préparer. Pour l'occasion, elle avait pioché dans le très récent budget « dinde de Noël » pour se payer un nouveau déshabillé et l'ensemble de lingerie qui allait avec. Percy en serait assurément enchanté.

L'heure approchant, elle avait enfilé le tout sous sa petite robe noire et avait demandé à Diggory de s'esquiver. Si celui-ci avait tenté de jouer encore un peu les prolongations (ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler ce soir-là), il ne tarda pas à céder et disparut à travers le mur. Une fois les chandelles dans l'appartement allumées, tout était fin prêt. Seul Percy manquait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Pénélope commença à attendre. A l'heure prévue du rendez-vous, il se manifesta. Mais pas de la manière dont elle l'aurait souhaité.

Sa cheminée aménagée crachota dans des flammes devenues désormais vertes un petit morceau de parchemin où l'écriture d'habitude si soignée de Percy avait laissé place à une plus hâtive et pressée. Au milieu d'une pluie d'excuses, il lui expliquait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir ce soir, que des moldus venaient d'être attaqués et que ce n'était pas beau à voir. Un sourire triste lui échappa en remarquant qu'il avait tout de même pris le temps de leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et de rappeler qu'il l'aimait.

Le petit morceau de parchemin brûla d'une flamme vive lorsqu'elle le plaça au dessus d'une bougie. Prise d'une soudaine vague de lassitude, elle se tourna vers la belle table qu'elle avait dressée et tirant légèrement sur sa robe, jeta un bref regard à l'ensemble qui ne serait pas étrenné ce soir.

Elle tira l'une des chaises et s'y laissa tomber.

- Cédric, je sais que tu es là… Sors.

Elle nota avec amusement qu'il avait pris le temps de revenir, comme pour lui faire croire qu'il s'était réellement éloigné. Depuis qu'il était là, elle avait pris l'habitude de sentir sa présence. Aussi savait-elle qu'en réalité, il n'était pas si loin que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, passant à peine la tête à travers le mur.

- Tu peux revenir, Percy ne viendra pas.

- Ooh… Désolé.

- Des moldus ont été attaqués, on a besoin de lui là-bas. Du coup, on va devoir reporter notre dîner.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Pénélope, répéta-t-il. Tu avais l'air d'y tenir.

- C'est vrai… avoua-t-elle à voix basse avant de reprendre avec un sourire. Mais puisque tout est préparé, il va bien falloir y faire un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ?

- Tu es sérieuse ? Vraiment, je ne sais pas si je peux…

- Je te le demande.

Il passa entièrement à travers le mur et vint se poser à ses côtés.

- Tu es au courant que je ne peux pas manger ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux le faire pour deux ! L'ennui, c'est que c'est triste d'être seule pour le faire… Et puis ce sera l'occasion de discuter. D'autres choses pour une fois.

Cédric secoua la tête avant de se mettre à sourire et d'accepter. Il s'installa sur la chaise que Pénélope lui avait légèrement reculée et l'observa se régaler de l'entrée.

- Surtout ne le prends pas mal, commença-t-il d'un air dégagé. Mais je trouve ça quand même très étonnant qu'il ne soit pas là. C'était votre anniversaire.

- Oui mais il y a eu une attaque ce soir… C'est simplement mal tombé.

- Et les autres soirs ? fit-il provocateur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il annule comme ça.

Devant l'air triste de la jeune femme, il se reprit.

- Enfin, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Du coup, tu as plus de temps à me consacrer.

Sa plaisanterie ne l'amusa pas.

- Tu sais, souffla-t-elle lentement. Percy est quelqu'un de… _compliqué_. Son travail est l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Parfois, j'ai un peu l'impression de passer après. Parfois, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Cédric ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle le prit de court.

- Ne le juge pas sans savoir, s'il te plaît, fit-elle avec douceur. C'est ce que tout le monde fait. Percy a des raisons d'agir ainsi. A défaut de pouvoir toujours le lui pardonner, j'arrive à le comprendre. Quand tu es mort, expliqua-t-elle après une hésitation, beaucoup de gens n'ont pas cru ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout reposait sur la parole de Potter et pour annoncer de si grands malheurs, ça n'était pas, pour beaucoup, suffisant.

Elle jeta un regard à son interlocuteur avant de reprendre.

- Le ministère a géré la situation comme il le pouvait. Au regard de ce que nous savons aujourd'hui, nous pouvons dire qu'il a mal fait. Sur l'instant, ils n'ont cherché qu'à étouffer les rumeurs pour préserver les populations. L'autre grande priorité était d'avoir à l'œil les agitateurs. Tous les proches des Potter… Y compris les Weasley.

Un léger « oh » échappa à Cédric et il baissa la tête.

- Quand Percy a eu cette promotion, il a compris qu'elle n'était pas totalement désintéressée. Mais il avait tant travaillé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver méritée. Je l'aime, je sais que je ne serai jamais partiale à son sujet, mais il la méritait sincèrement. C'est une ambiguïté qu'il a accepté. Sa famille en a décidé autrement. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il attendait grand-chose. Il n'est pas stupide, il savait que le doute planerait. Il voulait simplement être à son tour félicité. Les seules personnes dont l'avis comptait le lui ont refusé. Alors…

Elle prit son verre de vin et en but une autre gorgée.

- Ce que ton père faisait et que tu lui reprochais tant, c'est ce dont Percy rêvait et qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu. C'est un garçon très fier. Il a tout laissé derrière lui. Il a quitté sa famille désormais. La seule chose qu'il lui reste, c'est son travail, ce qui a tout brisé dans sa vie. Alors il s'y accroche. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour réussir.

- Il veut montrer qu'il peut y arriver, sans aucune ambiguïté ?

Pénélope se laissa tomber contre son dossier et réalisa à cet instant que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait aussi ouvertement de ce sujet.

- Peut-être, avoua-t-elle. Je n'en suis pas certaine. Ce n'est pas la solution à mon goût mais il n'y a pas plus obstiné que lui…

Diggory hocha lentement la tête avant de reprendre, peut-être un peu trop froidement :

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

- Je suis son jardin secret, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Comment tu fais pour… l'accepter ?

- L'amour ne rend pas qu'aveugle, expliqua-t-elle en portant à nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres, il atrophie également le cerveau. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à être encore de son côté.

- Mais alors, je ne comprends pas. Si tu l'aimes tant, et si lui... malgré son comportement aussi, pourquoi vous ne vivez pas ensemble dans ce cas ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne veut pas, je ne le croirais pas ! N'importe quel autre homme aurait déjà…

Le gris de ses joues fonça alors un peu, ce qui amusa plus encore Pénélope.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est bien lui qui ne veut pas… Percy est fier. Et très vieille école, malheureusement. Il est persuadé qu'il doit subvenir à mes besoins. Et que depuis que la vérité a éclaté, son salaire a considérablement baissé.

- La… _vérité_ ?

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle mal à l'aise. Enfin, tu sais. Le retour de…

Cédric eut un sourire embarrassé.

- Je sais que c'est contre nos règles d'en parler, fit-elle précipitamment. Excuse-moi…

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans les règles ce soir, signala-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire charmant que Pénélope, commençant à ressentir les effets du vin, ne put que lui rendre.

- Alors comme ça, finit-elle par tenter,_ il_ est revenu à ce moment-là ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, soupira Diggory. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir touché la Coupe de Feu en même temps que Potter. Puis après, je suis mort. Dans un cimetière… Ironique, non ?

Pénélope esquissa un sourire embarrassé.

- Il y a eu quelque chose d'étrange ensuite, j'ai… je crois que je suis revenu un instant. Il y avait plein de gens. Et on a…

- Sincèrement, Cédric, le coupa-t-elle précipitamment, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler.

- Je sais… Mais il est peut-être temps. On a fait un truc bizarre pour aider Harry. Puis après, j'ai encore disparu, après lui avoir demandé de ramener mon corps à mes parents. Finalement presque deux ans après, je suis revenu à la vie. Ici.

Songeuse, Pénélope laissa ses pensées s'égarer.

- Hé, ça va ? demanda le fantôme inquiet.

- Je me demandais juste comment j'allais pouvoir dire ça à Percy, avoua-t-elle tristement. Avoir tort, c'est une chose. Se tromper depuis le début, c'est certainement pire.

A défaut de pouvoir être encourageant, le sourire de Cédric fut désolé. Le repas dégusté, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine Pénélope s'offrit le luxe de lancer une vaisselle à la mode sorcière, une des rares facilités qu'elle s'accordait.

- Ton Percy… Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmh… Je crois qu'on peut dire ça… répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de contre-attaquer. Et _toi_ alors ? Si je me souviens bien, tu étais sortie avec une des filles de ma maison, non ? enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix plus enjouée.

A ce souvenir, Cédric esquissa un petit sourire.

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les Serdaigles, confessa-t-il. Pour les filles brillantes aux longs cheveux noirs.

Pénélope ne put empêcher l'un de ses sourcils de se hausser.

- On joue pas dans la même catégorie, Diggory, se mit-elle à ricaner.

Le spectre leva les mains en l'air, pour se dédouaner.

- Loin de moi cette idée ! se défendit-il avec un sourire

- Méfie-toi ! Au moindre signe de harcèlement, je fonce au Ministère !

- Ai-je précisé « asiatique » ? J'aime les filles brillantes aux longs cheveux noirs _et_ asiatiques… Cho Chang, fit-il après une pause. Une Attrapeuse, comme moi. J'étais avec elle quand c'est arrivé.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? demanda Pen doucement. Tes amis, tes parents, je comprends. Mais elle, tu l'aimais, non ?

- Tu cherches à tout prix à te débarrasser de moi, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria-t-il faussement vexé.

Pénélope préféra ne pas répondre et garda le silence. C'était à la fois faux et vrai. Il s'agissait en plus de la meilleure manière de le faire avouer.

- A quoi ça servirait ? finit-il par soupirer. Elle a refait sa vie. Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Que je réapparaisse aujourd'hui ne changerait rien.

- Ça pourrait peut-être la soulager.

- Mais ça ne changera rien pour moi, répondit-il à mi-voix. Est-ce que tu apprécierais de voir ressurgir sous forme de fantôme un de tes ex ?

- Je n'ai qu'un homme dans ma vie, expliqua-t-elle, le menton levé. Et il s'appelle Percy !

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi en être fière ! se moqua-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on la provoquait à ce sujet, Pénélope céda à ses plus bas instincts. Elle prit la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main pour la lui lancer. La pauvre assiette alla se briser sur le mur un peu plus loin, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du fantôme, hilarité qui n'en fut que plus redoublée quand ils entendirent Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée sortir de chez elle et que, quelques secondes après, comme par hasard, ils entendirent quelqu'un taper. Par chance, pour une fois, Pénélope ne mit guère longtemps à s'en débarrasser. La simple vision de ce dîner aux chandelles suffit à la faire fuir. Elle se donna néanmoins la peine de faire une remarque quant aux éventuels bruits, cette nuit.

- Il n'y a pas des choses que tu aurais aimé faire avec elle ? Tu as peut-être une chance de tout rattraper, reprit Pénélope de retour dans la cuisine, décidée à ne pas le laisser s'esquiver après ce qu'il avait osé dire.

- Oh…, fit-il rougissant (ou plutôt grisonnant). J'ai quelques regrets, c'est vrai. Mais rien qui ne puisse être réparé, malheureusement…

- C'est vrai ? Quel genre ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Son rougissement ne fit qu'empirer. Loin de compatir, Pénélope sut qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet à creuser. Si Cédric refusa absolument d'en parler, il finit cependant par craquer.

- Eh bien, j'ai… J'ai… Disons que je n'ai jamais… Tu vois ?

Si elle l'avait vu, elle se serait fait un plaisir de dire le contraire, juste pour l'embêter. Elle n'eut même pas à se donner cette peine. Pénélope secoua la tête négativement, en toute honnêteté.

- Enfin, je n'ai jamais… _pu_.

Elle y était !

- Ooh, fit-elle en tentant de dissimuler son sourire. Désolée.

- Attends, se reprit-il un peu vexé par son amusement. J'ai fait des trucs mais…

- Tout seul, ça ne compte pas ! le coupa-t-elle.

Cette fois, il était vraiment vexé.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas le plus important. C'est même un peu surfait en fait. T'as pas raté grand-chose.

Elle aurait dû se méfier en voyant son sourire aussitôt renaître.

- Pourtant, tu as l'air d'aimer, tenta-t-il d'une voix badine.

- _Pardon_ ?

- Ta voisine n'arrête pas de se plaindre que les murs sont trop fins…

Se sentant vaciller, aidée en cela par le vin, Pénélope se retint à son évier pour ne pas tomber. C'était donc de ces bruits-là dont l'autre vieille voulait parler…

- Merde… gémit-elle avant de se reprendre. En tous cas, sur ce point, je ne peux pas t'aider !

Sa remarque le fit éclater de rire, rire qui mourut peu de temps après lorsqu'en voyant son air inspiré et concentré, Cédric comprit qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

- A moins que…

**oOo**

Louer un film ne remplacerait jamais une expérience réelle mais dans les conditions actuelles, vu qu'elle ne connaissait aucune fantômette et qu'elle n'était pas certaine que des esprits puissent faire ce genre de choses, c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour lui venir en aide. Quand Cédric cessa de rire, ce qui lui prit du temps, et qu'il comprit que c'était une véritable proposition que Pénélope lui faisait, il finit par accepter. Il ne perdait rien à essayer. Il avait même plutôt à y gagner.

Le seul problème était de trouver le moyen de se procurer le film. Le plus simple restait de le louer. Mais Pénélope ne pouvait se résoudre à y aller elle-même, même en changeant de quartier. Que Percy s'en charge n'était certainement pas la meilleure des idées. Malheureusement, c'était aussi la seule solution dont ils disposaient. Réfléchissant à la manière dont elle amènerait le sujet, elle se rendit compte que, dans tous les cas, si elle taisait l'existence de Diggory, Percy serait persuadé que le film leur était destiné.

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il prenne ça plus comme un simple geste de curiosité que comme une véritable envie d'essayer de nouveaux jeux et de pimenter leurs vies.

Ce qu'il, à voir le sourire dont il s'était paré quand elle lui en avait finalement parlé, ne fit pas.

**oOo**

- Deauclaire, tu as un message…

Pénélope accueillit la nouvelle d'un grognement. En pleine réflexion, elle ne voulait surtout pas être interrompue.

L'équipe entière s'était réunie dans la salle de conférence (qui n'avait en réalité pas cette fonction mais qui, étant la pièce la plus grande, se voyait attribuer des rôles divers et variés allant des réunions aux tournois mensuels de croquet) pour tenter de faire un point sur l'avancement du « Grand Evénement ». En bon hippocampe, on attendait de Pénélope qu'elle parvienne à prendre en compte tous les tenants et les aboutissants logistiques de l'affaire, ce qui n'était pas simple à la base et qui l'était encore moins si on continuait à l'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes. Elle nota l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir et leva les yeux vers leur messager.

- C'est encore Mr P. ? demanda-t-elle en montrant du pouce la pile de parchemins qu'elle avait échangés avec son contact d'Appelby depuis plus d'une heure.

Sentant la pression monter à l'approche du grand jour, le bougre avait décidé de suivre en temps réel tout ce qui était fait et décidé.

- Non, ça vient du Ministère.

Le silence se fit un bref instant dans la pièce.

- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est rien de grave, soupira son boss nonchalamment. Et si ça l'est, fais en sorte d'être incarcérée à Azkaban après le « Grand Evènement ».

Ignorant le sarcasme de son employeur qui avait pourtant eu l'avantage de détourner de son message toutes les attentions, elle attrapa au vol et ouvrit d'une main fébrile le parchemin qui lui était destiné.

Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle découvrit que Mathusalem en était l'auteur. Fidèle à ses engagements, celui-ci lui faisait parvenir le résultat de ses recherches. Ou plutôt leur non-résultat, découvrit-elle avec soulagement.

Contrarié par son échec, le vieux sorcier lui demandait de repasser au Ministère pour qu'ils puissent envisager d'autres pistes et faire un point, maintenant que plusieurs semaines étaient passées. La dernière phrase du message attira son attention en particulier.

- Alors, rien de grave, j'espère ?

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se tourna avec lenteur vers son patron que son air distrait avait dû inquiéter. Pour la première fois depuis presque un mois, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait enfin dire la vérité.

- J'ai un problème de fantôme, soupira-t-elle doucement. Le Ministère va m'aider.

- Sérieusement ? fit-il étonné avant d'ajouter amusé. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi… Enfin, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'interroger sur ce qu'il sous-entendait, méfie-toi quand même : on approche de Noël, Miss Scrooge !

Sa pique lui arracha un sourire. Elle se replongea dans le message qu'elle avait entre les mains avant de prendre sa plume et de répondre à Mathusalem, sans vraiment réfléchir ni hésiter.

_Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Les choses ont changé._

**oOo**

La température un peu plus élevée de la mi-décembre avait fait fondre la fine couche de neige qui avait, des jours durant, tant embelli la cité londonienne. Aidée de la pluie, la boue avait vite pris la place du manteau blanc.

L'imminence du « Grand Evénement » rendait tout le monde anxieux. Comme un étrange calendrier de l'Avent, chaque jour voyait une personne de l'entreprise craquer nerveusement. Rien n'avançait avec Cédric et Percy se faisait une fois de plus absent. Puisant dans des ressources dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence, Pénélope se surprenait elle-même à tenir et à tout encaisser. Cela ne dura malheureusement qu'un temps. Un jour d'orage, ses nerfs finirent par lâcher.

Même si elle avait fait l'effort d'essuyer ses larmes et de reprendre un semblant de contenance avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, Cédric s'était tout de suite inquiété en la voyant arriver.

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, l'avait-elle rassuré. Mon travail est juste très prenant en ce moment. On est sur un gros coup… Et puis tu sais, on ne peut pas être formidable tous les jours, pas vrai ?

Elle tenta un sourire encourageant qui se fondit aussitôt en rictus crispé.

- Même moi, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa.

- Tu as l'air figorifiée. Bois quelque chose de chaud, fais-toi couler un bon bain… finit-il par suggérer. Si je n'étais pas… Enfin, je l'aurais fait mais…

Son impuissance lui fit serrer les poings. Pénélope en fut touchée.

- Tu en as l'idée, c'est déjà plus que bien, le rassura-t-elle doucement.

Dans la cuisine, elle mit de l'eau à chauffer. Ses doigts ankylosés lui firent défaut au moment de transvaser le liquide bouillant dans sa théière. La petite casserole lui glissa des mains et alla s'écraser dans un grand fracas métallique au fond de son évier.

- Merde, jura-t-elle entre ses dents en retirant vivement sa main ébouillantée.

- Pen', ça va ? demanda Cédric affolé.

- Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-elle. Je me suis juste brûlée.

Tournant le robinet, elle mit sa main sous le filet d'eau avant d'aussitôt la retirer, brûlée une seconde fois. L'eau froide n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver. Des larmes de fatigue et de colère finirent par lui échapper.

- Laisse-moi faire…

La douceur de la voix du fantôme la fit sursauter. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une sensation glaciale apaisa la douleur de sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que Cédric avait posé la sienne sur sa brûlure. Malgré ses efforts et plusieurs tentatives, elle ne parvint pas à le remercier, se contentant de bégayer et de rougir.

- Il faut bien qu'être mort me serve à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa plaisanterie ne suffit pas à la dérider et Pénélope soutint sans mal son regard soucieux.

- Là aussi, tu t'es brûlée ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

La prenant de court, il avança sa main libre en direction de sa joue que, pour toute autre raison, elle sentait littéralement irradier.

Revenant soudainement à elle-même, Pénélope se dégagea.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Merci… bafouilla-t-elle en détournant la tête.

La fatigue fut une coupable tout idéale pour le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Toute cette eau et ce froid avaient dû lui monter à la tête. Comme Diggory le lui avait suggéré, une bonne douche bien chaude lui permettrait de remettre en place un bon nombre d'idées.

Requinquée et de meilleure humeur, elle sortit de sa salle de bain à nouveau sûre d'elle-même et prête à lui faire face.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il depuis le canapé où il faisait mine d'être installé.

En guise de réponse, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Tant mieux ! continua Cédric rassuré. Et pour ton boulot, ça va aller ? Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir de mauvaises journées. Même les morts le savent…

- Mmh, pas faux, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant. D'ici une semaine, ce foutu contrat sera enfin rempli. Et une fois le « Grand Evènement » passé, je me prends une semaine de congé plus que mérité !

- Le _Grand Evénement_ ? répéta-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Plutôt que de perdre son temps à répéter le discours commercial habituellement servi, elle alla à la fenêtre chercher l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'afficher le matin même. Posant le journal sur la table, elle en exposa la une.

- Ta-dah !

Si elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il puisse être impressionné par l'importance du travail qu'elle accomplissait, elle dût admettre qu'elle n'en attendait tout de même pas temps. Le bruit de gorge que Cédric laissa échapper était étrange, surtout pour un revenant. Ramenant vers lui son regard, Pénélope constata qu'il s'était pétrifié.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas capable de le verbaliser (il ne tenta d'ailleurs pas de le faire), elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à la une qui avait trôné toute la journée sur son bureau, sa réussite du mois, une couverture âprement négociée pour évoquer le « Grand Evénement ». Par chance, les Mangemorts s'étaient faits discrets ces derniers jours et avaient permis l'annonce en fanfare de la nouvelle.

_Appelby s'apprête à vivre à l'heure bulgare._

_Revenant pour la première fois au pays depuis le drame du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une source proche de l'étoile montante du Quidditch bulgare affirme qu'il pourrait bien vite rejoindre le monde du Quidditch anglais._

Le reste de la page était occupé par une photo immense d'un jeune homme à l'air bourru, aux sourcils épais et au nez cassé.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le pressa-t-elle puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Toujours fasciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il hésita un instant avant de se mettre à avouer.

- Cette chose qui nous lie… fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

**oOo**

Quand il s'accordait le luxe d'y repenser, Cédric reconnaissait que, des années passées à Poudlard, la septième resterait à jamais sa préférée. Il avait été choisi pour représenter son école lors du légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, avait triomphé d'un dragon et était même parvenu à surmonter sa crainte des eaux troubles. Ses ASPICS avaient été annulés. Il s'était même trouvé une charmante petite amie.

Même son avenir s'était trouvé tout assuré. Après quatre mois de cour intensive, il avait fini par trancher. Une fois la plus belle année de sa vie terminée, il passerait professionnel et signerait chez les Arrows d'Appelby.

Potter, la grande faucheuse et Voldemort en avaient malheureusement décidé autrement.

Quand, en voyant cette une, il avait compris que Pénélope travaillait actuellement avec le club qui aurait dû être le sien et qu'elle préparait le retour de Krum dans ce pays, il avait immédiatement réalisé que le destin lui offrait là une chance de se rattraper.

- Et comme prévu, c'était juste sous notre nez, grogna la jeune femme une fois qu'il lui ait tout raconté. Dire que ça fait des semaines que je me tue sur ce contrat et que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à t'en parler…

Il eut un soupir amusé et d'un sourire, l'invita à se rattraper.

- Tu l'auras voulu, expliqua-t-elle en allant s'affaler dans son canapé. Depuis qu'ils ont changé de président il y a cinq ans, les Arrows enchaînent les bonnes saisons. Si le titre leur est chaque année ôté par les Tornados, ils ont malgré tout réussi à se qualifier pour la Coupe d'Europe. Et, par ce que certains mauvais esprits appellent un miracle, ils sont en bonne voie pour accéder au huitième de finale… Autant dire qu'il s'agit là d'une bonne occasion de remplir le stade, de combler de joie les supporters et de faire entrer de l'argent dans les caisses. C'est pour optimiser tout ça que les dirigeants ont décidé de faire appel à nous. Cette publicité attirera l'attention des investisseurs. L'argent qu'ils fourniront au club permettra d'attirer de grands joueurs qui, selon toutes logiques, permettront au club de remporter de nombreux trophées. Ainsi de suite…

- C'est intelligent, reconnut Cédric songeur.

- C'est mon métier, répliqua Pénélope fièrement. Bref… Je dois malgré tout reconnaître que nous avons été aidés dans notre tâche par le tirage au sort qui a fait que, dans la même poule, se sont retrouvés les Appelby Arrows et les Vratsa Vultures. La même affiche qu'en 1932, le match de légende, l'heure de gloire du club d'Appelby… Avec Krum passé pro chez les Vultures, c'est tout simplement de la folie pure ! Les Bookmakers sont ravis ! D'autant plus que le bruit court que le petit génie bulgare pourrait signer chez nous, en Angleterre. C'est un coup de maître à jouer.

Elle s'interrompit alors et comprit, à voir l'air amusé de l'esprit, qu'elle s'était peut-être un peu trop enflammée à cette idée.

- C'est quand même étrange, soupira-t-elle en se reprenant. Ils n'ont pas pu t'avoir toi, alors ils le veulent, lui…

Le raccourci était peut-être un peu exagéré (Viktor Krum était en passe d'être déclaré dieu vivant par la quasi-totalité de la communauté sorcière) mais il eut le mérite de faire rire Diggory.

- Je vois… fit celui-ci. Cela risque d'être le match de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

- En bon publicitaire, je le vendrais plutôt comme le match du siècle !

- Alors… Je serai revenu pour ça ? demanda-t-il lentement. Bien. Parfait… Pénélope, sur ce coup-là, tu vas encore devoir m'aider.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, la jeune femme le dévisagea. Cet air déterminé ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Krum… S'il te plait !

**oOo**

La négociation (puisqu'il était évident qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas faire ce qu'il lui demandait) avait dû être ajournée et remise au lendemain puisque Percy, par un étrange coup du destin, était parvenu à se libérer. Tout guilleret, il était arrivé un petit paquet bien emballé à la main. Même si Pénélope sentait parfaitement comment tout ça allait se terminer (elle était d'ailleurs rapidement allée se préparer et avait ressorti son déshabillé dans l'espoir d'enfin l'étrenner), elle fut ravie de voir que Percy faisait malgré tout beaucoup d'effort pour temporiser et se faire pardonner. Le dîner, loin d'être aussi fameux que celui préparé pour leur anniversaire, fut vite avalé et la nuit qu'ils passèrent ne risquait pas d'être oubliée. Même le fait de se réveiller dans un lit vide, avec pour seule compagnie un petit mot d'amour posé sur l'oreiller, ne suffit pas à entamer sa bonne humeur.

Pas plus que le fait de voir Cédric sourire comme un dégénéré par-dessus la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Alors, fit celui-ci d'un air goguenard. Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant, une fois la machine à café mise en route.

- C'était donc une... bonne soirée dans ce cas ? reprit-il d'un air entendu.

A cet instant, elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Ils avaient trouvé la veille au soir le lien entre eux, l'aboutissement de semaines de recherche, sans avoir pu en parler. Et tout ce que Diggory trouvait à faire, c'était d'évoquer sa soirée avec Percy ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Oh, pour rien… Disons que ça s'est entendu !

- La voisine ? gémit-elle en imaginant par avance ce que Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée ne tarderait pas à insinuer auprès de tout le quartier.

Et cette fois-ci, elle dut reconnaître que c'était entièrement mérité.

- Non… fit Cédric rassurant. Il n'y en a pas eu besoin !

La tête qu'elle fit provoqua son hilarité. Plutôt que de se reprendre ou de chercher à comprendre, Pénélope céda à la facilité et lui adressa un geste obscène.

- Alors ? reprit-il une fois calmé. Comment c'était ?

- Quoi ? _Le sexe_ ? s'écria-t-elle en s'étranglant à moitié dans sa tasse à café. Tu plaisantes ? Tu étais aux premières loges, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais, en plus, t'expliquer !

- Comment tu sais que j'ai…

Comprenant son erreur, il s'arrêta aussitôt. Trop tard, le mal était fait. Ce qui n'était à la base qu'une simple expression imagée était devenu pour Pénélope l'atroce vérité.

- Je rêve ! Tu nous as regardés en plus ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Alors quoi ? Tu as entendu du bruit et tu as voulu vérifier ?

- De toutes façons, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, se défendit-il. C'est juste que… ça avait l'air bien.

Se sentant vaciller, elle se rattrapa à son évier. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Ce fantôme frustré et à peine pubère s'était rincé l'œil toute la soirée.

- Oh… mon… dieu…

- Je te jure, reprit-il pour la rassurer. Je n'ai vraiment rien vu. Juste qu'il était… enfin, il était… en bas et toi… Du coup, les draps vous couvraient presque entièrement. Je… Je n'ai vu que ton épaule et tes cheveux tombant jusqu'à tes reins et puis…

A bout de souffle et ne parvenant à trouver les mots, il s'interrompit.

- C'était troublant, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'ai bien failli en revenir à la vie !

Si c'était censé aider, il se trompait lourdement. D'un regard méprisant, elle lui fit comprendre que sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût venait de lamentablement échouer. Quand elle lui passa à côté, il tenta de la retenir. Pénélope n'hésita pas. Même si cela devait la frigorifier une bonne partie de la journée, elle le traversa.

- Va te faire voir, grogna-t-elle quand elle l'entendit l'appeler. Espèce de... _Mimi Geignarde_…

Non contente de devoir désormais gérer des rapports plutôt tendus avec le revenant pervers (il allait lui falloir du temps pour tout digérer), il lui faudrait également désormais expliquer à Percy qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire ça chez elle. Et après cette nuit, nul doute qu'il aurait envie de recommencer… Même si jamais l'envie d'avouer ne s'était faite aussi pressante, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire la vérité. Encore moins de dire à Percy qu'elle le privait à cause de Diggory.

En croisant Mrs Spinster la Bien Nommée en revenant du travail, elle eut une idée. Le bruit. Y avait-il meilleure raison de les pousser à éventuellement faire ça ailleurs ? A l'extérieur.

Etrangement, cette idée eut beaucoup de succès.

**oOo**

Quelques jours furent nécessaires pour que l'incident du voyeur soit digéré. Durant ce temps-là, Pénélope et Cédric évitèrent d'avoir à trop se parler. Ce ne fut que l'imminence du « Grand Evénement » qui aida Pénélope à envisager de lui pardonner. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps désormais et ce qu'elle aurait à faire risquait de s'avérer plutôt compliqué.

En théorie, cela ne semblait pas être grand-chose. Pour tout régler, il fallait simplement qu'elle aille voir une seule personne. Elle bossait sur ce projet, elle pouvait donc s'arranger pour trouver la faille dans l'organisation pour pouvoir approcher le petit génie que les foules à travers le monde adulaient.

Ça, c'était la théorie.

Dans les faits, tout était beaucoup plus compliqué. Tout d'abord, elle était un hippocampe. Et en tant que tel, elle ne s'aventurait que très rarement sur le terrain, la plupart du temps parce qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Qu'elle tienne à se rendre à cette soirée paraîtrait certainement suspect. Au moins l'espace d'un instant.

Ensuite, Viktor Krum était à vingt ans à peine un joueur de légende, dont la plus petite parcelle de son corps était assurée. Le commun des mortels ne l'approchait pas. Le commun des mortels ne respirait pas le même air que lui. Il était plus que bien entouré et sa visite lors de la réception au sein du club, à propos de son hypothétique transfert, allait être plus surveillée qu'une garden-party à Buckingham. Là se trouvait le côté totalement impossible de sa mission. Le club des Arrows s'occupait de ce côté de l'organisation. Ces informations-là auraient donc à être extorquées. Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle sorte le grand jeu à Mr P., intermédiaire avec qui elle faisait la guerre depuis que tout avait commencé…

Oh, et elle n'avait que 5 jours pour y arriver.

**oOo**

Si, finalement, se procurer un laissez-passer pour le grand soir ne fut pas si compliqué (que sa collègue de bureau ne s'aperçoive pas de la disparition du sien de suite était une autre affaire), ce fut bien de récolter les renseignements sur le parcours de Krum qui lui posa quelques difficultés. Après avoir fui cet homme durant des semaines, Pénélope eut beaucoup de mal à contacter Mr P. dans les jours qui suivirent. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Par chance, son boss lui envoya une aide providentielle en lui demandant d'apporter quelque chose en main propre à Appelby (il arrivait à l'hippocampe de faire aussi coursier). Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donnée, elle avait alors expliqué qu'en passant la journée sur place, elle pourrait tout clarifier avec Mr P.

Alors que le stade se trouvait en pleine campagne, le QG des Arrows était installé en plein centre-ville. Ce qui de l'extérieur ressemblait à une banque moderne était en vérité l'un des plus grands bastions de civilisation sorcière. Sur tous les murs s'étalaient dans le plus grand format possible des reproductions des moments de gloire du club. Des coupes, malheureusement trop peu nombreuses, étaient ajoutées ici et là.

Guidée par l'hôtesse qu'elle avait rencontrée à l'accueil et encore un peu émerveillée par le hall d'entrée (une légende racontait que la personne capable de compter le nombre de flèches qui y étaient figées verrait ses vœux les plus chers se réaliser), Pénélope fut introduite dans le bureau de Mr P. Voyant qu'il était occupé par une silhouette qui, même si elle lui montrait son dos, était féminine, elle crut un instant s'être trompée et se permit un regard à la plaque fixée sur la porte grande ouverte.

_Mr. I. Patil_

Non, elle y était. Un raclement de gorge sonore suffit à faire se tourner vers elle la demoiselle. C'est en revoyant ce visage qu'elle avait des années côtoyé qu'une autre évidence s'imposa à elle et qu'elle réalisa que depuis des semaines, elle n'avait pas comprit qui était Mr P.

- Padma ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle était sincèrement ravie de revoir la demoiselle, de quelques années sa cadette. Une jeune fille brillante et amusante qui avait suivi sa voie en devenant préfète. Elle avait également suivi celle de ses prédécesseurs, mais Pénélope se plaisait à penser qu'elle ait pu influencer quelqu'un, plus encore la jeune indienne pour qui elle avait beaucoup de respect. Bien que différentes sur de nombreux points, toutes deux s'étaient bien entendues durant ces quelques années.

Bien qu'à mieux voir le regard que l'adolescente lui lançait, elle en vint presque à en douter.

- Non, c'est Parvati, répliqua-t-elle froidement en désignant l'écusson rouge et or cousu sur son uniforme.

Pénélope fit l'effort de ne pas laisser son sourire s'altérer. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur l'autre jumelle. La Gryffondor. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux jumeaux Weasley. Elle avait décidément un problème avec les individus naissant par paire.

- Oui, on s'en fout, c'est pareil, soupira Pénélope agacée.

La jeune indienne lui adressa un regard mauvais.

- Je viens voir ton père.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder, soupira la jeune femme en se laissant tomber dans l'épais fauteuil de son géniteur.

Et donc… Elle comptait rester ? Soit, ce n'était qu'une épreuve supplémentaire que Pénélope comptait bien remporter. Elle n'était pas du genre croyante mais si les instances supérieures avaient décidé de la mettre encore une fois à l'épreuve, alors elle s'y soumettrait. Et offrirait pendant ce temps qui s'annonçait être une éternité à cette ado désagréable son sourire le plus charmant et sa conversation la plus élaborée.

- Alors tu es en vacances ?

Si elle était ici, la réponse était plutôt évidente. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'eut droit à rien d'autre qu'un reniflement moqueur.

- Dans le partage des qualités, ta sœur ne t'a pas laissé grand-chose, pas vrai ?

Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, quand Mr P. arriva enfin et mit fin à son supplice, Pénélope envisagea un instant de lui baiser les pieds. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et se reconcentra sur la raison qui l'avait amenée ici. Elle était parvenue à élaborer un scénario qui, si tout se déroulait comme prévu, lui permettrait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait sans que Mr P. n'ait l'impression de commettre une faute professionnelle ou de trahir un quelconque secret. S'il devait échouer (ce qui, à en croire Cédric, il ferait assurément), elle avait prévu un plan B. A savoir se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier…

Le carrelage du sol ayant l'air froid, Pénélope espérait simplement ne pas avoir à en aller jusque-là.

**oOo**

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à faire entrer la clé dans sa serrure, Cédric avait passé la tête à travers la porte pour le lui demander. L'excitation évidente du jeune fantôme lui fit oublier quelle imprudence il venait de commettre.

- Mon vieux, je tiens ma reconversion pour le MI-5 ! claironna fièrement Pénélope, posant son manteau dans l'entrée. J'ai en ma possession un renseignement que je pourrais monnayer très chèrement à tous journalistes en recherche de scoops ou à tous supporters de la petite balle dorée.

- Tu vas pouvoir le voir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Dans deux jours, tu seras enfin libéré, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Enfin, _je_ serai libérée !

Fou de joie, il se laissa aller à quelques acrobaties dans le salon avant de brutalement s'arrêter.

- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, expliqua-t-il embarrassé. Ton petit ami est passé à l'appartement dans la journée.

- Dans la journée ? C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle en retirant ses bottes avec quelques difficultés. Il ne t'a pas vu j'espère ?

- Non. Non, j'ai eu le temps de me cacher. Il t'a laissé un mot sur le frigidaire.

D'une démarche claudicante avec une seule chaussure au pied, Pénélope rejoignit la cuisine pour le récupérer.

« _On verra ça plus tard_ »

Aussi énigmatique qu'inhabituel mais pas assez suffisant pour l'inquiéter.

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien, tu sais, ajouta Cédric derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Le boulot doit être dur pour lui, en ce moment, ça passera, expliqua-t-elle d'un air confiant.

Mal à l'aise, Diggory s'apprêtait à protester. Il ne le fit pas, Pénélope venant de lui sortir le plan des lieux sous le nez ainsi que son sésame pour la soirée qu'elle devait désormais trafiquer.

**oOo**

Le jour du « Grand Evénement » finit enfin par arriver. Coincée au bureau une partie de la journée pour tenir la boutique pendant que le reste de l'équipe œuvrait à Appelby, Pénélope, qui avait prévu de quitter l'endroit en fin d'après-midi pour se préparer (une légende du Quidditch, même bulgare, ça se méritait), vit son emploi du temps être quelque peu contrarié.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle reçut un appel d'une de ses amies qui tenait absolument à la voir aujourd'hui. Le rendez-vous fut pris dans l'un des cafés du chemin de Traverse pour la fin d'après-midi.

Les commandes passées et servies, les deux jeunes femmes purent commencer à parler. Devant l'air si concentré de son amie, Pénélope fut persuadée que c'était une grande nouvelle qu'elle souhaitait lui annoncer. Une grande et heureuse nouvelle… Jamais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la phrase qui allait être prononcée.

- Percy pense qu'il y a un autre homme dans ta vie.

Elle se retint à grand peine de ne pas recracher de surprise la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

- _Quoi_ ? s'écria-t-elle partagée entre l'indignation et la surprise.

Son amie se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

- Il sent qu'il y a quelque chose… fit-elle avec douceur, comme pour la ménager. Que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu sais, tu as l'air totalement ailleurs depuis quelques temps.

- Mais je…

- C'est la vérité, Pénélope, la coupa-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Tu _es_ totalement ailleurs. La preuve, ça fait trois semaines que j'attends que tu me rappelles pour que nous fassions nos courses de Noël. A la limite, je ne compte pas, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'elle allait l'interrompre. Mais Percy… Vu qu'il te délaisse totalement en ce moment à cause de son boulot…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et d'un geste de la main, lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle entendait.

- Il a peur que j'aie pris un amant ? murmura Pénélope d'une voix blanche.

- Il a peur que tu sois amoureuse d'un autre, rectifia son amie désolée.

Ce qui était pire au fond. Pénélope ne put retenir un reniflement amer. Amoureuse d'un autre ? Par la force des choses, elle avait bien un autre homme en tête, si tant est qu'on puisse le qualifier ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Enfin, pas aux dernières nouvelles.

- C'est ridicule, protesta-t-elle, reprenant contenance. _J'aime_ Percy !

Son amie se mit à rire.

- Ça, le monde entier le sait ! soupira la jeune femme. A défaut de le comprendre, on le sait tous ! Mais s'il n'y a personne d'autre, pourquoi refuses-tu de faire l'amour avec lui ?

La surprise la laissa quelques secondes pantelante.

- Il t'a parlé de ça ? s'écria-t-elle choquée.

- Tu voulais qu'il en parle à qui ? A ses collègues du Ministère ? Pen', il est malheureux. Il a peur d'entamer une discussion à ce sujet. Il ne veut pas s'entendre dire qu'il n'est plus le seul et plus le premier pour toi. Il avait besoin se confier à quelqu'un.

Pénélope ne put empêcher sa tête de se baisser. C'était elle sa confidente habituellement. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il la perdrait ?

- Je refuse chez moi seulement, marmonna-t-elle pour s'expliquer.

- Pourquoi ? ricana son amie. Tu y caches ton amant ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, souffla Pénélope.

C'était un fantôme qu'elle y cachait.

Les années avaient permis aux deux jeunes femmes de bien apprendre à se connaître. Au regard qu'elle lui adressa, Pénélope sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et que, quoi qu'elle puisse inventer, ça n'irait jamais.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Il y a autre chose ?

- Ta voisine… répondit son amie après une hésitation. Ta voisine est une vraie garce si ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Mrs Spinster ? s'écria-t-elle les sourcils froncés. Cette vieille peau ?

- Ok, concéda son amie. C'est une _vieille_ garce dans ce cas !

**oOo**

La saleté. La vieille bique. Ce vieux pruneau lyophilisé.

Quand Percy était passé à l'appartement l'autre jour, cette sale commère qui lui servait de voisine était allée se plaindre auprès de lui du bruit de leurs ébats. Evidemment, celui-ci, mortifié, s'en était excusé avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas là au moment des faits. Mrs Spinster la Bientôt Décédée lui avait alors confié que depuis plus d'un mois, elle entendait constamment une voix d'homme constamment chez Pénélope, si bien qu'elle avait cru qu'ils avaient enfin emménagé.

Que la vieille compte ses abattis. Son séjour sur Terre allait bientôt s'achever.

Ivre de rage, Pénélope rentra chez elle. Et dans l'incapacité de se venger, elle s'en prit à la seule personne présente, à cet instant en train de flotter au dessus de la télé.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? hurla-t-elle après avoir claqué la porte d'entrée.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Cédric étonné.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que Spinster a raconté à Percy ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ! ajouta-t-elle un grondement dans la voix avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le mensonge auquel il se préparait.

- J'ai essayé, bafouilla l'esprit, reculant légèrement. Mais tu étais tellement occupée par Krum et le reste que tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Un éclat de rire amer lui échappa.

- Oh non, tu aurais dû réessayer ! Tu aurais dû insister et me dire ce qui s'était passé.

La mâchoire serrée, il s'apprêtait à protester avant de se raviser et de baisser la tête.

- Je vais aller le voir, expliqua-t-elle en lui passant à côté.

- Quoi ? _Non_ ! cria-t-il en venant se poster devant elle. Pénélope, tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas ce soir !

Elle secoua la tête et d'un pas décidé, lui passa à travers.

- Krum sera là ! Il repartira en Bulgarie demain. C'est ce soir ou jamais. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais !

Sur le seuil de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta, victime d'une hésitation.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire, signala-t-elle tristement.

- Je sais… avoua-t-il dans un soupir. Et crois-moi, j'en suis désolé. Je ne n'imaginais pas un instant qu'il pourrait envisager que tu puisses le tromper.

Un reniflement moqueur lui échappa.

- Pitié, tu es mort Cédric… Pas stupide.

Déterminé à ne pas abandonner, il apparut devant elle.

- Tu es en colère, je le conçois. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé. Ne me punis pas pour ça. Ne m'abandonne pas là, lui demanda-t-il, le regard suppliant. Pas maintenant. Pas si près…

Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

- Je ne _peux_ pas laisser Percy comme ça…

Ce fut au tour de Diggory de ricaner.

- Mmh… Je croyais que tu n'étais pas Mère Theresa.

S'il avait été corporel, elle aurait certainement cédé à l'envie qu'elle avait de le frapper.

- MERDE ! se mit-elle à hurler. Tu es Cédric Diggory ! Peut-être héros malgré lui, peut-être garçon incompris, mais qui a été, est toujours et sera éternellement aimé de tous ! Qui n'aura jamais quelqu'un pour cracher sur sa mémoire. Lui, c'est Percy Weasley…

A bout de souffle, elle dut s'interrompre. Pénélope sentit ses yeux se mettre à la brûler.

- Percy Weasley, tu entends, reprit-elle lentement. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ! Il a tout abandonné, tout sacrifié. Absolument _tout_. Et il a eu tort. Il n'a plus rien, il n'a plus personne. Alors oui, il n'est pas parfait. Oui, je passe souvent après. Mais je ne peux pas laisser croire ça. Il n'a plus rien, tu entends. Je… Je l'aime… Même toi qui es mort, tu peux le comprendre, non ?

Cédric encaissa sans ciller.

- Soit, reprit-il froidement. Tu ne veux pas le laisser souffrir. Et tu l'aimes. C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais pour une fois dans ta vie, fais comme lui… Sacrifie. Tout. Juste pour une soirée. S'il t'aime autant que toi, alors il comprendra. Une nuit de plus à se morfondre ne le tuera pas. Et moi, ça me sauvera.

Désabusée et secouant la tête, Pénélope le traversa une nouvelle fois et verrouilla derrière elle la porte de sa chambre. Ne sachant que faire ni quoi décider.

L'heure de la mise en route du plan finit par arriver. Cédric, cédant enfin à l'envie qui le tenaillait, s'apprêtait à passer la main à travers la porte en signe d'engagement de pourparlers, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui. Pénélope, les yeux légèrement rougis, mais en tenue de soirée en sortit.

- Laisse-moi lui envoyer un hibou et j'irai, se contenta-t-elle de soupirer.

Elle s'approcha de sa table de travail et y prit un morceau de papier.

- Pénélope, merci…

Elle lui adressa un sourire résigné.

- Je te l'avais promis.

Elle alla fixer le message aux pattes de sa chouette et observa l'oiseau s'envoler.

« Il faut qu'on parle ».

Elle espérait que Percy ne chercherait pas à l'interpréter.

**oOo**

S'introduire dans la soirée aurait pu être pour Pénélope un jeu d'enfant si elle n'avait pas eu d'autres problèmes en tête. A deux reprises, elle faillit d'ailleurs être expulsée, ne devant son salut qu'à l'intervention de l'un de ses collègues que le hasard, béni soit-il, avait mis sur sa route. Maintenant qu'elle y était, il fallait qu'elle attaque la partie la plus délicate de son plan et pour cela, fit le vide dans son esprit. Un cocktail bien frappé à base de vodka l'y aida d'ailleurs fortement.

Selon ses prévisions et les indications de Mr P., Krum emprunterait le labyrinthe de coursives du stade pour rejoindre les festivités en partant de la salle de presse où il était encore en conférence.

Suivant le plan qu'elle avait dessiné dans sa main (la robe qu'elle portait n'était pas du genre à pouvoir cacher naturellement un parchemin, sans prendre le risque de se voir définitivement refuser le droit d'entrer), elle parvint à l'endroit idéal et attendit.

Après un temps infiniment court qui lui parut pourtant durer une éternité, elle vit déboucher au bout du couloir le jeune homme tant recherché, véritable colosse à la démarche presque boitillante, accompagné d'une personne piaillante et virevoltante qu'elle imagina être son agent.

- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en allant à leur rencontre. Puis-je vous parler ?

Le joueur lança un regard à son agent qui s'exprima dans un anglais parfait.

- La conférence de presse est terminée, mademoiselle. Si vous avez des questions à poser, nous y répondrons demain, avant le départ en portoloin.

- A vrai dire, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire, je ne suis pas journaliste.

- Nous ne signons pas non plus d'autographes, désolé. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Nous ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit (pas même le temps de penser au sarcasme qui s'imposait), les deux hommes lui passèrent à côté.

- Attendez, j'ai un message à vous délivrer.

Si l'agent continua son chemin, Krum, lui s'arrêta.

- Il vient de Cédric Diggory…

A ce nom, le solide bulgare parut défaillir.

- Вицтор, Аллонс ы ! fit son agent en revenant à ses côtés.

- Ла ферме !

La virulence de sa réaction les fit tous deux sursauter. Pénélope devina au visage de l'autre homme que ce qui venait d'être dit n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des gentillesses.

- Вас ы санс мои ! ajouta Krum plus calmement. Йе те рейоинс не тьес фаис пас...

L'homme parut un instant prêt à protester avant de finalement capituler. Après avoir jaugé une fois encore Pénélope du regard, il accepta de les laisser.

- Di… Diggorrrry, c'est ça ? demanda le joueur de Quidditch après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait.

- Oui, Cédric Diggory.

- Il est morrrrt ! signala-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, et il est aussi extrêmement pénible, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Son fantôme me hante.

Il parut mettre quelques secondes à assimiler cette information et finit par hocher de la tête.

- Et il vous a dit de venirrrr me voirrrr ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Pas exactement, avoua Pénélope avec une grimace. Mais vous êtes le lien qui nous unit.

- Vrrrraiment ?

- Oui, désolée de vous l'apprendre… répondit-elle faussement navrée.

Le pauvre garçon semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle.

- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à lui dire ?

- Je me suis déjà excusé. Surrrr… sa tombe, expliqua-t-il soudainement pâle.

- Oui, il me l'a dit, répondit Pénélope d'une voix douce. Il a beaucoup apprécié d'ailleurs. Mais… Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?

Le grand espoir du Quidditch s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion. Un sourire ne tarda pas à naître sur ses lèvres.

**oOo**

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna Cédric.

Enfin de retour chez elle, Pénélope, en train de retirer ses talons, se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête.

- En moins distingué et en plus bulgare, précisa-t-elle constatant qu'il ne la croyait pas.

Contre toute attente, le fantôme se mit à éclater de rire.

- Quel enfoiré ! soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu lui as fait un truc, non ? demanda Pénélope intriguée par les sous-entendus des messages qu'elle transportait.

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, soupira Cédric en faisant mine de s'étirer.

- Cela tombe plutôt bien, signala-t-elle en se redressant. Tu vas bientôt partir. Il nous reste un peu de temps…

**oOo**

Pénélope s'était secrètement attendue à ce que, pendant son récit, Diggory disparaisse dans un halo lumineux ou une gerbe d'étincelles, bref de manière spectaculaire, à tout instant. Ce qui ne se produisit pas. Il lui expliqua en détail les liens étranges qui l'unissaient à Viktor Krum, donnant un éclairage nouveau au message pour le moins sibyllin qu'elle avait transmis entre les deux adolescents. Une fois son récit terminé, rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'accordèrent jusqu'à minuit, heure symbolique.

Minuit passa sans que rien ne se produise. Encore secouée par les émotions de sa journée, Pénélope prit le risque de louper le départ de son ami fantôme pour prendre une douche chaude plus que méritée. Même le revenant en convenait.

- Il y a un problème, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour être sûre qu'il puisse l'entendre depuis l'autre côté de la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait.

- Tu crois ? fit Cédric moqueur.

- C'était ça ! Krum était notre lien !

- Et bien… Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas suffisant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? s'emporta-t-elle. Tout reprendre depuis le début ? Pitié, tu sais que je t'aime bien. Mais je n'y survivrai pas une seconde fois. Honnêtement, Cédric, quel autre lien il peut y avoir entre nous ?

Au silence qui suivit sa question, elle sut qu'il y réfléchissait. Coupant l'arrivée d'eau, elle sortit de sa douche et attrapa un drap de bain pour se sécher. Elle passa ensuite sa nuisette sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui ait été apportée.

- Tu vois, fit-elle triomphante. Il n'y a rien d'au…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant dans le miroir qu'une forme grisée se tenait juste derrière elle. Elle s'enroula aussitôt dans sa serviette et lui fit face.

- Diggory ! Dégage de là ! Je te jure que je vais hurler si tu…

Il ne paraissait pas gêné, ni même effrayé par sa menace. Non, il se contentait d'être là, bêtement flottant et souriant. Pénélope se sentit prise d'un vertige qu'elle imputa à l'air trop chaud de sa salle de bains et à la fatigue de la journée. Sous tension, son cœur ne tarda pas à s'emballer et le malaise se propagea à son corps entier. Insensible aux troubles qui l'agitaient, Cédric tendit la main dans sa direction et du bout des doigts, caressa avec ddélicatesse la peau de son épaule. Pénélope ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, de la tête au pied.

- Tu crois que si j'étais corporel, demanda-t-il avec douceur, je te ferais aussi cet effet ?

Elle s'entendit plus qu'elle ne se sentit déglutir avec difficulté.

- Non…

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un murmure, sa réponse lui sembla se répercuter à l'infini sur le carrelage luisant de la salle d'eau.

Cédric parut surpris, avant de se remettre à sourire. Au fond d'elle, Pénélope sut qu'elle l'avait blessé. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Il était gentil, bel homme, bien bâti. S'il avait été en vie…

S'il avait été en vie, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais croisés.

La voix de Cédric la sortit de sa rêverie.

- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et tendit à nouveau la main en direction de son épaule. Quand il la toucha, la paume directement en contact cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul. La bretelle retenant son unique vêtement glissa alors le long de son bras. Ce que Cédric avait visiblement cherché. Le souffle court, Pénélope regarda le morceau de tissu qui venait de chuter de son épaule, comme si lui-même l'avait poussé. Geste d'un érotisme insoupçonné.

Quand elle releva les yeux dans sa direction, elle réalisa qu'il avait disparu. Chancelante, elle s'appuya sur le lavabo avant de lentement se laisser glisser le long des carreaux glacés et d'écraser, à sa plus grande surprise, une larme inattendue.

Elle avait eu tort et il venait de le lui prouver. Il existait bel et bien un autre lien.

Et celui-là serait difficile à rompre.

**oOo**

Si par chance, Cédric fut invisible durant toute la soirée (elle crut même un instant qu'il s'était enfin envolé), Pénélope sut que la discussion qui s'imposait ne pourrait pas être éternellement évitée. Quand elle le vit dans son salon au moment du petit déjeuner, elle comprit qu'elle devait se lancer.

- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, déclara-t-elle simplement.

C'était le genre de phrases qui la faisait toujours ricaner quand elle l'entendait à la télé ou qu'elle la découvrait dans un livre, lorsqu'un auteur jugeait judicieux de la caser (ce qui n'était jamais le cas). C'était l'une de celles qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais prononcer. Et dans ces conditions, elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à la dire. Cela faisait trop couple, légitime ou non, sur le point de se séparer. Cédric garda le silence et prit place, comme à son habitude, sur la chaise en face d'elle.

- C'est vrai, reprit-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air convaincu et déterminé. Tu es mort. Moi pas.

- Tu sors avec un crétin. Moi pas ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

La pique fit mouche et Pénélope dut respirer profondément pour conserver son calme.

- Percy est l'homme de ma vie, fit-elle froidement. Que ça te plaise ou non !

- Nous en reparlerons quand tu ne seras plus de ce monde, répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Il ne sera peut-être pas celui de ta mort.

Stupéfaite, elle ne trouva pas la force de répliquer. De toutes façons, rien de bien brillant ne lui était venu à l'idée.

- Je vais aller le voir et tout lui expliquer, dit-elle simplement.

- Pour moi, tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais lui dire que je l'aime. Et qu'il n'a pas à en douter.

S'il avait été en vie, nul doute que Diggory aurait soupiré à cet instant.

- Je vois… fit-il sombrement. C'est maintenant que je dois m'en aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se leva, traversant à moitié la table. Pénélope le vit s'éloigner avant de finalement céder à l'envie qui la tenaillait.

- Laisse passer Noël ! s'écria-t-elle précipitamment en se levant à son tour. Après tout, tu es là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais un piètre Jacob Marley autrement…

**oOo**

- Dis-moi la vérité, il y a un autre homme, c'est ça ?

Parce que la situation l'exigeait, Pénélope avait dû refréner l'envie qu'elle avait eu en voyant son petit ami de lui sauter dessus et lui faire rapidement oublier, par moult caresses et baisers, tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Parce que la situation l'exigeait et que le genre de lieu dans lequel ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ne l'aurait pas permis.

- Percy, je…

- Pénélope, s'il te plaît, la coupa-t-il la voix presque éteinte. Dis-le-moi. Je suis prêt.

Elle avait tenté d'imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour lui. Mais elle était bien loin de ce qu'elle voyait désormais sur le visage de Percy. Si elle avait été tentée une seconde d'en plaisanter, elle sut que cela l'aurait littéralement tué.

- Je t'aime Percy, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et tu es bien le seul, crois-moi. Désolée d'avoir à te le dire mais ça ne risque pas de changer.

Son scepticisme aussi affiché, bien que vexant, était de bonne guerre.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il le front plissé.

- A ton avis ? grogna-t-elle.

- Mais alors, cet homme dont Spinster m'a parlé…

Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à éclater de rire.

- Tu vas rire mais… c'est un fantôme.

- Un fantôme ? répéta-t-il peu convaincu.

Pénélope hocha la tête et lui adressa son sourire le plus rassurant. Cela ne suffirait pas à le convaincre, elle le savait mais au moins, il ne serait plus si inquiet.

- Je t'aime Percy, murmura-t-elle en tendant la main pour saisir la sienne.

- Je sais, répondit-il doucement.

- Mais tu as tendance à l'oublier, plaisanta-t-elle en le relâchant.

Se penchant par-dessus la table pourtant bien encombrée, elle déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

- Et puis tu me connais, ce n'est pas mon genre de plaquer les gens avant les fêtes de Noël. Honnêtement, j'attendrais plutôt la nouvelle année.

A voir sa tête renfrognée, elle sut qu'il était encore trop tôt pour pouvoir en plaisanter.

- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de me le dire encore une fois.

**oOo**

Décembre qui lui avait paru être un mois interminable finissait lentement par s'achever. Noël était enfin arrivé. Et comme n'importe qui, sauf Pénélope, aurait pu le prévoir, Percy avait dû décommander son réveillon. Littéralement mortifié lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il serait en retard, Pénélope l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'elle l'attendrait pour manger, qu'au pire il n'aurait qu'à la réveiller et que non, elle ne s'enfuirait pas dans la nuit avec le bonhomme passé par sa fausse cheminée. D'ailleurs, lui avait-elle dit, elle savait déjà comment occuper sa soirée et non, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Ce qui était vrai puisqu'elle avait le repas du lendemain à commencer à préparer, son appartement à ranger et un fantôme pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Alors ? fit-elle en coupant les légumes accompagnant la dinde du lendemain, à l'attention de Cédric, qui, elle le sentait, se trouvait derrière elle. C'est Noël ! La nuit où tu dois m'emmener voir mon moi passé, mon moi futur et entourer au feutre rouge toutes les erreurs de ma vie… Je t'écoute, quel est le programme ?

- Hum… On n'a qu'à commencer comme ça, fit-il d'un air inspiré. C'est le soir de Noël, où est ton petit ami ?

Un ricanement nerveux lui échappa. Par-dessus son épaule, elle adressa à Diggory un immense sourire, légèrement forcé.

- Il travaille, répondit-elle sans se laisser atteindre. Le Ministre lui a demandé de rester encore un peu.

Ce fut au tour de l'esprit de se mettre à ricaner.

- Mais l'important, claironna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. C'est qu'il soit là demain.

Cédric haussa les épaules, peu convaincu par son air faussement enthousiaste.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je le dis, répondit-elle peut-être un peu trop sèchement. Et je le pense.

Pour une raison qui lui échappa, le fantôme se mit à sourire.

- Un autre regret dont tu voudrais parler ?

- Pas si vite ! répliqua-t-elle. C'est à ton tour… En cette veille de Noël, avez-vous des regrets, Mr Cedric Diggory ?

Il secoua la tête légèrement, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Ma non-vie est faite de ça, répondit-il lugubrement.

Pénélope ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ça, joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Tu es mort, ne te fais pas plus malheureux que tu ne l'es !

Sa remarque lui arracha un sourire.

- La mort, c'est l'incapacité d'assouvir ses envies, signala-t-il d'un air philosophe. Il est donc normal que je n'ai que des regrets.

- Forcément, vu comme ça…

- C'est paradoxal. Je ne ressens pas le froid, ni la douleur. En fait, je jouis d'une totale liberté. Mais je reste esclave de mes envies. Tester cette chaise moelleuse, goûter à cette étrange chose que tu es en train de cuisiner, humer son arôme, découvrir un parfum que pour l'instant je ne peux que deviner, prendre mes proches dans mes bras, aider une femme à porter ses paquets.

- Ça, ça m'aurait été utile ! ajouta-t-elle amusée.

- Témoigner mon affection à la personne aimée, simplement pouvoir la toucher… Je ne le pourrai plus jamais.

Pénélope posa le couteau qu'elle avait dans les mains sur son plan de travail et se tourna vers lui.

- Même si tu en meurs d'envie ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Pour un mort, c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mal à l'aise, elle ne sut quoi dire et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Et je ne te parle pas du sexe, reprit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Pénélope se surprit à rire et à penser qu'ils passeraient finalement une bonne soirée.

**oOo**

- Minuit, ça y est, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'est Noël… Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Le rire de Cédric résonna dans l'appartement, probablement pour une dernière fois.

- Tu penses toujours que je le suis le fantôme de Dickens ? Tu ne serais pas dans le genre têtue, toi ?

Pénélope ignora sa plaisanterie et revint à la charge.

- Alors, tu vas partir ? demanda-t-elle, regrettant la note de tristesse qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Je suppose… souffla-t-il lentement.

- Tu sais… Malgré tout, tu vas me manquer.

Il lui adressa ce qui lui parut être son plus beau sourire.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

- Non, c'est vrai ! Je vais devoir m'acheter une alarme maintenant !

Partagé entre l'indignation et l'amusement durant un bref instant, il choisit finalement d'en rire.

- Tu sais où tu vas aller ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toute une liste de personnes à hanter, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Je… Je suppose qu'un halo de lumière me montrera la voie, dit-il simplement.

Alors, il ne savait pas. Même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par trouver, Pénélope s'en sentit attristée.

- Ceci dit, suggéra-t-elle, si avant de suivre la lumière, tu pouvais éventuellement passer faire un petit coucou à Mrs Pinster…

**oOo**

Sans réels adieux, Pénélope était allée se coucher, se doutant que Cédric la suivrait. Lorsque le sommeil finit par l'envahir, elle sentit une dernière fois sa présence à ses côtés.

Percy était ensuite arrivé et, se glissant dans le lit, il l'avait doucement réveillée. La présence lui parut alors beaucoup plus éloignée.

L'homme de chair et de sang lui fit milles et une promesse cette nuit-là et Pénélope sut qu'il les tiendrait. Il se voulait plus attentionné, plus présent, plus parfait et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël. A ses baisers et ses caresses qui la firent frissonner, elle comprit qu'ils ne se lèveraient pas de suite pour aller dîner. Se rappelant l'une de ses règles de sécurité, elle pensa un instant à le repousser avant de se rappeler que cette fois-ci, Cédric était réellement parti. Pour un endroit meilleur ou tout simplement ailleurs.

Cette journée de Noël qui, invasion parentale mise à part, s'annonçait idyllique, rata dès le petit matin quand, au beau milieu de la préparation du repas, alors que l'arrivée des invités s'annonçait imminente, le Ministre vint lui enlever Percy.

Pénélope haïssait le Ministère et en cet instant plus encore l'homme qui en était à la tête. Percy n'était pas bête, il savait ce que Scrimgeour lui réservait. Pourtant, contre ses mises en garde et ses supplications, il avait choisi d'y aller. Déçue pour sûr, elle l'était.

C'est certainement pour cette raison, qu'à son tour, elle choisit de faire quelque chose que la raison lui déconseillait.

Grelottant et produisant d'imposants panaches de fumées blanches par sa simple expiration, elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte en bois massif du petit cottage devant lequel elle venait de transplaner. Dans le court instant qui suivit, elle se surprit à penser avec ironie que Percy lui aussi se trouvait devant une entrée close, à seulement quelques kilomètres d'ici.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une femme qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître en toutes désormais. A voir son air triste et fatigué, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait.

- Mrs Diggory ?

* * *

Prochain baiser: **Une boîte de chocolats**


	13. Une boite de chocolats

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écrit. Quel que soit le thème ou les personnages d'ailleurs. Ayant passé une étape importante (et stressante) de ma vie hors internet, j'espère être plus présente et plus inspirée. Je m'étais promis de ne pas écrire avec un certain personnage que JKR nous a finalement imposé. Une fois de plus, je n'ai aucune volonté.  
Pardon pour la mise en page étrange. Le site a changé le "Document Manager" et celui-ci refuse de faire ce que je veux...  
J'en profite pour remercier tous les revieweurs ainsi que les personnes mettant en favoris et en alerts (je n'ai pas la possibilité de le faire autrement qu'ici).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à JKR. Tous sans exception (je n'ai fait que donner un métier à l'un d'entre eux).

**Thème du jour:** # 23: "**Bonbon**"

* * *

**Une boîte de chocolats**

Les épreuves traversées avaient forgé en Percy la certitude qu'entre Pénélope et lui, c'était pour la vie.

Il avait trouvé en la jeune femme tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rechercher. Une compagne aimante, intègre, sensuelle, enjouée et fidèle.

Bien sûr, il y avait cette règle qu'elle semblait s'être fixée de constamment le contrarier, tout comme la certitude qu'elle avait profondément ancrée de toujours dire vrai… Que dire de cette manie qu'elle avait de se ronger les ongles et faire craquer ses phalanges, geste tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant, évidemment…

Ces choses-là l'agaçaient profondément.

Mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes et connaissances, Pénélope était toujours là. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait.

Et au fond, ça valait bien quelques ongles rongés et un orgueil un peu froissé.

Elle ne le croyait pas toujours, l'approuvait encore plus rarement. Mais elle était restée.

Et ce n'étaient pas ses grands bras maigres, sa tignasse rousse et ses petites lunettes qui avaient pu la convaincre de le faire.

Percy avait sincèrement pensé qu'elle serait la bonne. L'essai transformé. Mariage, déménagement, bébés…

Alors, comme tout le monde, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout était allé de travers quand, enfin, le reste de sa vie s'était amélioré.

**oOo**

Toute cette histoire ne l'avait finalement pas concernée. Aussi compatissante et empathique qu'elle puisse être.

Malgré ses efforts et sa bonne volonté, même si Percy devait reconnaître qu'elle s'en était parfois approchée, Pénélope ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle n'imaginait seulement que le manque qu'il avait ressenti.

Alors pour ce qui était de pardonner…

Bien sûr, Fred était mort. Même s'il n'était finalement qu'un nom dans la longue liste de ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiées, sa perte et le recueillement qu'elle avait entraîné apporta la paix. Durant un temps, une trêve tacite fut signée. Chacun s'efforça d'oublier reproches et rancœurs. Cela fut étonnamment plus facile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

Après de trop longues années, Percy réintégra les siens, se faisant un devoir de rattraper le « temps perdu ».

Il n'avait compris que trop tard le mal que ces deux mots pouvaient provoquer.

Pénélope était fière. Pénélope n'oubliait pas. Elle avait pourtant essayé. Mais derrière les sourires, devant certaines remarques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourciller. Percy savait que l'amour motivait ses réactions. Que finalement, c'était en partie parce qu'il les avait détestés qu'elle en avait fait tout autant. Cette situation avait influencé de manière considérable leur vie quotidienne durant des années.

Pénélope n'était pas une Weasley. Là où Percy acceptait concessions et compromis, elle les refusait. Elle avait, dans un certain sens, raison ; il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et c'était bien ce qui l'agaçait. Pourtant quand ce sujet venait à être évoqué (et avec les mois, il devint incontournable), il niait.

La jeune femme avait quitté peu à peu les réunions de la famille Weasley, elle n'avait par la suite plus cherché à s'en excuser. Percy, lui, avait appris à ne pas insister. Mrs Weasley à ne plus l'inviter.

Tout était plus simple ainsi.

Pénélope était la vie d'avant. Ce schisme que tous voulaient oublier. La disparition de Fred avait donné au temps passé ensemble une toute nouvelle saveur. Cette vieille rancœur n'avait pas à le gâcher. Cette étincelle, seule Pénélope la conservait.

Pour cette raison et parce qu'elle pensait le contraire, tous deux se déchiraient. Pour tout et n'importe quoi. Uniquement dans le but d'éviter ce sujet-là.

Tout était prétexte à une dispute. Une assiette mal rangée, une soirée encore annulée, une poubelle non descendue, un sort mal jeté. Un mot déplacé.

Percy n'était pas un garçon stupide. Pourtant, il continuait à s'interroger à ce sujet. Tout allait pourtant tellement mieux dans sa vie. Pénélope et lui avaient été heureux par le passé. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles changé ?

En tentant de comprendre cela, il avait au fond espéré tout arranger. Dans cette optique et en désespoir de cause, il prêta l'oreille à toutes les allégations. Même celles venant de personnes pourtant bien attentionnées qui provoquèrent dans son couple des dégâts meurtriers.

Tout allait bien pour lui. C'est justement ce que l'on lui a expliqué.

Il y a des femmes qui aimaient jouer les infirmières. C'était peut-être ça que Pénélope aimait chez lui. Le fait qu'il soit « cassé ».

Maintenant qu'il ne l'était plus, il ne présentait plus grand intérêt.

Charlie le lui avait dit pour plaisanter (vu son expérience, il était mal placé, niveau crédibilité). Bill pour en rajouter lui avait suggéré de se jeter sous le Magicobus à son prochain arrêt, histoire de vérifier. Sa mère avait éludé la question en se contentant de dire que ce ne devait pas être évident. Qu'elle ne rejette pas cette hypothèse l'avait intrigué. Sa famille ne pouvait être juge et partie, il s'en doutait. Pour de bonnes ou mauvaise raisons, il les avait écoutés.

**oOo**

Ce matin-là fut de trop. Excédé par les reproches (ce n'était pas le fait de déposer son chèque avec un jour de retard qui allait changer du tout au tout leur solde bancaire) et puisque, comme toujours, la « conversation » avait déviée, il avait tout avoué. Il avait étalé cette belle théorie qu'il avait finit par prendre le temps d'échafauder et d'étayer mentalement à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient.

Le cœur battant, il avait attendu sa réaction, espérant secrètement qu'elle serait ulcérée, révoltée. Les cris, la rage et les larmes, il pouvait gérer. Il saurait exactement quoi faire et comment se réconcilier. Nombre de couples pouvaient se déchirer et se retrouver l'instant d'après sur l'oreiller. Ces moments de tendresse et d'intimité leur manquaient. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser.

L'attente de Percy fut vaine.

Pénélope d'habitude si explosive l'avait longuement dévisagé. Etrangement, elle ne paraissait pas blessée, ni vexée, ni même étonnée. Elle lui avait simplement demandé d'une voix neutre et atone s'il le pensait sincèrement.

Pris au dépourvu (l'énormité qu'il venait de proférer ne pouvait pas être vraie, elle aurait dû nier), il avait alors enchaîné sur le discours habituel. Percy, lui, voulait tirer un trait sur le passé, toutes ces choses qu'il ne cessait de répéter. Oublier ces cinq années où sa bêtise et son entêtement l'avaient séparé des siens. Rattraper ce fameux temps perdu…

Percy ne comprit pas pourquoi ces mots qu'elle avait déjà tant entendus l'avaient faite pâlir et vaciller. D'habitude, elle semblait s'en moquer. Sans autre mot qu'un «bonne journée », elle avait pris son sac et avait transplané.

**oOo**

Même si l'absence de délicatesse était un trait plus que masculin, Percy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait certainement poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il s'était repassé mentalement la discussion durant toute la matinée, au détriment du travail qu'il devait effectuer, et en avait conclu que, quel que soit l'angle choisi, il avait exagéré. Le message glacial que lui avait envoyé Pénélope pour le prévenir qu'elle mangerait de son côté n'avait fait que le confirmer.

Il avait été odieux, c'était donc à lui de se faire pardonner. Le discours qu'il allait se répéter le reste de la journée ne serait pas parfait, il se savait. Et dans sa maladresse, il avait des chances de ne rien arranger. Pire de tout aggraver. Mais avec le petit plus qu'il comptait amener, il avait des chances de l'amadouer. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à quémander un baiser.

Fait étrange et inexpliqué, les confiseries étaient une des rares choses que les moldus réussissaient mieux que les sorciers. Les congénères de Percy avaient pourtant essayé, redoublant d'innovation et d'imagination. Si dans d'autres domaines cela avait fonctionné, dans ce cas précis, la simplicité des moldus parvenait à tout balayer.

Le chocolat parlait au cœur de Pénélope. En entrant dans cette boutique réputée où il laisserait une partie de ses maigres économies (période-post noël oblige), Percy espérait sincèrement qu'il aurait la chance de pouvoir en faire autant.

Cette boutique dont la façade ne payait pourtant pas de mine était immense. Le contraste avec l'extérieur était si saisissant qu'il se promit de vérifier sur les registres du Ministère que ce lieu n'ait pas été, par le passé, occupé par des sorciers.

Bien ordonnées, les confiseries s'entassaient en pyramides régulières et colorées sur les différents présentoirs. Une bonne odeur de sucre, légèrement alcoolisée et envoûtante embaumait l'air. Percy se sentit malgré lui saliver.

Une jeune femme en uniforme et gants blanc était en train de servir un client. Qui cherchait lui aussi à se faire pardonner, assurément. Errant entre les présentoirs, Percy, légèrement perdu, laissa libre cours à sa curiosité, observant le nom et le parfum de chaque chocolat, se demandant comment des saveurs différentes pouvaient se marier. Même les jumeaux en grands rois du bizarre, pour certains d'entre elles, n'y seraient pas arrivés.

- Monsieur, je peux vous aider ?

Surpris par cette voix féminine, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de tenter de voir si ce chocolat au fromage français sentait mauvais, Percy sursauta et fit volte-face. Vêtue comme la vendeuse qu'il avait aperçue précédemment, une jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Plus jolie que celle qu'il avait vue cependant.

- Je voudrais des chocolats, fit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

- C'est un bon début, je crois… répondit-elle avec un sourire.

C'était aussi à cela que l'on voyait la qualité d'un établissement. Malgré les questions idiotes et les remarques du même acabit, le client n'avait jamais l'air trop stupide. Enfin, pas plus que ce qu'il ne ressentait.

D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à le suivre jusqu'au comptoir où elle enfila à son tour une paire de gants blancs.

Elle était jolie, se surprit à penser Percy. Blonde, ses cheveux bouclaient comme ceux de Pénélope. Elle avait les yeux clairs et un joli sourire. Pas trop commercial. Là, par exemple, elle souriait patiemment et naturellement en attendant de toutes évidences qu'il dise quelque chose.

Oups.

- Voilà… expliqua Percy ne sachant trop quoi dire. Je voudrais des chocolats pour…

Avouer les raisons qui motivaient son achat était finalement gênant. Il pouvait très bien tenter de s'en sortir seul, sans qu'une jolie jeune femme avec un beau sourire ne se trouve mêler aux conséquences de sa stupidité. C'en était trop pour sa fierté. Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta un rapide regard à l'ensemble de la pièce et aux milliers de chocolats présents. Non, même sa orgueil devait le reconnaître, il avait besoin d'être aidé.

- En fait, je... reprit-il après une ultime hésitation. Je me suis disputé avec ma compagne

- Oh…

Qu'elle paraisse si déçue et contrariée le rendit un peu perplexe. Finalement, il se faisait peut-être des idées. Les hommes seuls venant acheter des chocolats ne le faisaient peut-être pas pour se faire pardonner. Il reconnaissait que ce n'était pas la raison la plus noble qu'il puisse exister mais il n'y avait pas non plus de quoi faire cette tête. Perplexe, Percy n'était pas certain de comprendre les motivations de sa réaction. La vendeuse dut le voir puisqu'elle arbora aussitôt un sourire désolée.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle gênée. La vie est parfois difficile…

- Justement non, tout va bien pour nous en ce mom…

Percy s'interrompit et grimaça, embarrassé. Son achat ne nécessitait peut-être pas qu'il se fasse analyser. Son comportement amusa sincèrement la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire beaucoup plus naturel.

- Vous savez, fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est difficile de devenir heureux. Ca l'est encore plus de le rester.

Son propos était certainement pour elle d'une affligeante banalité. Pourtant, il fit écho chez Percy. Elle était proche de la vérité. Songeur, il ne vit pas qu'elle s'était approchée de lui et sursauta quand elle lui adressa la parole.

- Avez-vous une idée du prix à mettre ?

L'argent était un problème moindre qu'il n'avait pu l'être par le passé mais Percy n'avait aucune idée de budget qu'il s'accordait. Il savait simplement qu'il ne devait pas, sur ce coup-là, jouer les pingres.

- Euh… A vrai dire, j'ai fait une _grosse_ bêtise…

D'un geste quasi-imperceptible, la jeune femme secoua la tête, amusée.

- Alors, on va prendre une _grosse_ boîte.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé le fit légèrement sourciller. Allez savoir ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, enchaînant les questions et se munissant du plus gros carton à proximité.

- A-t-elle des préférences ? demanda-t-elle en levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

A part ses goûts en matière confiseries sorcières, il ne voyait vraiment pas. Pénélope aimait le chocolat… Et lui aimait que cela vienne parfumer leur baiser. Il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il désolé. Elle aime le chocolat.

- C'est un début… répondit-elle en tentant de réprimer un sourire moqueur. Puis-je vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Percy la dévisagea un instant, surpris.

- Je m'explique, s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer. Selon le problème, nous adapterons vos chocolats. Si par exemple c'est un anniversaire oublié, je vous recommanderai un assortiment de chocolats au lait et de deux ou trois bonbons alcoolisés. Si c'est parce que ce que vous avez considéré comme un « compliment » l'a vexée, nous avons même des ballotins tout prêts. Si, en revanche, c'est parce que vous l'avez trompé, là je ne peux rien faire pour vous, désolée !

- _Quoi_ ? s'indigna-t-il choqué. Pas du tout !

Elles étaient peu nombreuses mais toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux, tentant de voir ce qui se passait.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna la jeune femme embrassée. C'était totalement déplacé.

Ah, alors elle plaisantait ? Percy faillit s'excuser à son tour. Lui prenait toujours tout au premier degré. Visiblement, même ses erreurs passées ne l'avait pas aider à s'arranger.

- C'est à cause de ma famille, finit-il par avouer.

La vendeuse, levant les yeux vers lui, esquissa une légère grimace. Visiblement, c'était un cas auquel elle avait dû être confrontée.

- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, annonça-t-elle qu'elle tenta de rendre enjoué.

Elle emmena Percy à sa suite à travers le magasin, passant d'un étalage à l'autre, piochant ci-et-là de petits chocolats, lui expliquant toujours ce que cela apporterait ou comment ils étaient fabriqués quand la saveur était surprenante. Finalement, elle répondait à toutes les questions que Percy avait pu poser. Mais loin de s'y intéresser, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Les quelques indiscrétions qu'elle lui avait arrachées l'avait fait réaliser qu'il avait besoin et envie de parler. Avec une inconnue. N'étant pas mêlée à tout ça, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait.

- Je me suis réconcilié récemment avec ma famille et depuis, plus rien ne va dans mon couple.

Interrompue dans la révélation du secret de fabrication de la ganache bleue, elle se redressa, du revers de la mail repoussa une de ses boucles blondes et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Votre compagne se sent peut-être délaissée, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Pas du tout, j'y fais très attention, protesta-t-il. C'est juste que… elle n'arrive pas à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- C'est votre famille, soupira-t-elle. Pas la sienne.

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit le présentoir suivant.

- Mais elle le deviendra peut-être, répondit Percy en la suivant. Enfin, si elle me pardonne.

La vitesse à laquelle elle se tourna vers lui le fit légèrement tressaillir.

- Avec ça, elle vous pardonnera, assura-t-elle tout sourire avant de préciser. Mais même si elle le fait, je suis désolée de vous le dire, ça…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, semblant chercher ses mots. Dans le court silence qui suivit, Percy réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre mais cette jolie jeune femme semblait sur le point de tout lui révéler, il pouvait le parier.

- C'est vous qu'elle choisit, pas votre famille, reprit-elle finalement. A moins évidemment que vous ne soyez livrés ensemble !

Elle plaisantait, cette fois il l'avait senti. Elle avait pourtant encore une fois mis dans le vrai.

- Nous sommes sept enfants… Enfin, six, rectifia-t-il sombrement.

Les mois avaient beau passer, il ne s'y ferait donc jamais ? Comprenant ce que cela insinuait, elle baissa un instant les yeux, gênée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle. D'habitude, je ne fais pas ça… Je veux dire qu'avec vous, j'enchaîne les gaffes. Je vous assure, je sais être plus perspicace et délicate…

Les excuses dans ce genre d'occasions, Percy y était habitué. Le deuil mettait les gens étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas à l'être, c'était lui qui avait abordé ce sujet. Il était au fond idiot qu'elle lui demande de lui pardonner.

Du revers de la main, car elle portait toujours ses gants, elle alla même jusqu'à lui effleurer l'épaule. Même s'il n'était pas nécessaire, il se surprit à apprécier plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû ce geste de compassion.

- Ceci dit, je vous comprends, souffla-t-elle doucement. Je viens aussi d'une famille nombreuse. Moins nombreuse… Mais je sais ce que c'est. On voudrait vivre sans eux, on se persuade qu'on en est capable et au final… ils finissent toujours par nous manquer.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Percy. C'était à peu près ça.

- Je les ai perdus de vue pendant des années, maintenant que les choses ont changé, je voudrais en profiter. Mais quand j'ai dit à Pénélope que je voulais rattraper le temps perdu, elle…

Devant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme, Percy se trouva obligé de s'interrompre.

- Vous n'avez pas fait _ça_ ? s'écria-t-elle outrée.

Mal à l'aise, il recula d'un pas.

- Quoi ? se défendit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. Percy trouva ce comportement un peu cavalier de la part d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas. Il ne dit cependant rien, persuadé malgré tout qu'il allait enfin comprendre pourquoi ce matin tout avait dérapé.

- Vous êtes un homme, c'est vrai, signala la vendeuse d'un air navré. Ces années que vous avez passé loin de vos proches, aussi douloureuses soient-elles sont _vos_ années ! Pendant tout ce temps-là, je suppose qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et vous… Vous n'avez pas le droit de les oublier. Vous n'avez même pas à oser l'envisager !

Oh…

Mortifié, Percy se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Oh non…

Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. Evidemment non, il ne voulait pas oublier ces années. Sans vouloir être grandiloquent, sa Pénélope avait été sa lumière de ces temps sombres. Il savait que ces moments-là avaient forgés ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

C'était donc ça que Pénélope avait compris ? Ça qu'il lui avait répété des milliers de fois sans se soucier de ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! protesta-t-il affolé.

Il sentit ses mains trembler et reçut un coup au cœur quand sa jolie vendeuse, implacable, lui répondit.

- Mais c'est ce que vous avez fait.

S'il avait eu la certitude qu'il aurait pu se relever, Percy se serait volontiers assis. A la place de ça, il recula jusqu'au mur contre lequel il prit appui.

Désormais il en était sûr. Le stock entier du magasin de chocolat n'y suffirait pas. Inquiète par sa réaction, la jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Allons, ne vous en faites pas, fit-elle d'un air confiant. Je vais vous faire un paquet, elle ne pourra pas résister. C'est mon métier. En revanche après, ce sera à vous de jouer.

Cela ne le convainquit pas pour autant. Il quitta malgré tout le mur et approcha de la caisse d'un pas vacillant. Il devait absolument tout arranger maintenant et espérait sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard. Il avait toujours été un peu long à comprendre les choses. Il ne désirait pas que cela lui porte préjudice, encore une fois. Pour le coup, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il observa distraitement les mains habiles de la jeune femme faire un paquet que même un sort n'aurait pas su égaler. Croisant son regard inquiet, Percy se reprit. Il ne devait pas désespérer mais plutôt recommencer à respirer. Il tenta alors un sourire. Rassurée par ce geste, la jeune femme se détendit.

- Et si ça ne marche pas, plaisanta la vendeuse en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Revenez, on pourra s'arranger.

Pas certain de ce qu'elle voulait dire, Percy s'efforça de ne pas laisser son sourire s'altérer et sortit de sa poche de quoi régler.

- Vous êtes tous roux dans votre famille ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle lui eut rendu la monnaie (troublé, l'argent moldu lui avait causé quelques difficultés).

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oh… Je trouve ça... _intéressant_… avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Ne comprenant pas, Percy allait demander des explications quand l'autre vendeuse, venant de finir avec son client, le prit de court.

- Ton job, marmonna-t-elle à l'attention de sa collègue, c'est vendre des confiseries. Pas de t'en offrir…

La soudaine rougeur de la jeune femme contrastait étrangement avec ses boucles blondes. Devant son malaise évident, même lui long à la détente commençait à peine à comprendre, Percy renonça, préférant à ses questions un maigre sourire, le seul que ses soucis lui permettaient.

- C'est un bon début pour la reconquérir, assura la jeune femme en lui tendant son présent.

Percy s'en saisit maladroitement.

- Merci pour tout… euh…

Amusée, elle tira doucement sur son tablier pour que son badge lui soit visible. Malgré ses lunettes, il dut plisser légèrement les yeux pouvoir déchiffrer son prénom.

- _Audrey_ ! Je vous remercie. Je… Moi, c'est Percy.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas… _Percy_.

Devant l'étrangeté de la situation, elle peina à conserver un air sérieux. Oui, c'était un peu ridicule. Mais Percy était aussi comme ça.

Le carillon tinta lorsqu'il franchit la porte, sa boîte de chocolats sous le bras. Percy réalisa alors qu'il l'aimait bien, ce sourire-là.

Cette fille, il ne la reverrait certainement jamais. En tous cas, pas dans ces conditions là, il ferait tout pour l'éviter. Elle n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui, aujourd'hui.

Les choses avec Pénélope ne pourraient que s'arranger désormais, il le savait. Après tout, elle était la femme de sa vie. Celle qu'il épouserait, avec qui il déménagerait et aurait des bébés.

* * *

Dans une interview donnée récemment, JKR (la traîtresse) dévoilait le destin et le futur qu'elle réservait à ses héros et aux membres de la famille Weasley. Dans le cas de Percy, il avait deux filles, Molly et Lucy, avec une certaine... _Audrey_.

J'espère que cela vous a plu!


	14. Ou tout simplement d'y revenir

**Le p'tit mot d'Owlie:  
**Alors, celui-là, il m'a causé du souci. Pour la petite histoire, c'est pour ce texte que je me suis lancée dans l'aventure des 30 baisers. Il s'agit du moment crucial de la vie de Percy et j'avais envie d'essayer de montrer comment il l'avait traversé.  
Ce texte fait écho à "**De la difficulté de quitter le nid**" (d'où le titre de cet OS), qui relatait le même épisode du point de vue de Pénélope. Pour le coup, oublions vraiment nos à-prioris.  
Pour finir, je voudrais remercier Ezilda (sur ce site également) pour ses conseils et sa correction orthographique.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à JKR. Elle est l'unique responsable du drame qui va suivre.

**Thème du jour:** # 7: "**Superstar**"

* * *

**… Où tout simplement d'y revenir**

Enfant, je me souviens avoir toujours été impressionné par mon père.

Je pense qu'il en est de même pour tous. En tous cas, pour les garçons. Je regardais chaque jour avec la même fascination ce grand homme aux cheveux éparpillés, au sourire éclatant et à la grosse voix. Maman adore raconter que petit, je le suivais partout où il allait, comme un poussin suivant sa mère. Je pouvais passer des heures à l'espionner et observer le moindres de ses faits et gestes, la plus insignifiante de ses expériences.

Ma mère a toujours été quelqu'un de très expansif. Elle n'avait aucun mal, aucune pudeur, à dire publiquement ce qu'elle ressentait. Si petit, cela me rassurait, je reconnais qu'en grandissant, c'est devenu nettement plus embarrassant. Pour mon père, c'était totalement différent. Peut-être est-ce quelque chose de propre aux hommes… Lui n'avait pas besoin de mots. Il me gratifiait parfois d'un regard qui me faisait comprendre qui j'étais. C'est l'un des souvenirs les plus vifs et les plus nets que je garde de ma petite enfance. Le jour où j'ai compris que j'existais… Probablement celui où je me suis dressé sur mes pieds.

Dans ces moments-là, les yeux de mon père s'éclairaient et une petite étincelle venait alors y briller. De la fierté. Mon père m'observait et plus rien au monde n'existait. Plus rien à part moi…

Je sais que ces considérations peuvent sembler futiles. Mais pour moi, elles étaient capitales. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, la vie de famille nombreuse est loin d'être heureuse et idéale. A trois, cela peut déjà paraître compliqué. Nous étions sept à être obligés de partager… Tout et tout le temps. Les jouets, l'espace, la nourriture. L'attention de nos parents. C'est ce qui m'a toujours manquée.

Voilà pourquoi j'aimais ces moments-là. Mon père m'observait _moi_. Et il paraissait fier de ce qu'il voyait. Dès mes plus jeunes années, j'ai compris que c'était cette étincelle que je passerais mon temps à rechercher, que je rendrais mes parents fiers pour qu'ils me donnent à nouveau cette impression d'exister, d'être moi.

Petit, cela était facilement à ma portée. Le jour où j'ai marché, celui où j'ai parlé, où je suis monté pour la première fois sur un balai. Puis mes frères et Ginny sont arrivés et j'ai dû leur céder mes parents. J'avais pu les avoir pour moi durant quelques années, mon tour était à présent terminé. Je n'ai plus que très rarement croisé cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux de mon père. Le jour où j'ai intégré Poudlard, celui où je lui ai présenté Pénélope.

Je savais que je grandissais, que je devais m'affranchir de leur regard, de leur assentiment. Mais le besoin de sentir qu'ils s'intéressaient encore à moi était là, je ne pouvais le renier. N'étant pas un rebelle dans l'âme, j'ai fait en sorte de rechercher leur approbation et leurs compliments. Il fallait que je parvienne à me rendre unique à leurs yeux. Au milieu de six autres petits rouquins, croyez-moi, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Bill a toujours été le plus responsable d'entre nous. Je suppose que c'est inhérent au rôle de l'aîné. Comme lui, j'étais devenu préfet et préfet en chef. Le côté cool en moins, on aimait à me le rappeler.

Charlie s'était vu attribuer tous les dons en matière de Quidditch. Mes parents n'avaient de cesse de préciser à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait failli passer professionnel et que tous les clubs se l'étaient arrachés.

Il était inutile de tenter de rivaliser avec Fred et George pour ce qui était des plaisanteries et des bons mots. C'était peine perdue et de toute façon très dangereux.

Ron était ami avec Harry Potter. Harry Potter, le grand sorcier de notre temps qui, en plus d'être un Attrapeur de talent, sauvait le monde chaque année. Moi, je n'étais pas du genre à être très apprécié…

Ginny, elle, avait accompli l'exploit de naître sans pénis. Et mine de rien, c'était une chose avec laquelle je ne pouvais pas rivaliser.

Qu'est ce qu'il me restait ? Chaque chose que j'entreprenais avait déjà été faite et brillamment accomplie par un autre Weasley. C'est à Poudlard que m'est apparue la solution, lorsque j'ai découvert qu'étudier me plaisait. C'était donc dans le travail que je m'illustrerais. Si Bill avait été brillant, alors j'excellerais. Cette réaction peut paraître exagérée, mais c'était l'unique voie que j'avais trouvée. C'était en réussissant professionnellement que je me ferais une place dans ma fratrie et la société. Entrer au Ministère m'a vite semblé être, pour cela, la voie la plus naturelle. Si je réussissais là-bas, alors j'avais la certitude qu'ils me regarderaient, qu'il me féliciterait.

J'y suis finalement parvenu et y ai travaillé avec zèle durant des mois. J'y mettais tout mon temps, tout mon cœur. J'avais besoin de me sentir important, de devenir indispensable, de sentir qu'aucun autre ne pourrait me remplacer.

Que mon nom valait la peine d'être correctement prononcé.

J'adorais partir tous les matins travailler avec mon père. J'adorais qu'il me présente à ses collègues. J'étais Percy, le seul de ses enfants à venir ici. Les Jumeaux seraient forcément amenés un jour à s'y rendre, mais pour d'autres raisons, je le savais.

Mon enthousiasme est cependant bien vite retombé et les complications qui ont suivi les événements de la Coupe de Feu ont fait disparaître tout sentiment de fierté. J'avais échoué… J'avais été trompé, abusé, désavoué et ridiculisé. Alors quand le Ministre m'a convoqué dans son bureau, quand il m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, j'ai eu l'espoir vain que j'allais pouvoir me rattraper.

— J'ai besoin d'un assistant, avait déclaré Fudge en faisant les cent pas derrière son immense plan de travail alors que je m'étais ratatiné dans le fauteuil qu'il m'avait avancé. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il s'agira le plus souvent d'un travail administratif. Mais il pourra s'avérer très formateur. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un prêt à se démener, quelqu'un sur qui je pourrai compter. J'ai donc pensé à vous… Monsieur Weasley.

La surprise me laissa un instant sans voix. Reprenant mes moyens, je tentai une réponse. Sans réel succès. Par chance, mon mutisme ne suffit pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Il y a des choses qu'on attend toute sa vie. On peut penser à un mariage, à des enfants, pouvoir réaliser son rêve, voir même gagner à la loterie. Moi, c'est en ayant cette proposition que j'ai compris ce que j'attendais vraiment. C'était la chance de ma vie. Tout allait changer, je le sentais.

Je n'imaginais seulement pas à quel point.

**oOo**

Par une maîtrise de moi que je ne me soupçonnais pas, j'avais réussi à me retenir de hurler de joie et de sautiller partout dans le bureau du Ministre. Je n'avais pas parcouru les couloirs du Ministère en hurlant et courant. J'avais fait face à ce nouveau bonheur dignement.

Le Vieux Joe a directement deviné à mon sourire ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais quelque part un peu embarrassé. Lui avait passé sa vie au Ministère et n'avait gravi que quelques échelons. Moi, après être passé en disgrâce, je venais d'avoir la plus grosse promotion. Mon collègue me rassura rapidement. Il était bien heureux que cela me soit arrivé. Lui n'aimait pas Fudge, c'est ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter. C'est idiot, c'est en faisant mes paquets lors de cette dernière journée que j'ai réalisé que mon vieux collègue et le « placard » qu'on nous avait assigné me manqueraient.

Mon père n'était pas au Ministère. Selon ses collaborateurs, il était en mission pour la journée. Si je fus d'abord déçu, je dus reconnaître que cela m'arrangeait. De cette façon, je le lui annoncerais. Il n'y aurait pas d'échos quelconques pour éventer mon nouveau secret. Il l'apprendrait en même temps que le reste de la famille Weasley.

Pénélope était folle de joie. Sur le point de partir pour l'Irlande rendre visite à ses parents, je fus chanceux de pouvoir la contacter. Un rapide coup de cheminette me permit de le lui annoncer. A la condition d'amener de quoi fêter cette nouvelle, elle m'annonça qu'elle me réserverait une surprise pour la soirée. Tout était parfait. Après la fête chez mes parents, une nuit de délices m'attendait (du moins, c'était ce que j'avais compris et ce que j'espérais).

Cette journée me parut interminable et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré au Ministère, je quittais le bâtiment à la même heure que les autres sorciers, renonçant à emporter du travail et à faire des heures supplémentaires.

Aujourd'hui était un jour à part, je le sentais.

**oOo**

— J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.

J'aurais pu ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied, hurlé la bonne nouvelle et attendre les hourras et les applaudissements. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait mais je ne l'ai pas fait. A la place de ça, j'ai préféré badiné. Je suis entré calmement, comme à mon habitude, j'ai embrassé ma mère avant de m'assurer qu'ils soient tous présents. Du moins, les plus importants, mon père et mes aînés. Tous les trois discutaient, installés dans le fauteuil et le canapé. S'ils s'interrompirent un court instant pour me saluer (à croire que leur conversation devait réellement les passionner), ils furent forcés de se taire quand j'eus mon annonce à faire.

— Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

Dans la majorité des scénarios que j'avais inventés (tous en fait), je prenais un malin plaisir à le leur faire deviner. C'était sous-estimer ma résistance et mon enthousiasme. Approchant du grand moment, je n'ai pu me contenir. J'ai tout avoué.

— Je vais devenir Assistant du Ministre ! me suis-je écrié d'une voix sûrement un peu trop aiguë.

Inutile de dire que j'eus droit à mon panel d'yeux écarquillés et de mâchoires pendantes, ce que j'attendais. Ils étaient surpris, c'était certain, mais peut-être aussi un peu impressionnés.

Un peu trop, pour dire vrai.

— Cachez votre joie ! ai-je grogné voyant que leur stupeur se prolongeait.

Ma mère fut la plus prompte à réagir. Dans un hurlement, elle lâcha en vitesse tout ce qu'elle avait en main pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

— Oh, mon petit Percy, je suis si fière de toi ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant mon visage entre ses mains. Il faut que nous fêtions ça. Et si je te cuisinais ton plat préféré, hein ? Oh, et je pourrais te faire une tarte aux poires pour le dessert !

— Tu n'es pas obligée, Maman, ai-je répondu gêné. Mais je préfèrerai aux pommes la tarte, si c'est possible.

Le sourire qu'elle m'envoya me prouva que c'était le cas et d'un mouvement de baguette, elle se lança dans la préparation du repas. Je me tournai alors vers le canapé où je découvris mon père et mes deux aînés toujours en train de tenter de faire disparaître leurs airs stupéfaits.

— Pourquoi _toi_ ? demanda Charlie étonné.

La délicatesse n'a jamais été la qualité première de Charlie. La Roumanie parvenait en plus à faire de lui un véritable homme des bois.

— Ils hésitaient entre moi et le Vieux Joe pour le poste, ai-je grogné. Du coup, on l'a joué au tirage au sort. Et bingo ! C'est tombé sur moi !

Charlie leva les yeux au plafond.

— Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire Perce, souffla-t-il blasé.

— Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce poste, déclara mon père, les sourcils froncés, m'empêchant de répliquer.

— C'est parce qu'il vient d'être crée, ai-je répondu en me laissant tomber sur une des chaises autour de la table de la cuisine. Et c'est moi qui en ai hérité. J'inaugure en quelques sortes la fonction.

Mon père esquissa un faible sourire. J'ignore pourquoi, cela suffit à faire retomber ma belle joie de vivre, comme un soufflé.

— Explique-moi un peu en quoi cela va consister ? demanda ma mère enthousiaste en mettant les patates à éplucher.

— Hé bien, d'après le Ministre, il s'agira de tâches principalement administratives. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de fiable, sérieux et travailleur. Du coup, ils ont pensé à moi. J'aurai un bureau mitoyen au sien, rien de très luxueux, mais ce sera le mien. Et puis, mon salaire sera selon toute vraisemblance revu à la hausse.

Ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dévisagea un instant.

— C'est bien, Percy. Tu en avais besoin, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle avait raison. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour moi de reprendre pied. De me refaire un nom et une réputation, de faire oublier pour qui j'avais travaillé durant une année. Prendre de l'expérience et pourquoi pas du galon. Economiser, me projeter dans l'avenir. Acheter, m'installer et pourquoi pas me marier ?

A l'instant même où je sentais des ailes me repousser, Bill sembla se faire un malin plaisir à me les arracher.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu… un peu… bizarre ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

— A vrai dire… répondis-je, feignant de prendre le temps de la réflexion. _Non_ !

— Enfin, Percy… Tu avais quasiment été mis au placard.

Mes joues s'embrasèrent. Il n'avait pas besoin de me rappeler mon erreur, d'autres s'en chargeaient quotidiennement. Comment j'aurais pu oublier les semaines que je venais de passer ? Vieux Joe était gentil, je ne le nie pas, mais j'avais été « puni » et discrédité.

— Peut-être que quelqu'un s'est rendu compte que je ne le méritais pas, ai-je répliqué froidement en me redressant

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta-t-il de m'amadouer, voyant que je m'étais vexé.

— Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Qui aurait p…

Une main apaisante posée sur mon épaule m'incita à me calmer. Par-dessus mon épaule, je vis ma mère esquisser un sourire triste.

— Personne ne dit cela, Percy, m'assura-t-elle.

Pour une raison étrange, c'est à cet instant que le sol parut se dérober sous mes pieds. Nous aurions dû faire la fête ce soir, nous aurions dû plaisanter. Le sourire était de mise. Il ne devait pas être triste comme celui de ma mère, faible chez mon père et inexistant pour mes frères. Quelque chose clochait. Mes belles attentes s'évaporèrent en entendant les mots de ma mère. Ma crainte se confirma lorsque je me tournai vers mon père, dont le visage s'était fermé.

Mon père qui n'avait à aucun moment rabroué Bill ou cherché à me rassurer.

— Alors, vous vous dites quoi ? ai-je demandé faiblement.

Mes aînés échangèrent un regard. Ma mère m'invita à m'asseoir. Mon attention resta fixée sur mon père qui ne bougeait pas et me fuyait.

— Papa, ai-je dit faiblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il sembla un instant hésiter.

— Tu dois refuser.

La stupeur me laissa un instant sonné.

— Tu _plaisantes_ ? me suis-je indigné.

— Arthur ! le supplia ma mère.

— Molly, je suis désolé.

Je laissai passer mon regard de l'un à l'autre, véritablement horrifié. Quelque chose dont je n'étais pour l'instant pas conscient venait de se nouer. Un mot de ma part suffirait à tout faire éclater. Je n'hésitai pas longtemps à le prononcer.

— Pourquoi ? ai-je demandé d'une voix plus tremblante que je ne le souhaitais. Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

Mon père poussa un soupir résigné avant de se lancer.

— Fudge n'est pas tranquille en ce moment, Percy, tu as dû le remarquer. Avec le retour de Voldemort qu'il refuse de reconnaître, il… Disons qu'il voit désormais en Dumbledore un ennemi.

— Soit, mais sans vouloir paraître trop autocentré, quel est le rapport avec… _moi_ ?

Au regard qu'il échangea avec mes frères, je compris rapidement que je devais bien être le seul que cette évidence n'avait pas frappé.

— Fudge veut savoir ce que Dumbledore fait, m'expliqua Bill, à qui il parle et qui il peut fréquenter. Il veut être au courant de ce qu'il prépare.

Bien que totalement sans intérêt, ce constat me paraissait somme toute légitime si le Ministre le détestait.

— Percy, reprit Charlie, _nous_ croyons en Dumbledore. Nous l'avons toujours fait.

Un ricanement moqueur m'échappa. Oh, alors, c'était ça ?

— Donc, selon vous, le Ministre veut _espionner_ Dumbledore. C'est sûr qu'il n'a vraiment pas d'autres choses à faire si « effectivement » Tu sais Qui est de retour…

Mon sarcasme ne prit pas.

— Il ne l'a pas reconnu, signala l'aîné de la fratrie.

— Il ne l'a pas publiquement admis, ai-je rectifié agacé.

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je fus le plus rapide.

— Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi le Ministre passerait-il par moi ? Il n'existe personne de mieux placé ? Je sais que j'ai été préfet-en-chef mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que Dumbledore venait me confier tous ses secrets ! Il faudrait être… débile pour seulement envisager ça !

— Percy, pitié, souffla Charlie. Ne te rends pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es.

— Non, ai-je protesté vexé. C'est l'idée qu'il se serve de moi qui est idiote !

— De _nous_, Percy, rectifia mon père avec gravité. En passant par toi, il passe par nous et atteint Dumbledore.

Je remerciai intérieurement ma mère de m'avoir convaincu de rester assis. Ce n'est que grâce à cela qu'à cet instant, je ne me suis pas effondré. Mon cœur venait d'avoir un raté. Alors, c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Que j'avais eu cette promotion parce que…

— Je suis juste un Weasley, c'est ça ? Cela aurait très bien pu être Bill, Charlie, Fred ou Ginny ? Je ne suis qu'un pion, un simple relai ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit Percy, se permit d'intervenir ma mère.

— Vous ne dites pas non plus le contraire, ai-je répliqué sèchement. Et puis… Même si c'était le cas, si vous, contrairement à moi, n'êtes pas dupes face aux intentions du Ministre, pourquoi devrais-je refuser le poste ? C'est peut-être l'occasion de prouver que…

— Percy, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, Percy, reprit mon père. Dumbledore ne peut pas se le permettre. Les gens du Ministère ne sont pas…

— Tu travailles au Ministère, Papa ! ai-je grogné, agacé par cette manie qu'ils avaient tous de se placer hors de la masse, en ancien combattant de la liberté. Tu fais partie de ces gens ! Aucun d'eux n'est partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est vrai, Fudge n'est peut-être pas d'accord avec Dumbledore. Ils restent du même côté ! Le fait qu'il ait refusé de le croire ne fait pas de lui un ennemi.

Je vis mon père secouer la tête lentement, consterné par mon attitude. Le ricanement de Charlie ne me laissa pas le temps d'en être blessé.

— Tu ne pensais pas comme ça il n'y a pas si longtemps, fit le fraîchement débarqué de Roumanie.

— Oh, Merlin, c'est vrai ! ai-je fait exagérément horrifié. Fudge est machiavélique. A peine quinze minutes passés en sa présence et il a réussi à m'aliéner. Il a forcément dû verser de l'Amortencia dans mon café.

— Tu es ridicule, Perce, siffla Charlie déçu.

Je décidai de l'ignorer pour me tourner de nouveau vers mon père.

— Nous n'avons pas à choisir de camp.

— Oui, nous le devons. Ce n'est pas pour préserver la paix sociale que notre cher Ministre garde le secret. C'est le pouvoir, Percy, qu'il tient à converser. Et pour ça, il est prêt à toutes les bêtises.

— Comme me nommer assistant du Ministère ?

C'était plus fort que moi, je n'avais pu m'en empêcher.

— Comme nier le retour de Tu sais Qui et nous mettre en danger. Dumbledore l'a prévenu.

— Reconnais que venant de l'homme qui a un jour expliqué que Croûtard était le fidèle serviteur de Voldemort, le doute paraît quand même raisonnable.

— Ce n'est pas drôle Percy, me gronda mon père. Et je te rappelle qu'il disait vrai.

- Oui, et tu l'aurais cru sans preuve ? Si Ron ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, est-ce que quelqu'un ici l'aurait cru ? Bien sûr que non ! me suis-je écrié voyant qu'aucun ne répondait. Je ne dis pas que Dumbledore ne dit pas vrai cette fois encore, je dis juste qu'il me paraît normal que, sans preuve, certains puissent légitimement douter.

Mon père me dévisagea, horrifié.

— C'est ce que tu crois, Percy ? Qu'Harry a menti ?

C'était ça au fond que je leur reprochais. A ne pas être d'accord avec eux, on était forcément contre eux. J'avais assisté à d'étranges choses à Poudlard ces quatre dernières années, je ne pouvais pas nier que quelque chose se tramait. Mais je ne suis pas Ronald Weasley. Je ne suis pas proche d'Harry. De tout ce qu'il a vécu, je ne sais que ce qu'on a bien voulu me raconter. C'est un garçon gentil, c'est vrai. Il ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais…Lui faire une confiance aveugle, ça reste un peu trop demandé.

— Non, ai-je dit lentement, prenant le temps de peser mes mots. Je trouve ça étrange que l'on doive faire aveuglément confiance à un homme et ne pas accorder sa chance à un autre, qui fait peut-être preuve à vos yeux de bêtise mais qui se montre peut-être simplement prudent.

— Ce n'est pas qu'un homme, fit mon père avec gravité. C'est Dumbledore.

— Soit, il a fait des choses formidables pour Poudlard et le monde entier. Tout le monde le sait et tout le monde l'en remercie. Mais il s'est aussi trompé, comme les autres. Au moins autant que Fudge. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Maugrey n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, hein ? On peut dire de moi, mais sur ce point, il n'est pas vraiment plus glorieux. Pourquoi il n'a pas empêché Diggory de se faire tuer ?

— Percy, me coupa ma mère avec douceur. Tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ce drame-là…

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait quand Ginny a été enlevé ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est descendu dans cette foutue Chambre des Secrets ? Ce n'est pas une erreur ça ? Dites le moi ! Pourquoi il a envoyé Ron et Potter à la place ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir.

— Non, c'est vrai ! Je me laisse aveugler par le Ministère et c'est à vos yeux de la bêtise. Mais vous, c'est par Dumbledore et de suite, nous parlons de bravoure.

Mon père me dévisagea de longues secondes, avant de secouer la tête, désabusé.

— Je savais que ce serait compliqué, soupira-t-il.

— Tu sais quoi ? me suis-je écrié. Tu… Oh, tu savais que j'allais te l'annoncer ? Tu… Tu n'étais pas au Ministère pourtant. Je…

Il me lança un regard éloquent.

— Dumbledore, pas vrai ? ai-je fait, les dents serrées. Décidément, il sait s'y prendre pour me pourrir la vie. Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait. Alors, c'est vrai. Il sait tout, il voit tout… Fudge a finalement raison de se méfier. Et c'est lui qui t'a demandé…

— Tu es vexé, Percy, me coupa mon père sèchement. Je le conçois. Mais ne te laisse pas aveugler par ton orgueil !

— Quoi ? Mais je…

— Tu n'es pas stupide, ajouta Bill. Tu dis ces choses uniquement parce que nous te faisons voir une autre façon de considérer ta « promotion ». Il faut que tu vois plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Il y a bien plus important et en jeu dans…

Quelque chose me dépassait certainement, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils si peu d'attention à mon égard ? Avaient-ils seulement conscience de toutes les horreurs qu'ils insinuaient à mon sujet.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Même si, effectivement, je n'ai eu ce putain de poste que pour espionner Dumbledore, vous pensez vraiment que je vais dire quelque chose ? C'est pas ce qu'on me demande, pourquoi je le ferai ? Et pour votre gouverne, si on ne me demandait, évidemment, je m'abstiendrais !

Je n'attendais pas d'excuses. Je n'attendais plus grand-chose à dire vrai. Mais ce silence n'était pas mérité. Ils faisaient donc si peu de cas de mon intégrité ?

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, se contenta de répondre mon père.

Finalement, c'est ce qui m'a fait explosé.

— Et ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que j'ai pu mériter cette promotion ? ai-je fini par hurler. Cela vous paraît tellement bizarre ? Je suis fat et orgueilleux ? Parfait ! J'avais peut-être envie d'avoir plus de responsabilités, j'avais peut-être envie de voir tripler mon salaire ! Et tant pis pour les motivations de Fudge, j'en avais rien à faire !

A bout de souffle, je dus m'interrompre un instant avant de reprendre.

— Merde, on vit à neuf ici, dans cette maison pourrie. Il y a un moment où quelqu'un s'en rendra compte ? Dans la vie, on ne peut pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. On s'aime, c'est bien, on a un toit, ok ! Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. On est pauvres, et ça craint ! Tu crois vraiment que ça ne nous fait rien ? Tu crois que Ron n'est pas gêné d'avoir des affaires trouées et usées à la corde ? Tu crois que Ginny n'aurait pas envie d'avoir une, une seule, robe neuve, pour commencer sa scolarité ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'a pas souffert de ça ? Ok, on est neuf, on doit faire des sacrifices. Mais quand on a autant d'enfants, on assume. On ne passe pas son temps à vivre derrière ses lubies et sa passion, en refusant d'évoluer et en restant la risée de tous.

— Percy ! cria Bill en se relevant.

— Pitié, ai-je sifflé les poings serrés, tu n'en penses pas moins.

Bill me foudroya du regard, me promettant qu'il me le ferait payer mais ne répliqua pas. Tremblant, je me tournai à nouveau vers mon père.

— Pourquoi tu l'as pas eu _toi_ cette promotion ? Oui, je sais, t'es trop malin pour ne pas avoir vu le piège. Mais pourquoi t'en as pas eu une autre dans ce cas ? Cela fait des années que tu bosses là-bas et regarde autour de toi. Pourquoi ? Pour rester comme ça ? C'est pas comme si on en avait pas besoin ! J'y suis depuis deux ans et moi, j'ai été plus qu'augmenté. Cette promotion ne te plaît peut-être pas, elle est peut-être intéressée mais je l'ai eu, moi. Je ne fais pas que des belles choses et je n'en ai pas rêvé. Mais merde, ça aurait servi à quelque chose. Je suis peut-être égoïste et fier. Mais toi, ce n'est pas par altruisme que t'as refusé d'évoluer…

J'aurais dû m'arrêter à cet instant-là. J'ai pensé chaque mot que j'ai prononcé par la suite mais j'imagine que si je les avais gardés pour moi, les choses n'auraient pas si mal tourné. Toute la rancœur que j'avais emmagasinée ces dernières années m'a échappé. Tout le mal qu'ils venaient tous de me faire m'a enflammé.

Bill a été le premier à craquer. Charlie a dû s'interposer. Il m'aurait sacrément amoché autrement. Ma mère a éclaté en sanglot. Au milieu de tout ça, j'ai vu les petits cachés dans l'escalier. Ils avaient tout écouté ? Une part honteuse d'eux-mêmes avait dû approuver, même s'ils le niaient. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui doivent être dites.

La riposte a été à la hauteur de ce que j'avais fait.

Mon père n'était plus ce grand homme souriant qui m'avait toujours fasciné. Il était tout simplement un homme au teint rouge, au regard menaçant, aux cheveux éparpillés en train de hurler. J'ignore depuis quand ce changement s'était amorcé. Mais à cet instant très précis, quelque chose s'est brisé.

Qu'il me mette à la porte n'a fait que le sceller.

Il continuait à hurler. Je ne voulais plus lui répondre, ni le regarder. J'ai fait face à ma mère. Elle pleurait. Elle ne m'a pas défendu, à aucun moment et ne m'a pas non plus retenu.

Ces mots-là, sont finalement les seuls qu'aujourd'hui, je puisse regretter.

— Pas la peine de pleurer… Un sur sept de perdus, le pourcentage de perte reste acceptable, pas vrai ? ai-je chuchoté en lui passant à côté.

J'imagine que si je m'étais tu, elle aurait au moins essayé de m'appeler.

**oOo**

C'est un miracle si j'ai pu transplaner et arriver entier. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, j'avais envie de continuer à hurler. J'errai dans Londres, sans trop savoir où aller. Je fus incapable de noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Une fois de plus, l'argent me manquait. Aucun de mes amis ne comprendrait. Plus une des mes connaissances ne m'écouterait désormais.

Ma fureur a mis des heures à s'apaiser.

Alors, j'ai attendu Pénélope. Seul assis dans le noir dans ses escaliers, avec dans les mains la bouteille d'alcool que je n'avais pas réussi à ouvrir, me privant d'une cuite salvatrice. Ce n'est que là que je me suis autorisé à pleurer. Je savais qu'elle m'embrasserait et qu'elle m'accueillerait. Qu'elle désapprouverait ce que j'avais fait sans pour autant me juger.

Je ne possédais plus qu'elle désormais. Elle et ma « promotion ». Celle que j'avais gagné pour avoir été un Weasley et qui avait finalement fait en sorte que je n'en sois plus un.

Mon père ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Aucun membre de la famille ne l'a fait.

Ironie du sort, le regard que mon père m'avait ce jour-là refusé, c'était à Harry Potter, l'un des responsable de tous mes malheurs, désormais qu'il le destinait.


End file.
